


We'll make this feel like home

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, roommates 'verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Лен решает покончить со своей преступной жизнью и стать добропорядочным гражданином. В итоге он находит себе соседа по квартире, Барри Аллена, судмедэксперта и жуткого надоеду. В целом, оплачивать квартиру на двоих здорово... пока Барри не начинает приводить домой парней. И тогда все становится сложнее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we'll make this feel like home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151296) by [capriciouslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciouslouis/pseuds/capriciouslouis). 



> Натурал думает, что его будет напрягать его сосед-гей, но в итоге сам влюбляется в него.
> 
> «Оказывается, у меня нет никаких проблем с тем, что Барри целует парня, если он целует меня».
> 
> — События происходят примерно за год до взрыва Ускорителя, Барри - не Флэш, Лен преступник, но еще не Капитан Холод.  
> — Лен и Сара друзья, они - авторское бротп.  
> — Барри, Циско и Кейтлин уже друзья, потому что авторское вотпрост.  
> — История сконцентрирована на Леонарде и его переживаниях.
> 
> Автор пишет в фандоме впервые, так что ура автору!

На протяжении всей своей жизни Леонард Снарт совершил множество ошибок.  
  
Потерял девственность в грязном туалете на заправке, когда ему было семнадцать: ошибка номер раз. Бросил старшую школу всего лишь за несколько недель до выпуска: это было ошибкой номер два.  
  
Согласился снимать квартиру пополам с каким-то пацаном с Крейгслиста: это тоже была большущая  _гребаная_  ошибка.  
  
Парень, который представился как Барри Аллен, шатался по квартире, производя чертовски огромное количество шума и тихо матерясь, пиная мешающиеся под ногами коробки, большую часть которых он привез из своего бывшего жилья. Лен знал о своем новом соседе лишь то, что он работал судмедэкспертом, ну и еще то, что он был…  _идиотом_.  
  
Конечно, пацан был довольно добродушным идиотом; он бодро выскочил из фургона, улыбаясь удивительно широко, прямо до ушей, пожал руку Лену и принялся болтать без умолку, подпрыгивая на месте как восторженный щенок. Для светской беседы было совсем не время, но похоже, что Барри выключить было нельзя. Участвовать в разговоре Лену было необязательно, оказалось, что Барри было достаточно периодических поддакиваний.  
  
Это правда было мило. Если бы Лен слушал, возможно, он мог бы узнать о Барри Аллене чуть больше. Как бы то ни было, он запомнил только какие-то разрозненные фрагменты. Он узнал о работе Барри, в основном из-за нелепого количества всякой судмедэкспертной хрени, которую Барри охотнее хранил в своей спальне, нежели на работе. Узнал, что Барри раньше жил с двумя людьми по имени Джо или Айрис, а его друзей звали Кейтлин и Циско (это всплыло, потому что они настаивали на связи по скайпу, чтобы удостовериться, что его новый сосед по квартире не убийца. Хотя Лен вполне мог кого-нибудь пришить, потому что телефон Барри без остановки жужжал, как шмель на стероидах). Кроме этих крох информации, Лен о пацане больше ничего не знал, да и не хотел. Барри собирался платить половину аренды, для него этого было достаточно.  
  
Но не для Барри.  
  
— Так чем ты занимаешься? — радостно спросил Барри, усевшись на кухонную конторку и размахивая ногами. Его темные кроссовки мелькали в воздухе, и Лен пристально следил за этим, чтобы убедиться, что он не оставит грязных следов на поверхностях, из-за которых их арендодатель может задрать цену за жилье.  
  
— То тем, то этим, — туманно ответил Лен, всей своей интонацией давая понять, что сейчас не расположен к дружеским беседам и расспросам.  
  
По правде говоря, Лен мало чем сейчас занимался — отсюда и необходимость найти соседа, который разделит с ним счета. Не так давно многие знали Лена как мелкого преступника — ограбления банкоматов, кражи незначительных произведений искусства. Все это было не очень впечатляющим и масштабным, потому что Лен жил в небольшой квартирке в Централ Сити, а не в многомиллионном особняке, или, с другой стороны, в тюремной камере. Тем не менее он немного устал постоянно оглядываться через плечо в поисках «хвоста», поэтому теперь планировал добавить в свое резюме что-то большее, чем просто «преступник».  
  
К сожалению, отсутствие опыта во всем, кроме воровства, не давало Лену больших возможностей для карьерного роста, да и для попыток начала карьеры вообще. В настоящее время Лен жил на деньги, полученные с последнего дела, которое он провернул, пока искал легальную работу. Однако он не считал, что Барри стоит об этом знать.  
  
— Круто, — восторженно сказал Барри, либо откладывая вопросы на потом, либо забив на них. Лен подозревал последнее. Все-таки ему стоило сказать Барри спасибо за то, что он не стал задавать неудобных вопросов о том, как Лен собирается выплачивать свою часть ренты. Как минимум пацан был воспитан. Или как максимум — наивен донельзя.  
  
— Я судмедэксперт. Вроде я уже говорил. —  _Десять раз._  — Просто хочу сказать спасибо, что ты быстро согласился переехать сюда. То есть, Айрис и Джо классные, но я не могу жить с папой всю жизнь… ну, не с папой, Джо мой приемный отец. То есть, он как бы не приемный отец, но…  
  
Господи боже, этот детский лепет когда-нибудь прекратится? Ради сохранения хотя бы иллюзии вежливости, Лен сделал вид, что ему немного интересно — прислонился спиной к столешнице, скрестив руки на груди, но чем дольше Барри говорил, тем удивительнее становилось то, как его мозг мог угнаться за скоростью вылета слов из его рта. Возможно, и не мог; Барри начал спотыкаться, как олененок Бэмби на льду, заикаться, повторяться, возвращаться на пять предложений назад, чтобы исправить сказанное. Лен не хотел влезать, да и не собирался. Барри был милым ребенком, но если он в ближайшее время не заткнется, Лену придется его пристрелить. Видимо, пацан расценивал их общение как посиделки с лучшим другом, но Леонард в эти дурацкие игры играть не собирался. Это была чисто деловая сделка, и даже если бы Барри был менее раздражающим, он все равно был моложе Лена на целых десять лет. Из-за всей этой трескотни Лен уже начал жалеть, что вообще разместил на Крейгслисте это дурацкое объявление о поиске соседа.  
  
— Я пойду распакую вещи, — сказал Лен, прервав наполовину законченный монолог Барри о его друзьях  _Фриско_ и  _Каелан_ , или как их там звали.  
  
— Оу… — Барри запнулся, наверное, опешил. Лен практически видел, как поворачиваются винтики в его мозгу, пока пацан пытается придумать ответ. — Я помогу! — наконец выпалил он.  
  
— У тебя есть и свои вещи, — коротко бросил Лен, кивая на коробочный развал. Почти все это наверняка принадлежало Барри.  
  
— О, точно. Конечно. Хм. Ну, увидимся позже… нам стоит узнать друг друга, раз мы будем жить вместе… я могу заказать пиццу, или мы можем позднее сходить куда-нибудь выпить…  
  
Уже уходя в свою комнату, таща единственную еще не разобранную коробку, Лен подумал, способен ли пацан вообще понимать намеки. Факты свидетельствовали, что категорически нет. Он даже спросил себя, приглашали ли Барри вообще куда-нибудь — не то чтобы была какая-то разница. Единственная причина пойти с Барри Алленом выпить была в том, что Лен мог бы утопить его в алкоголе, чтобы он наконец замолчал.  
  
Барри все еще тащился за ним. Водрузив коробку на кровать, Лен повернулся и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Барри. Пацан, который до этого момента еще отчаянно пытался что-то тявкать, наконец заткнулся. Внезапное отсутствие шума в квартире показалось Лену странным, и он внезапно ощутил укол вины, но тут же раздраженно отмел это дурацкое чувство. Он не виноват, что ребенок не понимает, когда нужно закрыть рот.  
  
Лен все еще видел тень от кроссовок Барри в щели под дверью. Кроссовки потоптались на месте, будто Барри ждал, что Лен передумает и снова откроет дверь. В голову Лен пришла нежелательная картинка: понурый Барри мается под дверью, как пресловутый щенок, оставленный под дождем. Злясь на самого себя, Лен мотнул головой. Чуткой понимающей личностью он никогда не был. Необходимо сразу донести это до глупого ребенка.  
  
Через несколько секунд тень исчезла, и Лен услышал удаляющиеся шаги Барри; скрип кроссовок намекнул, что пацан направлялся обратно в сторону кухни. Через минуту или около того раздался дребезжащий звук динамиков айфона; Барри включил музыку, чтобы заглушить свое горе.  
  
Лен закатил глаза. Леди Гага. Действительно.  
  
От самого Барри какое-то время не доносилось ни звука, только приглушенные мелодии различных поп-песен, они не были такими уж громкими, чтобы действовать Лену на нервы. Он даже забеспокоился об отвратительном музыкальном вкусе своего нового соседа, но в конце концов, это было исключительно дело Барри.  
  
Распаковка вещей заняла совсем немного времени. Он застелил постель (в квартире была мебель, а его новая кровать была чуть ли не самой большой и не самой удобной из тех, что ему доводилось иметь, хоть она и была односпальной, это Лена не напрягало) и повесил на стену гравюры (не украденные, если бы он их стащил, то напрашивался бы на неприятности). Развесив одежду в шкафу, Лен расставил несколько потрепанных книг на полки и сфотографировал комнату, чтобы потом показать снимок арендодателю (он не доверял этим людям; Лену доводилось слышать жуткие истории о том, как с арендующих требовали деньги и обвиняли в причинении ущерба, хотя квартиры были в таком состоянии давно). Затем Лен уселся на кровать и задумался над тем, что теперь делать.  
  
Интернет им еще не провели, а дисков для DVD у Лена не было. Он почти не смотрел телевизор. Где-то в ящике завалялась колода карт, а в шкафу стояла бутылка бурбона, но Лену не очень-то хотелось играть в карты с Барри. Скорее всего, это закончится катастрофой. Лен задумчиво поразглядывал одну из книг на полке и хотел было открыть ее, но он уже сто раз их все перечитал, да и настроения для чтения не было.  
  
Вздохнув от безысходности, Лен пошел посмотреть, чем занимается Барри.  
  
Пацан с крайне унылым выражением лица распаковывал вещи. Боже, как же он был жалок и несчастен. Даже вилки, которые он по одной укладывал в ящик для столовых приборов, звякали друг об друга как-то меланхолично. Музыка все еще играла — какие-то бодрые хиты последних месяцев, но почему с таким сопровождением Барри казался еще более грустным. Лен откашлялся.  
  
Барри уныло посмотрел на него.  
  
— Эй. Что случилось?  
  
К своему ужасу, Лен понял, что собирается извиниться. Он отважно боролся с самим собой, но слова вылетели из его рта совершенно бесконтрольно.  
  
— Прости, если я был немного холоден. Социальные навыки — не мой конек.  
  
Иисусе, ребенок засиял, как чертова лампа, если не как солнце.  
  
— Все нормально! Я знаю, что много болтаю, Айрис говорила, — краснея от стыда, сказал Барри. — К сожалению. Я опять болтаю, да?  
  
— Да, — ответил Лен, но сумел выдавить улыбку. Он надеялся, что не слишком обнадеживающую. — Все хорошо,  _пацан_ , просто пытайся не прожужжать мне все уши.  
  
— Мне двадцать пять!  
  
— Как скажешь. — Лен повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Ты уже уходишь?  
  
— Мне нужно сходить за продуктами.  
  
— О… — Лен заметил, что Барри борется с желанием предложить составить ему компанию, но с огромным, почти что нечеловеческим, усилием сдержался. — Ладно. Увидимся. Позже. Потом.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал Лен и наконец ушел.  
  
Необъяснимо, как вообще этот пацан заставил Лена чувствовать себя редкостным ублюдком всего лишь после нескольких коротких реплик. Он и не предполагал, что они с Барри должны стать закадычными друзьями. По его же собственным словам это была лишь сделка, и Барри при первом их общении казался таким тихим. Сдержанным почти что. А в реальной жизни оказался… гиком. Тощим гиком. К такому Лен точно был не готов.  
  
Беда была в том, что Барри был…  _милым_. Даже Лен это видел. Слово «добродушный» было буквально написано над его лохматой головой. Человек, который будет переводить старушек через дорогу, пожертвует деньги на благотворительность, возьмет домой всех бездомных кошек, что попадутся по пути. Лен никогда не был хотя бы близко похожим на таких людей. Он был черствым, всегда отворачивался и хотел быть первым. Вариантов было два: Лен или навредит этому пацану, чего он не хотел от слова совсем или… что еще хуже — Барри залезет ему под кожу. А Лену не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь копался в его душе.  
  
Стиснув челюсти, Лен резко развернулся и зашел в бар, мимо которого проходил, направляясь в магазин. Он заказал что-то крепкое и опрокинул шот в себя даже не распробовав, и это, наверное, было к лучшему. Внутренности обожгло так, словно кто-то выстрелил прямо Лену в горло, обдирая гортань и испепеляя плоть на пути вниз, и Лен сморщился. С грохотом опустив в стакан обратно на стойку, он вышел из бара и потащился в магазин, как он изначально планировал.  
  
Это было глупо. Он же  _Леонард Снарт_. И не позволит доброму и пушистому пацану залезть ему в душу. Жизнь с Барри была чисто деловой сделкой, и как только Лен встанет на ноги и сможет платить арендную плату самостоятельно, он или попросит пацана съехать, или найдет себе новую квартиру, без криминалистической аппаратуры на кухонном столе и песен Леди Гаги в соседней комнате.  
  
Угрюмо сжав зубы, Лен распахнул двери супермаркета.  
  


***

  
  
Лен вернулся в квартиру, где его встретил запах чего-то горелого.  
  
Он застыл на лестнице, сердито раздувая ноздри. Он достаточно долго дружил с Миком Рори, чтобы знать, как пахнет огонь, но это не было похоже на настоящий продукт горения, но, как бы то ни было, в квартире точно что-то сгорело. Вцепившись в пакеты, Лен пнул входную дверь и ворвался на кухню.  
  
Раздался громкий визг. Барри обернулся, и его тут же окутало облаком дыма, валившего из духовки. На нем был фартук в красно-белую клетку с дурацкой надписью «поцелуй повара» и пара прихваток размером с бейсбольные перчатки. Он выглядел виноватым и вспотевшим.  
  
Прищурившись, Лен взглянул в сторону задымленной духовки, схватил полотенце и вытащил раскаленный противень. На нем лежало несколько обугленных полосок, предположительно бывших беконом. На плите шипела и плевалась свернувшимся яйцом сковорода. Вся кухня была усеяна грязными кастрюлями, кружками и перепачканными столовыми приборами.  
  
Нахмурившись, Лен воззрился на Барри, который тут же поднял руки.  
  
— Я хотел сделать что-то хорошее, — сказал он. — Что-то вроде новоселья.  
  
— Один совет,  _Скарлет,_ — новоселье обычно не подразумевает огонь, — едко сказал Лен. — Фраза про душевное тепло — это метафора.  
  
Барри сморщил нос.  
  
—  _Скарлет_?  
  
Лен потянул одну из ленточек его фартука.  
  
— Ты бы предпочел «Красненький»?  
  
—  _Скарлет_ подойдет. — пробормотал Барри.  
  
Вырвав противень из рук Лена, Барри стряхнул погибший бекон в мусорку и взялся за сковородку, чтобы соскрести с нее пригоревшее яйцо. Раздраженный Лен сначала смотрел, как пацан отважно сражается с десертной вилкой, а потом выключил плиту, про которую Барри напрочь забыл, следом — духовку, распахнул окно и отобрал несчастную сковородку у Барри.  
  
— Ты с этим уже ничего не сделаешь, — сказал ему Лен. — Сначала лучше замочить.  
  
Барри закрыл глаза.  
  
— Боже мой. Клянусь, обычно я не такой криворукий. Я взрослый и плачу налоги.  
  
— Как скажешь, — бросил Лен, опуская сковородку в раковину и открывая холодную воду. — Этот ужас уже не спасти. Если только ты не предпочитаешь на ужин есть пепел.  
  
Барри плюхнулся за кухонный стол и надулся, подперев подбородок кулаком.  
  
— Я хотел что-то хорошее сделать, — проворчал он.  
  
— Ты не думал просто купить мне бутылку вина?  
  
Повисла пауза — Лену показалось, что Барри размышляет о том, чтобы воткнуть ему грязную вилку в глаз.  
  
— Ну да. Это было бы логичнее, — наконец сказал Барри. — Намного логичнее.  
  
— У меня идея.  
  
Барри непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
  
— Давай закажем еду на дом, — сказал Лен.  
  


***

  
  
Лен не планировал проводить вечер, сидя на полу в гостиной и поедая со своим новым соседом пиццу прямо из коробки, но это оказалось довольно приятно. Во время попытки Барри приготовить ужин замкнуло проводку, и они не смогли найти электрощиток, поэтому зажгли несколько именинных свечей и одну свечку от Yankee, которая пахла свежесрубленным деревом, ну или каким-то еще мужским запахом, и ели почти в темноте. За это время Лен понял, что Барри молчит, только когда ест; он умял пиццу с такой скоростью, будто ждал, что ее отберут, если он не поторопится. Как он вообще успевал жевать между кусками — это вопрос.  
  
Барри заказал ему самую обычную пиццу с сыром и помидорами — Лену это показалось странным, никто не знал, что сам Лен предпочитает простую пиццу. Сара любила пиццу с ананасами, которая была отвратительной. У Мика предпочтения были разные, но чаще всего он заказывал мясную или что-то с пепперони. Чокнутая Лиза всегда ела с тунцом и помидорами — Лен считал, что эта гадость должна быть вне закона. Но когда Барри начал есть свою пиццу — из чесночного теста и в шариках — и буквально порнографически стонал от восторга, Лен не чувствовал себя раздраженным. Все это было… мило. Странно, но мило.  
  
Дело в том, что это была настолько нормальная ситуация, что Лен не знал, как к этому относиться. Раньше у него были соседи… ну как бы. В основном сокамерники. Кто-то храпел как буйвол, кто-то во сне заказывал фастфуд. Кто-то даже притаскивал невесть откуда наркотики и пытался спрятать их внутри матраса Лена. Но даже его  _реальные_ соседи всегда были в некотором роде сомнительными или разводили антисанитарию, а Барри был таким услужливым и дружелюбным, что Лену было неловко смотреть на него.  
  
Лен улыбался, расслабившись, развалился на полу, прислонившись к дивану, что, вообще-то, было не в его правилах, но сейчас ему хотелось казаться непринужденным. Барри действительно чувствовал себя комфортно в полутемной квартире с относительным незнакомцем. Его наивность была ужасной и прелестной в равной степени. Лен мог только представить, что сказала бы Лиза, если бы увидела его.  
  
— Так чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Барри, облизывая жирные от пиццы пальцы.  
  
Лен, лежа на полу, размышлял, сказать ему, чтобы он не лез не в свое дело, но посчитал, что важно не посылать противоречивых сигналов, иначе когда-нибудь это выйдет ему боком. Он не хотел говорить Барри, что вроде «я работал бухгалтером, а потом устроился дворником». Нехотя Лен выбрал правду — естественно, сильно отредактированную ее версию.  
  
— На данный момент я в процессе смены профессии, — сухо сказал он. — Именно поэтому я немного ограничен в средствах. Мне нужен компаньон для оплаты ренты, пока я не встану на ноги.  
  
Барри сочувственно загудел.  
  
— Хреново дела. А чем ты занимался до этого?  
  
— Системами безопасности, — сказал Лен, соврав с легкостью. Он и правда имел дело с большим количеством систем безопасности — обычно демонтажем. Он много знал о камерах видеонаблюдения и охранных сигнализациях — конкретно о способах взлома.  
  
— Это очень опасно.  
  
— В какой-то мере, — протянул Лен, с тоской думая о бешеной погоне, когда он мчался из банка с сумкой, полной денег, оставляя следы из долларовых купюр за спиной будто пряничные крошки, о том, как они с Миком тащили тяжеленные картины через канализацию, чтобы сбагрить их сомнительному арт-дилеру, который не захотел ждать аукциона. Хорошие были времена.  
  
Но в последнее время Лен слишком размяк, что сопровождалось появившимися фантазиями о белых заборчиках, пикниках на клетчатых одеялах и даже о собаке. Большой, веселой, с которой можно гулять и играть. Он никогда не говорил об этом Мику, сказал лишь, что хочет взять перерыв и немного расслабиться в доме, где правда будет чувствовать себя в безопасности, а не в их убежище, которое на самом деле таким уж защищенным не было.  
  
Жизнь в крошечной квартирке с судмедэкспертом была далека от семейного счастья, которое Лен себе рисовал, но он решил, что справится с этим. Он точно так же рисковал, деля квартиру с Миком — тот вполне мог ее спалить, но Лен понял, что, живя с Барри, он намного меньше рискует получить пулю или еще как-нибудь сдохнуть.  
  
— М-м-м… — задумчиво произнес Барри. — Думаю, что это довольно опасно, но таких профессий много. Мой приемный отец полицейский…  
  
Лен как раз перед этим засунул в рот пиццу, поэтому чуть не подавился. Разволновавшись, Барри вскочил и начал колотить Лена по спине. Несколько ударов, и он наконец откашлялся, но Барри продолжал колошматить его, пока Лен едва не шлепнулся носом вперед прямо в коробку с остатками пиццы.  
  
— Да хватит уже! — наконец смог просипеть он, и встревоженный Барри молнией отскочил назад.  
  
— О боже, прости, ты в порядке?  
  
— Нормально… — каркнул Лен, с трудом принимая вертикальное положение, потому что у него закружилась голова. Он точно не был уверен, отчего задыхался — то ли из-за пиццы, то ли из-за слов Барри. — Что… что ты только что сказал?  
  
— Мой приемный отец — полицейский, — осторожно произнес Барри. — Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Ты выглядишь очень странно.  
  
— Нормально все. — Лен взял еще один кусок пиццы, стараясь выглядеть как можно более беспечным, хотя руку на весу он держал с трудом, потому что она тряслась. Он механически засунул в рот еду, жевал, но вкуса не чувствовал. Тесто внезапно показалось ему слишком жирным, отчего желудок Лена неприятно сжался.  
  
— Рассказывай дальше.  
  
— Эм… Ладно, — сказал Барри. Наверное, его смущал внезапный интерес Лена. Он немного помолчал, прежде чем добавить: — Во всяком случае, промахи у него были; шальные пули и тому подобное. В него никогда не стреляли, но это вполне могло произойти. Айрис — его дочь, она моя лучшая подруга, — тоже хотела пойти работать в полицию, но Джо был против. Думаю, что он не хочет подвергать ее подобному риску. Это, конечно, отстой, потому что из нее вышел бы отличный полицейский, но я рад, что она будет в безопасности. Я тоже как бы работаю в полиции, но это совсем неопасная работа, разве что тела в морге восстанут и превратятся в зомби, — хмыкнул Барри.  
  
Между тем Лен чувствовал, что медленно, но верно сравнивается по цвету с куском зеленого дешевого мыла. Иисусе. Он попал в самое настоящее гнездо копов и застрял в самой середине. Он медленно положил кусок пиццы обратно на тарелку.  
  
— Ты выглядишь ужасно, — заметил Барри.  
  
— А ты прямо  _милашка_ , — рыкнул Лен, не успев захлопнуть рот, мысли были явно впереди мозга.  
  
Барри покраснел до корней волос.  
  
— Нет, я не это имел в виду, ты вовсе не выглядишь ужасно, просто выглядишь больным. В контексте, ну, как это, короче, плохо выглядишь. Я не имел в виду…  
  
Пацан запинался и путался в своих же словах. Лен решил, что пора быстро спасать ситуацию.  
  
— Все хорошо, — выдавил он. — Ты прав, мне и правда нехорошо. Пойду спать. Спасибо, Барри.  
  
— О… — слабо протянул Барри. — Ладно.  
  
Лен поднялся, стараясь вообще не смотреть в сторону сидящего на полу пацана, и направился в свою комнату. Отстраненно он подумал, что своим поведением послал какие-то смешанные сигналы — горячие и холодные одновременно — когда сначала захлопнул дверь перед носом Барри, потом предложил заказать пиццу на двоих, а теперь в скоростном режиме свалил к себе. Наверное, пацан будет голову ломать над тем, как разгадать своего соседа.  
  
Ему удалось уйти довольно спокойно, он даже остановился, чтобы убрать остатки своей пиццы в неработающий холодильник, прежде чем наконец добрался до своей комнаты и быстро забаррикадировал дверь оставленным арендодателем старым офисным стулом. Затем Лен наконец рухнул на постель в холодном поту.  
  
Какой же он идиот. Написал на Крейгслисте свое настоящее имя, даже фотографию приложил; с таким же успехом он мог закинуть свои данные вместе со снимками в почтовый ящик у полицейского участка. Было ясно, что происходит — Барри подсадная утка. Агент под прикрытием. Они подослали его, чтобы заманить Лена в ловушку под предлогом добрососедства, и теперь Барри его арестует. В груди заклокотала паника. Ему нужно выбраться как можно быстрее. Сбежать прямо сейчас.  
  
 _Спокойно,_  — сказал его холодный внутренний голос. —  _Успокойся._  
  
Новая волна паники затихла почти сразу же, оставалась где-то на задворках его сознания. Сосредоточившись, Лен смог успокоиться и сделал глубокий медленный вдох, дабы вернуть себе свою привычную ледяную оболочку. Паника никогда не приводила ни к чему хорошему. Оценка ситуации имела двойную цель: успокоиться окончательно и понять, как выбраться из этой передряги.  
  
Его первым желанием было уйти через парадную дверь, сказав, что ему нужно купить адвил или еще что-то такое, а потом свалить. Но коп под прикрытием точно не даст ему так просто провальсировать мимо и исчезнуть. На него наденут наручники, как только он коснется дверной ручки.  
  
Поднявшись с кровати, Лен с опаской выглянул в окно. Сердце колотилось просто бешено. Расстояние было небольшим — у соседей снизу был балкон, добраться до него было просто. Вытянув шею, Лен нашел взглядом пожарную лестницу, до которой можно было легко дотянуться, чтобы потом с нее спрыгнуть на землю.  
  
Даже когда эта мысль пришла ему в голову, Лен знал, что не собирается этого делать. Если бы он действительно так думал, то был бы уже на полпути к земле. К тому моменту его паранойя начала стихать. Серьезно, если Барри коп под прикрытием, зачем ему играть в эту дурацкую игру? Он вполне мог арестовать Лена прямо сейчас. Это же не засада, чтобы поймать Лена, когда он будет планировать очередное ограбление. Последнее дело они с Миком провернули несколько недель назад, и Барри от ожидания ничего не выиграет, только риски повысятся — Лен может догадаться и скрыться. Кроме того, Барри явно был слишком тупым, чтобы работать под прикрытием. Он никак не продумывал свои действия, он просто дурак. Милый щеночек-идиот.  
  
Лен выдохнул, надув щеки. Он слишком долго был в бегах и уже начал пугаться собственной тени.  
  
Сидя на кровати, он заставил себя несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, до тех пор, пока боль в груди не исчезла. Затем он начал думать.  
  
Это не должно стать камнем преткновения. Конечно, это все усложняло. Лицо Лена было довольно известным в полиции, если приемный отец Барри, который коп, придет проведать сыночка, то он, вероятно, довольно быстро его опознает, но были и обходные пути. Большинство из этих способов предполагали исчезновение, когда в квартире будут появляться гости — не самый сложный план в мире, но, как правило, любые сложности чреваты ошибками. А самые лучшие планы часто наиболее простые.  
  
Если нужно, Лен всегда мог уничтожить следы и начать все сначала. Самым умным поступком было сделать это прямо сейчас. Собрать вещи и уйти до того, как он пустит здесь корни. Конечно, Барри будет не очень приятно, он запутается, будет задаваться вопросами, но что, если ему некому будет их задать? Погуглив, он поймет, что его кратковременный сосед — преступник и мошенник, что и было одной из причин, почему Лену было так сложно найти работу. Но если к этому времени он уже успеет улизнуть, то сделает новые документы — права, паспорт, полный комплект. Тогда он сможет смело двигаться дальше, найти нового соседа и новое жилье, забыв про сегодняшний день как про странный сон.  
  
По правде говоря, это звучало не особо привлекательно. Он уже распаковал вещи, придумал правдоподобную легенду и устроил посиделки со своим соседом. Если он уйдет прямо сейчас, это будет означать то, что ему придется бросить тут кучу вещей или устроить неприятный разговор с Барри о том, почему он решил разорвать соглашение об аренде с бухты-барахты. В конце концов, Лен сомневался, что это стоит того. Паранойя исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. Самым простым и наименее подозрительным было пытаться сейчас действовать адекватно, вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. И не делать вид, что у него аневризма, когда кто-то при нем упоминает полицию.  
  
Лен улегся обратно на кровать, даже не потрудившись разуться. Вместо этого он свесил ноги вниз и пихнул под голову подушку. Было немного прохладно, поэтому он потянулся за пальто и накинул его на себя. Проклятое отопление не работало, поэтому какое-то время Лен лежал без движения, пока собственная температура тела как следует его не согрела.  
  
Ему потребовалось время, чтобы заснуть. В квартире было тихо — видимо, Барри не был мудаком-соседом, который будет стучать и шуметь, пока кто-то пытается уснуть. Но все равно, Лена кое-что раздражало — стекло свистело каждые несколько секунду (наверняка стеклопакеты были однокамерными). В первый раз Лен сел и с ненавистью уставился на окно, но после этого только закрыл голову подушкой.  
  
Но даже так он слышал слабый скрип и какое-то бульканье. Слышал шаги, топот прямо над головой. Шум унитаза где-то в доме, отдаленное бормотание телевизора выше или ниже их квартиры. Что случилось с такой полезной штукой, как звукоизоляция?  
  
Лен только начал погружаться в сон, и все звуки наконец стали расплывчатыми и нечеткими, когда услышал отчетливый скрип прямо напротив двери своей спальни. Привычка вскакивать при любой опасности сейчас отдыхала, потому что Лену зверски хотелось спать, поэтому все, что он смог сделать, это высунуть голову из-под подушки и попытаться понять, что это за шум. Ему показалось, что он слышит чье-то дыхание, но он списал это на разыгравшееся воображение.  
  
Уже собираясь встать и разобраться с нарушителем спокойствия, Лен услышал еще один скрип и тихий шепот Барри:  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Леонард.  
  
Пацан не стал ждать ответа; быстро прокрался обратно по коридору, и Лен услышал, как щелкнула дверь его спальни.  
  
Странный он.  
  
Но Лен слишком устал, чтобы обдумывать поведение своего странного соседа, хотя там было, над чем поразмыслить. Поэтому он позволил себе расслабиться и наконец-то заснул.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ты знаешь, что любишь меня (цитата из сериала «Сплетница», да)

Лен проснулся как от толчка — его разбудил какой-то громкий стук, доносившийся из недр квартиры. Приняв вертикальное положение и слегка покачиваясь, Лен сразу же зажмурился от яркого света, струящегося из незанавешенного шторами окна. Кряхтя и бормоча проклятия, он прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
  
Ему потребовалась целая минута, чтобы понять, где он находится; сначала он даже не узнал комнату. Но увидев знакомый потрепанный корешок книжки и почувствовав привычную одежду на себе, Лен понял, что он переехал в квартиру с пацаном с Крейгслиста, и это было их первое утро вместе.  
  
Нахмурившись, Лен потянулся, все его тело отозвалось неприятной болью. Лодыжки ныли просто нестерпимо; он так и уснул, свесив ноги в ботинках с края постели, и теперь чувствовал, что его лодыжки сейчас сломаются. Все еще хмурясь, Лен потрогал ноги, массируя затекшие мышцы, а затем услышал снова какой-то шум с кухни. Звук был такой, будто на кухне, полной посуды, сходит с ума слон; грохотали кастрюли, дребезжали столовые приборы, доносилась приглушенная ругань.  
  
Все еще нетвердо стоя на ногах и прихрамывая, Лен вышел из комнаты. На кухне он нашел Барри в окружении осколков. Он стоял на одной ноге, как шатающийся фламинго; в одной руке он держал наполовину съеденный батончик мюсли, а другой — ботинок, который Барри пытался надеть при помощи одной руки. Когда Лен появился в дверях, Барри уставился на него с таким испугом, будто его поймали с поличным.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — возмутился Лен.  
  
— Я опаздываю, — сказал Барри так, будто это объясняло все. — Можешь подержать?  
  
Он сунул батончик в руку Лена, поставил ногу на один из стульев и с остервенением начал дергать шнурки. Лен с легкой брезгливостью взглянул на батончик. Даже несмотря на то, что он до сих пор не мог разлепить глаза, он видел, что батончик выглядел не очень аппетитно. Как кусок овса с дешевым йогуртом, сверху политый глазурью и с огромным количеством изюма, сбоку кусок злаковых был откушен Барри.  
  
— Что это за хрень?  
  
— Злаковый батончик! Обычно я ем на завтрак хлопья, но сейчас тороплюсь. Электричества до сих пор нет, так что в молоке нет смысла.  
  
Лен громко застонал. Отсутствие электричества означало, что чайником тоже не воспользоваться, то есть он не сможет выпить кофе — а это означало, что как минимум половину дня Лен проведет в угрюмом тумане, а его тело будет пытаться «проснуться» без помощи кофеина. За исключением заряда адреналина, ничто больше не могло его взбодрить, кроме большого количества черного кофе, и Лен не думал, что в ближайшее время получит адреналиновую дозу, потому как заниматься преступной деятельностью перестал.  
  
— Позвоню хозяину квартиры, чтобы починили, — проворчал он.  
  
— Ты наш спаситель, — с благодарностью сказал Барри, забирая батончик и запихивая его в рот. Лен поморщился; он подумал, что в простом карандаше больше калорий и питательной ценности, чем в этом уродстве. — Мне пора… увидимся позже?  
  
— Да, если никто из нас не попадет под машину, — сухо сказал Лен.  
  
До тошноты бодрый Барри сморщил нос, а потом выскочил из квартиры с такой энергией, что для Лена это было откровенно оскорбительным, как можно так активно носиться в такое раннее время? Ворча себе под нос, он пошел в душ.  
  
Горячей воды не было, но это было даже хорошо — холодная хоть и была отвратительной, но бодрила, и тому времени как Лен вытерся насухо и переоделся в чистую одежду, у него даже появились силы сделать себе кофе и вскипятить воду на газовой плите. По крайней мере, этот чертов газ работал.  
  
В итоге у Леонарда вышло довольно-таки продуктивное утро. Первое, что он сделал — это позвонил арендодателю и потратил добрых двадцать минут, угрожая тяжким вредом здоровью, если им как можно быстрее не починят электричество. Угрозы распотрошить кого-то странно его взбодрили, и человек, скорее всего, воспринял угрозу довольно серьезно, судя по скулежу на другом конце линии.  
  
После этого Лен ушел по делам — купил нормальные продукты, а не просто всякую мелочь, как он сделал прошлым вечером, взял газету, чтобы изучить потенциальные вакансии для трудоустройства. К тому времени, как он вернулся домой, электричество, к счастью, было на месте. Лен провел час или около того, изучая газету, и еще полчаса потратил на то, чтобы обвести все хотя бы частично подходящие объявления красной ручкой и записал контактные телефоны. У него не было бумаги, поэтому он использовал для этой цели обратную сторону квитанции, затем понял, что ему надоело, и решил сделать чрезмерно экстравагантный и слишком сложный ужин.  
  
Он был уже на полпути к тому, чтобы попробовать плоды своего труда, когда домой вернулся Барри, аккуратно проскользнувший в квартиру. Он с грохотом скинул ботинки, бросив их на коврик, и вошел на кухню, где замер в дверях и оценивающе вдохнул. Затем он немного застенчиво потер заднюю часть шеи.  
  
— Привет, Ленни.  
  
— Только моя сестра называет меня Ленни, — сварливо сказал Лен.  
  
— О. Точно. Эм, привет, Лен. Как твой день?  
  
— Неплохо. Электричество дали несколько часов назад, хотя, я, наверное, припугнул нашего арендодателя. Раскрыл какие-то преступления?  
  
— Неа, но на месте преступления осматривал мужчину с самыми огромными ушами в мире! — радостно сказал Барри. — Ты бы ни за что не смог к нему подкрасться, он бы услышал твои шаги за милю!  
  
— Звучит весело, — насмешливо сказал Лен.  
  
— Эй, с такой работой, как моя, особо не до веселья.  
  
Барри подошел к шкафу и ковырялся там какое-то время, пока не выудил пакет дешевой лапши быстрого приготовления. Пару минут он колдовал над чайником, а потом уселся в другом конце стола с дымящейся кружкой лапши, которая, судя по пачке, на вкус была с курицей. Лен с отвращением уставился на лапшу. Барри не слил лишнюю воду и не добавил приправы. А тем временем Лен сидел напротив него с ужином, который не выглядел бы неуместным в каком-нибудь изысканном ресторане.  
  
Он не ожидал, что Барри дотянет до его стандартов кулинарного мастерства — приготовление пищи было для Лена чем-то вроде хобби, ему это нравилось, и он учился у лучших: у Мика. Они вдвоем часто проводили время, отсиживаясь в убежище или еще в каком-то другом месте, совершенствуя рецепты, пробуя новые или даже изобретая свои собственные (иногда результаты бывали катастрофическими). Лен не думал, что Барри будет тратить часы на приготовление еды, но надеялся, что парень хотя бы в состоянии заварить приличную чашку лапши.  
  
Ели они в дружеской тишине, но Лен довольно быстро заметил, что Барри ел вовсе не с таким энтузиазмом, с каким вчера уплетал пиццу. Также он обратил внимание, что пацан бросает алчные взгляды в сторону плиты. Аромат приготовленного блюда заглушал слабый водянистый запах куриной лапши, и от этого тишину часто прерывало недовольное урчание живота Барри.  
  
Очередной виноватый взгляд заставил ледяную броню Лена дать трещину. Он чувствовал, будто дразнит косточкой маленького щенка.  
  
— Хочешь? — спросил Лен, указывая на свою тарелку.  
  
Глаза Барри загорелись от восторга, как настоящая рождественская елка.  
  
— Правда? Ты серьезно?  
  
— Конечно. Почему нет?  
  
Рвение вдруг исчезло с лица Барри, будто кто-то вытащил вилку из розетки.  
  
— Нет, я не могу. Я не могу есть твою еду.  
  
— Тогда она испортится. Я все сам не съем.  
  
Было не совсем так. Он вполне мог справиться с приготовленным, но ему пришлось бы несколько дней есть одно и то же, и перспектива была не очень приятной.  
  
— Нет, ты серьезно?  
  
— Абсолютно, — сказал Лен. — Валяй.  
  
— Спасибо, Леонард!  
  
Барри с нелепым рвением кинулся к кастрюле и через пару секунд вернулся к столу, заглатывая еду чуть ли не на ходу. Забытая лапша грустно стояла возле его локтя.  
Изучение лица Барри для Лена было тем еще развлечением. Пацан ел так, будто еда была чуть ли не последней в его жизни, издавая откровенно порнографические стоны каждые несколько кусков. Лену было приятно видеть, что кто-то так сильно наслаждается его едой; он знал, что чертовски хорошо готовит, но то, что еда всегда вкуснее, когда ее готовил кто-то другой — неоспоримый факт, и сам Лен уже успел растерять аппетит где-то между взбиванием и перемешиванием. Барри ел чуть ли не с восторженным благоговением. Лен ждал, что пацан и вовсе расплачется от счастья. Если он последние несколько лет питался только этой склизкой разводной лапшой, то Лен мог понять, почему.  
  
— Это было потрясающе! — в горячке выпалил Барри, когда наконец наелся.  
  
Лен видел, что пацан был полон решимости вылизать тарелку, а затем попросить добавку, а то и еще одну порцию.  
  
— Я старался, — сказал Лен без малейшего следа сарказма.  
  
Смущенно улыбаясь, Барри встал и потянулся за тарелкой Лена.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Посуду собираюсь мыть, — ответил Барри, будто это было очевидно.  
  
Лен уставился на него.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ты готовил, я убираюсь. Так же правильно, да?  
  
Лен нахмурился. Они с Миком всегда с радостью готовили вместе, но без споров о том, кто будет мыть посуду, никогда не обходилось. Порой даже до драки доходило. Они всегда решали по тому, как прошло последнее дело — кто первый украл или справился с тревогой, или ударил охранника, тот посуду мог не мыть. Готовность Барри вызывала недоумение.  
  
Лен был почти уверен, что Барри бросит свое занятие еще до того, как вымоет хотя бы половину; на кухне была целая гора кастрюль, сковородок, противней и тарелок, и задача их отмыть была трудновыполнимой. Однако Барри бодро с ней справился, напустив везде пузырей от моющего средства. Лен, к своему удивлению, присоединился к нему, сушил тарелки, откладывая посуду подальше, потому что Барри счел нужным запихнуть ее во всякие бессмысленные места, укладывая ее так криво, что тот, кто после него откроет шкафы, будет непременно погребен под лавиной кастрюль.  
  
Из них вышла хорошая команда; Барри мыл посуду, Лен вытирал ее полотенцем и раскладывал по местам, и справились они за двадцать минут. Это действительно было здорово. Не то чтобы Лену никогда не приходило в голову разделить мытье посуды с Миком, это было просто, но они оба были слишком упрямы, чтобы на это согласиться.  
  
— Мы отличная команда! — сказал Барри, вытаскивая пробку, чтобы слить грязную воду.  
  
Раковина рыкнула и заклокотала.  
  
— Я бы не стал бросаться такими словами, — сказал Лен.  
  
— Ну тогда мы  _неплохая_ команда.  
  
— Мы вообще не команда.  
  
— Говори что хочешь,  _Ленни_ , — нахально заявил Барри, перекидывая мокрое полотенце через плечо и покидая кухню.  
  
Лен закатил глаза. Боже, каким же Барри был раздражающим. Если бы Лен не чувствовал себя сейчас так спокойно, он бы его пристрелил. Не смертельно. Возможно, в ногу.  
  
  
Однако несмотря на ворчание, этот механизм работал настолько хорошо, что это быстро стало рутиной. Лен начал подстраиваться под часы работы Барри. Барри купил резиновые перчатки и новые кухонные полотенца. После второй недели совместной жизни они по негласному правилу перестали покупать отдельно продукты, Барри просто расплачивался за половину. Завтрак и обед пацан готовил себе сам, Лен не хотел быть его личным шеф-поваром, но каждый вечер они ужинали домашней едой, за исключением периодических заказов еды навынос.  
  
Все это для Лена было довольно-таки странно. Он никогда ничего так не структурировал — по сути, единственное, что он умел планировать после того, как бросил школу, это была подготовка к ограблениям. И это нечто с Барри, конечно, не было высечено на камне, Лен мог бы легко выкрутиться из всего этого в любой момент, но это стало рутиной. Странно приятной рутиной, если уж на то пошло.  
  
Несколько дней они жили без происшествий, но потом… возникла  _проблема_. Она появилась из ниоткуда, как прыщик, появившийся, пока ты спал — когда ты ложишься в кровать, он крошечный, но как только ты просыпаешься, на кончике твоего носа уже вырастает целый болючий и воспаленный Эверест.  
  
Лен занимался поисками работы большую часть дня, но все усилия были напрасными. Мало кто хотел нанимать бывшего уголовника, даже того, кто сфальсифицировал большую часть записей в своей трудовой книжке и уничтожил упоминания о своих преступлениях. Возможно, он просто внешне был пугающим человеком.  
  
Бесполезно проведя почти целый день, Лен ушел пить с Миком и Сарой. Мик все еще презрительно относился к его идее покончить с преступной жизнь и называл его идиотом, а Сара купила им обоим спиртное (чтобы Лен утопил в нем свою печаль, а Мик просто заткнулся) и грамотно отвешивала обеим нужные порции сочувствия. Но ни одна из ее попыток не сработала, Лен все еще чувствовал себя подавленным и слегка больным. Он пил стакан за стаканом, совсем не пьянея, пока время не вышло, и они с Сарой не потащили пьяного Мика домой и не засунули его в постель. Пиво неприятно колыхалось у Лена в животе. Глаза зудели от усталости, и он с тоской думал о кровати и от том, что ему придется натянуть одеяло на голову, чтобы не слышать свиста окна. И когда Сара взяла его под руку и предложила выпить еще у нее дома, он со стоном одернул ее.  
  
— Единственное место, куда я сейчас собираюсь, это моя кровать, — проворчал он.  
  
Сара расхохоталась.  
  
— Размяк, Леонард?  
  
— Не доводи меня, — прорычал Лен.  
  
— Ну ладно, — сказала Сара, пихая его в бок. — Отправляйся спать, дедушка. Напиши утром.  
  
Он слегка толкнул ее — он не был пьян, бога ради! — засунул руки в карманы и направился домой. Вечер был прохладным, это успокаивало противные ощущения и тошноту, особенно когда Лен глубоко вдыхал полные легкие воздуха. Он даже расстегнул парку, чтобы стало еще лучше. Добравшись до квартиры и вытащив ключи заранее, Лен с трудом мог собрать мысли в кучу, но сосредоточился на том, чтобы скорее упасть в кровать (пусть и полностью одетым) и сразу вырубится, позабыв весь этот дурацкий день.  
  
Лестница казалась длиннее, чем обычно. Лен поплелся наверх, дошел до двери, вставил ключ в замок и повернул. В квартире было еще светло; он видел слабые лучи света, идущего из-под двери. Для Барри это было непривычно, он никогда не засиживался поздно, он любил спать и спать долго. Лечь в одиннадцать и встать в одиннадцать было для него чуть ли не девизом. Нахмурившись, Лен открыл дверь.  
  
То, что он увидел, ударило его прямо под дых, выбив из Лена весь воздух.  
  
Барри был на диване. На нем сверху кто-то сидел — еще один парень, наверное, на пару лет старше Барри, но не более, темноволосый и в очках. Парень был еще одет, но рубашка была расстегнута, и это вообще выглядело так, будто он собирался стянуть джинсы прямо перед тем, как вошел Лен. Барри и незнакомец замерли, как пресловутая пара оленей под фарами, и вытаращились на Лена, который застыл в дверях.  
  
Барри заморгал. Его волосы практически стояли дыбом, он тяжело дышал и краснел.  
Лену показалось, что кто-то просто наклонил чайник и вылил кипящую воду ему на голову. Шок поразил его до бесчувствия, все, что он мог делать, это стоять и смотреть на мужчин на диване.  
  
Оглушенный. Он просто стоял и смотрел.  
  
Видимо, Барри был в точно таком же недоумении, как и Лен. Разглядывая Снарта поверх руки другого парня, он несколько раз идиотски открыл и закрыл рот. Вспышка шока, которая поразила Лена как молния, уже исчезла, сменившись более коварным чувством, гнев свернулся змеей и поселился в его груди, нагревая кулаки и грудную клетку.  
  
— Лен… — невнятно пробормотал Барри. — Ты рано.  
  
— Два часа ночи, — отрезал Лен.  
  
Барри заморгал. Повисла неудобная пауза.  
  
— Точно, — сказал он. — Я, э-э-э. Думаю, мы… потеряли счет времени. — Замявшись, он посмотрел на парня, который до сих пор обнимал его за шею, не предпринимая попыток даже застегнуть рубашку.  
  
— Неловко вышло, — ехидно сказал парень. — Манеры, Барри. Представишь меня?  
  
Лен тут же его возненавидел. На самом деле, он был уверен, что начал ненавидеть его еще до того, как он открыл рот — этого мерзкого очкастого придурка, лежащего на его диване, эту его позу, его самое несносное высокомерие, которое Лену только доводилось видеть. Да еще и его голос был пронзительным, с каким-то идиотским акцентом, и Лен подумал, что еще никогда не хотел врезать кому-то незнакомому вот так сразу. Он сдерживал себя исключительно ради Барри, но его самовнушение было таким слабым, что Лен даже сам в него не верил. Он кипел так, как котел, из которого вот-вот поползет пена.  
  
— О… — поспешно сказал Барри. — Да, черт. Э-э-э, это мой сосед, Леонард. Лен, это…  
  
Возникла пауза, растянувшаяся на несколько секунд, после чего стала просто отвратительно неудобной. Барри продолжал сидеть, разинув рот, но никаких слов не произносил. На его щеках проступили розовые пятна. Барри изо всех сил старался не смотреть на парня, сидящего на нем сверху, который теперь не выглядел таким уж впечатленным, и на Леонарда, который боролся с желанием едко ухмыльнуться. Он ничего с собой не мог поделать. Специально или нет, Барри сбил с этого парня всю спесь. Стало очевидно, что он понятия не имеет, как его зовут. Мучительно краснея, Барри произнес несколько расплывчатых «м» или «р». Даже Лену стало неудобно оттого, как он смущался.  
  
— Хартли, — услужливо подсказал парень.  
  
— Точно, — слабым голосом сказал Барри. — Хартли, э-э-э, Рэтбоун.  
  
— Рэтэуэй.  
  
— Рэтэуэй, — эхом откликнулся Барри.  
  
Он выглядел так, будто хочет провалиться сквозь спинку дивана. Лен не мог его не пожалеть в тот момент.  
  
— Мы… э-э-э… не заметили, что так поздно, — сказал Барри. Теперь у него полыхали даже уши. — Мы встретились в баре и разговорились. Хартли работает в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Он физик, гений в своей области. Да и в других тоже, на самом деле. Он рассказывал мне о проекте, над которым сейчас работает, это очень интересно…  
  
Барри в своей типичной манере нес всякую ерунду, хотя Лен подозревал, что сейчас его слова были чуть более обдуманными, чем обычно. Он пытался сгладить ситуацию и вернуть расположение Хартли после того, как признался, что забыл его имя. Но Лен не претендовал на звание хорошего и милого парня, и не переживал об эмоциональном состоянии этого Хартли, так что не почувствовал никаких угрызений совести, когда решил поиздеваться над попытками Барри выглядеть милым мальчиком.  
  
— Удивляюсь, как вы вообще умудрялись разговаривать, засунув языки друг другу в глотки, — хладнокровно заявил он.  
  
У Барри хватило такта, чтобы выглядеть смущенным — или даже слишком смущенным.  
  
У Хартли же нет.  
  
— Это называется многозадачность, ты, наверное, слышал об этом, — сказал он. — Это то, что могут делать люди, когда им нужно сосредоточиться на более чем одной вещи. Конечно, это доступно только тем, у кого развиты способности мозга…  
  
Лен посмотрел на Хартли с непрерывно растущей неприязнью, и даже подумал о том, чтобы продемонстрировать ему свою «многозадачность», избивая Хартли ногами по голове и параллельно отчитывая Барри за его ужасный вкус в том, что касается выбора мужчин.  
  
— Ну, не буду мешать, — сказал он, Лен, не дав Хартли закончить предложение. — Вижу, что ваша «беседа»… в самом разгаре. — Он перевел взгляд на Барри, стараясь проигнорировать этого хера, взгромоздившегося на него. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Надеюсь, вы позаботились о защите, подцепить можно все что угодно.  
  
— Я проверялся, — оскорбленно сказал Хартли.  
  
— Будто бы я раньше такого никогда не слышал, — холодно бросил Лен. — Если у тебя в кармане нет справки, то упакуй свой член. Этот парень платит половину ренты за квартиру, у меня есть личная заинтересованность, чтобы он не заразился ЗППП.  
  
— Я уже обо всем позаботился, — тихо сказал Барри. — Спасибо, Лен.  
  
Возмущение на лице Хартли было бесценным. Напыщенный козел думал, что ему перепадет незащищенный секс? Только не под присмотром Леонарда. Ну и не с Барри, судя по всему.  
  
Напоследок Лен тщательно просканировал их обоих, чтобы убедиться, что Хартли не собирается продолжать хамить — он бы очень хотел, на самом деле, чтобы появился такой предлог, — и заметил, что Барри избегает зрительного контакта, и понял, что ему лучше уйти. Слишком активное вмешательство в сексуальную жизнь своего соседа не сулит ничего хорошего для их совместной жизни.  
  
— Я иду спать, — выплюнул Лен. — Доброй ночи, Барри.  
  
Барри пробормотал что-то невнятное. Лен отступил, борясь с желанием по пути швырнуть что-нибудь в физиономию Хартли.  
  
Благополучно добравшись до своей спальни, Лен запер дверь, стянул ботинки, а затем бросил один прямо в дверь во внезапном порыве гнева. Ботинок отлетел в сторону, оставляя на двери грязный след. Лен с сожалением потер его большим пальцем; вот он уже причинил ущерб квартире, теперь им с Барри придется платить за него, когда срок аренды подойдет к концу. Здорово.  
  
 _Это Барри во всем виноват,_ — с горечью подумал Лен. —  _Это он притащил этого лохматого придурка в квартиру._  Если бы Лен поговорил с ним подольше, то узнал бы больше ненужных подробностей обо всех его скучных исследованиях, но Лен успел понять, что Хартли придурок. На это понадобилась половина секунды, Хартли для этого даже не нужно было открывать рот. По крайней мере, подумал Лен, он поистине королевским жестом расхерачил эти отношения еще до того, как они начались; Барри теперь точно не сможет спасти ситуацию, и никаких рисков, что Хартли снова будет здесь ошиваться, не было. Даже мысль о том, что Лен может вернуться домой и обнаружить этого кретина, развалившегося на диване и отпускающего саркастические комментарии и разглядывая Барри, как мясо на витрине магазина… в желудке Лена что-то сжалось, и он стиснул подушку.  
  
Швырнув подушку на кровать, Лен отвесил ей несколько тумаков, прежде чем свалиться на нее сверху и, все еще оставаясь полностью одетым, расползтись по матрасу. Сара купила ему пижаму, но Лен лишь открыл упаковку. Она до сих пор без дела валялась в каком-то ящике, все еще с этикетками. Леонард не был фанатом полосатых бело-синих пижам. Кроме того, он ради практичности предпочитал спать полностью одетым. Годы преступной деятельности научили его быть готовым в любой момент, и носить сине-белую фланель ему как-то не хотелось. Потребовалось несколько недель жизни с Барри, прежде чем он смог достаточно расслабился, чтобы снять хотя бы ботинки.  
  
Лен лежал, сердито глядя в потолок, слишком взбудораженный, чтобы вот так просто заснуть. Противясь собственным мыслям, он понял, что напрягает слух, пытаясь выяснить, разобрались ли там Барри и Хартли, продолжили ли то, что начали, или же разбежались. К сожалению, Лен ничего не слышал — только воду, бегущую по трубам, бульканье бойлера, какие-то скрипы и стоны, к которым он уже привык. Это были звуки дома. Барри однажды высказал идею, что дом с ними разговаривает, что вызвало у Лена легкий приступ отвращения. Для такого умного парня Барри был слишком идиотом. Он притащил этого ублюдка к ним домой. Лен заскрипел зубами.  
  
Однако лежать и тухнуть он долго не смог. Это был долгий день, и Лен устал. Слишком устал, чтобы продолжать думать о нелестных эпитетах для описания Хартли (оказывается, так много синонимов есть для слова «придурок»). Слишком устал, чтобы сосредоточиться на неприятном ощущении бурлящего желудка, которое вряд ли можно было отнести к чрезмерному количеству выпитого алкоголя. Слишком устал, чтобы разбираться, в чем тут дело.  
  
В какой-то момент Лену стало жарко, и он выбрался из куртки, сбрасывая ее на пол. Зарываясь лицом в подушку, он начал медленно погружаться в сон, смакуя это ощущение. Смутно Лен услышал, как со скрежетом закрылась входная дверь — этого хватило, чтобы Лен слегка улыбнулся и натянул одеяло на голову.  
  


***

  
  
Следующее, что нагадило Лену — солнечный свет, вспыхнувший сквозь шторы, которые Лен забыл задернуть — агрессивно яркий свет. Лен закинул на голову подушку, но было уже слишком поздно — он уже проснулся. Он встал, потер лицо и поморщился, почувствовав отросшую щетину. Также Лен почувствовал несколько вмятин, оставшихся на коже от швов одежды. По крайней мере, у него не было похмелья. После резких поворотов, без чистки зубов или половины выпитого кувшина с водой Лен должен был чувствовать себя ужасно. Вместо этого, ему было лишь слегка душно. Что ж, с этим можно было жить.  
  
Лен прошлепал на кухню, где нашел Барри, сидящего за столом с миской кукурузных хлопьев. Желтые хлопья уже слиплись в суховатые комочки, но Барри продолжал помешивать их без всякого интереса; казалось, что он уже давно не спал. Когда Лен появился в дверях, Барри с опаской поднял голову. У пацана были темные круги под глазами, на редкость неопрятные волосы топорщились в разные стороны, ему наверняка требовалась пара-тройка дополнительных часов сна, но самым заметным на его лице был озабоченный и встревоженный взгляд.  
  
— Доброе утро, — осторожно сказал он.  
  
Лен коротко кивнул и направился к чайнику. Барри слегка расслабился, ведь в таком поведении Лена не было ничего необычного. Он довольно быстро понял, что Лен неспособен себя цивилизованно вести, пока не выпьет первую чашку кофе.  
  
Лен в тишине готовил себе кофе — черный, без сахара, этот напиток был настолько отвратительным, что ты не можешь не проснуться, как только он коснется твоих вкусовых рецепторов. Барри терпеливо ждал, ковыряя ложкой хлопья, пока две трети чашки кофе не исчезли, после чего откашлялся.  
  
— Я просто хотел извиниться за прошлую ночь, — смущенно сказал он. — Мы, эм, потеряли счет времени. Знаю, что тебе было неловко, когда ты на нас наткнулся, и…  
  
— Барри. Мне плевать, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время. Это не мое дело, кого — или что — ты притаскиваешь домой. Однако я был бы признателен, если ты будешь удостовериваться, что парень, которого ты приводишь в наш дом, не придурок. Я не хочу испортить твою интимную жизнь тем, что я выкину какого-то парня в окно, и прошлой ночью я был близок к этому.  
  
— Так ты… не злишься?  
  
Барри косился на него уголком глаза, и Лену, мягко говоря, было неудобно. Из-за этих взглядов Лен чувствовал себя отцом Барри. Лен зарядил все пушки, накинулся на первого парня, которого Барри привел домой, а потом еще и устроил им лекцию про безопасный секс.  
  
О боже. Он превращался в ограниченного папашу среднего возраста.  
  
Лену пришлось созерцать весь ужас ситуации, пока до него не дошло, что Барри ждет ответа и уже начинает нервничать, потому что пауза затянулась.  
  
— Нет, Барри, я не сумасшедший, — веско сказал Лен, борясь с искушением демонстративно закатить глаза. — Просто попробуй быть чуть более разборчивым в следующий раз.  
  
Снова повисла пауза, на этот раз короткая, а Барри продолжал разглядывать его, нахмурив брови.  
  
Лен в ответ тоже вскинул брови, и Барри через несколько секунд перестал просто глазеть и заулыбался какой-то дикой улыбкой. Лен и не думал, что пацан способен так широко улыбаться. Но тем не менее это было впечатляюще.  
  
— Ты лучший! — заявил Барри, опрокидывая хлопья в раковину.  
  
Лен поднял брови еще выше, настолько, что они начали болеть. Кукурузные хлопья медленно закручивались в слив.  
  
— Я не буду таким любезным, если ты забьешь раковину, Скарлет.  
  
— О, да, точно, прости! — Барри выскреб из раковины несколько хлопьев, которые еще не успело затянуть в слив, и схватил куртку со спинки стула. По всей видимости, он собирался уходить и на кухне ждал Лена. — Я лучше пойду, а то опоздаю на работу. Позже поговорим, да?  
  
— Тяжело этого не сделать, когда мы живем в одном доме, — заметил Лен.  
  
Барри посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что любишь меня.* Увидимся позже, ладно? — с этими словами Барри практически проскакал к двери, а полы его пальто бешено хлопали по долговязым ногам.  
  
Лен все-таки закатил глаза. Кажется, он живет с туповатым высоченным пятилеткой. Осушив чашку с кофе одним глотком, Лен встал и начал отмывать тарелку Барри и выковыривать остатки кукурузных хлопьев из раковины. До него не сразу дошло, только когда он вытирал тарелку, что ему следовало заставить Барри самого убрать за собой посуду. Несмотря на его до смешного молодое лицо, он был взрослым мужчиной, в конце концов. Но уборка успокаивала Лена — будто он разбирал свои мысли, отмахивался от лишних. Кроме того, это помогло занять чем-то руки.  
  
Перспектива снова заниматься поисками работы сегодня совсем не прельщала, поэтому Лен позавтракал, убрал за собой и прошелся по дому, прибираясь на ходу. Не то чтобы было что убирать; несмотря на глуповатую болтовню Барри о том, что он не особо аккуратный и организованный человек, он еще не развел слишком большого бардака. Лен только взбил подушки на диване, чтобы избавиться ото всех следов ночного свидания Барри и Хартли, и поднял с ковра несколько соринок (которые мог заметить только Лен), но больше он не мог найти себе занятие, поэтому пошел к себе в комнату, включил ноутбук и начал ползать по интернету.  
  
В отличие от Барри, который мог пялиться в экран несколько часов кряду и периодически врывался в комнату к Лену показать очередное «смешной вайн» или видео с котятами, Лен был не особым любителем интернета — он предпочитал чтение, но книги были дорогим удовольствием, но он был уверен, что в Центральной библиотеке города ему больше не будут рады. Как-то раз он совершил ошибку, приведя туда Мика, чтобы взять пару книг, но для Мика это были всего лишь щепки. Идеальные щепки. Когда приехали пожарные, Мик успел поджечь только несколько книжек в мягких обложках, библиотеку спасли, но Лен не думал, что библиотекарши, похожие на гарпий, будут рады его появлению, поэтому в библиотеку он больше не приходил.  
  
Конечно, можно было читать и электронные книги, но Лен предпочитал физический контакт с обложкой и страницами, а от долгого взаимодействия с экраном у Лена начинала болеть голова. У него не было страницы в фейсбуке — учитывая его преступную деятельность, это было лишним, — а на ютубе мало что могло привлечь его внимание, хотя опять же, Барри часами смотрел всякие каналы, начиная от научно-популярных, игровых и даже каналов с туториалами по макияжу (про последнее Лен предпочел даже не спрашивать).  
  
В конечном итоге безделье заставило его поддаться чувству, которое свербило и не давало ему покоя с того момента, как он включил компьютер — Лен со вздохом открыл поисковую строку и впечатал туда «Рэтэуэй, Хартли».  
  
Первое, что появилось на экране — огромная статья о том, что от Хартли отказались родители, когда узнали о его ориентации. У него была сладкая жизнь и даже приличное наследство, но его лишили всего. К статье было приложено несколько противоположных друг другу снимков — самодовольный Хартли в модных костюмах и с родителями, и намного менее лестные фото — он в трениках, мешковатой толстовке и в целом выглядящий довольно измученным. Но даже на этих фотографиях он умудрялся выглядеть уж больно наглым. Закусив губу, Лен закрыл статью и открыл другую.  
  
В итоге ему даже стало немного жаль парня. Ясно, что сын мистера и миссис Рэтэуэй был гением, но это не остановило их от отречения и провозглашения его отродьем дьявола, когда Хартли совершил перед ними камин-аут, и Лен задался вопросом, не было ли это лишь предлогом, чтобы избавиться от сына. Это было довольно жестоко, и ему тут же стало нехорошо от собственных мыслей. Даже кто-то столько неприятный, как Хартли, не заслуживал такого, пусть он и был не очень хорошим человеком (херовым, в общем).  
  
Лен вернулся на главную страницу поиска и обнаружил там длиннющий список научных работ и исследовательских проектов под именем Хартли, и все они для Лена были китайской грамотой. Пацан был трудоголиком, умным, надо было отдать ему должное. Учитывая, как Барри восторженно отзывался о своих друзьях Кейтлин и Циско, о С.Т.А.Р Лабс и почти фанатично преклонялся перед серьезными учеными, например, перед доктором Харрисоном Уэллсом, Лен, наверное, мог понять, почему Барри притащил из бара именно Хартли. На самом деле, Уэллс тоже был той еще сволочью, хоть Лен о нем знал мало — но этого вполне хватало. Так что Барри предпочитал определенный типаж мужчин.  
  
Злясь на самого себя, Лен захлопнул ноутбук. Какая ему вообще разница? Зачем он тратит время на загугливание какого-то парня, с которым Барри почти переспал? Его это вообще не касалось, и Барри похоже не собирался встречаться с Хартли снова, хотя это спорный вопрос.  
  
— Мне нужно какое-то хобби, — сказал он вслух. В тишине комнаты это звучало еще более убого. Он разговаривает сам с собой. Леонард Снарт, матерый уголовник, бывший вор и грабитель банкоматов. Неудачник, который гуглил парня, которого на одну ночь снял его сосед, и сидел на кухне, бормоча себе под нос.  
  
  
В первую очередь он позвонил Мику, но его сразу же встретило гневное голосовое сообщение, в котором голос Мика угрожал убить абонента с особой жестокостью, если он от него не отвяжется. Очевидно, он выключил телефон. Наверное, с похмелья, подумал Лен, и это не стоило того, чтобы ему при встрече дали кулаком в лицо, если он нарушит крепкий чудесный сон Мика. Кроме того, всякий раз, когда они куда-то выбирались вместе, это часто включало в себя драки и грабеж, что было привычками, от которых Лен пытался избавиться.  
  
Он решил попытать счастья с Сарой. Она ответила после третьего гудка, как всегда раздражающе веселая, а на заднем плане что-то шумело. Морщась, Лен отодвинул телефон подальше от уха.  
  
— Ты свободна сегодня?  
  
— Может быть, — ответила Сара. — Когда?  
  
— Сейчас. Мне нечем заняться. Мик изображает Спящую Красавицу, а если мне придется заполнить еще хотя бы одно заявление о приеме на работу, я прострелю себе башку. Как насчет того, чтобы развлечь меня?  
  
— Мне очень не хочется отказываться от такого щедрого предложения, — сухо сказала Сара. — Я еду в Старлинг Сити, чтобы встретиться с Лорел. Сестринская привязанность, понимаешь? Мы очень долго не виделись. Будем сидеть в пижамах, пить вино и жаловаться на все, что нас бесило на протяжении последних шести месяцев. На это понадобиться три дня как минимум.  
  
— Как мило, — ехидно заметил Лен.  
  
— Тебе тоже стоит провести время со своей сестрой, — многозначительно сказала Сара. — Я ее тоже давно не видела.  
  
— Мы с Лизой пришли к соглашению, — сказал Лен. — Я не трогаю мудака, с которым она сейчас встречается, до тех пор, пока она держит его подальше от меня, чтобы у меня не было повода пристрелить его. У ее нынешнего ухажера модный пентхаус и огромный счет в банке, так что меня пока что вполне устраивает то, где она находится. Как только он ей надоест, я буду более чем готов врезать ему.  
  
— У вас двоих действительно теплые сердечные отношения, — добавила Сара. — Слушай, мне пора. Ты большой мальчик, Леонард, сможешь сам себя развлечь.  
  
— Хорошо, сказал Лен. — Но не приходи ко мне плакаться, когда вы с Лорел начнете рвать друг другу волосы.  
  
— Пока, Леонард. — Сара повесила трубку.  
  
Он нахмурился. Даже Сара думала, что ему нужно какое-то хобби — будто бы у Сары было много увлечений, за исключением потасовок и бухла.  
  
Что делают нормальные люди в свободное время? Лен поморщился. Единственным нормальным человеком в его окружении был Барри, а его увлечения ограничивались трепотней без умолку и протиранием штанов за телевизором.  
  
Телевизор.  
  
Нетфликс. Именно этим занимались обычные люди — тратили кучу времени на телевизор. Лен считал нормальным смотреть старые хорошие фильмы, он многие из них уже видел, но стадный инстинкт пялиться во все подряд бессмысленные передачи к нему не имел никакого отношения. Но как говорится, если ты не можешь победить кого-то, присоединяйся к ним. По крайней мере, если Лен посмотрит несколько эпизодов какого-нибудь популярного в последнее время сериала на Нетфликс, ему будет, о чем поговорить с людьми.  
  
Вздохнув, Лен открыл свой ноутбук. Барри радостно поделился своим паролем от Нетфликс с Леном, хотя тот и не думал, что это может ему пригодиться. Но он решил, что лучше пусть его мозг расплавится от количества дурацких телепрограмм, чем от скуки.  
  


***

  
  
— Леона-а-а-ард! Я до-о-о-ома!  
  
Леонард подскочил, неприлично хрюкнув от неожиданности. Он был сбит с толку и сонно оглядел кухню, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он заметил Барри, стоящего в дверном проеме с нелепой ухмылкой на лице. В руках он держал пузатые пакеты.  
  
— Ты что, уснул? — злорадно спросил Барри.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Лен.  
  
Он начал запоем смотреть ТВ-шоу, то, о котором ему так давно твердили, даже Мик и Сара отчитывали его за то, что он его не видел. Лен включил первый эпизод, и, к его удивлению, его затянуло, и он даже не заметил, как пролетели полчаса. Весь день он смотрел первый сезон, серию за серией, и осилил три четверти… а потом появился Барри, размахивающий пакетами. Ноутбук валялся где-то в стороне и уже перешел в спящий режим (как и Лен).  
  
Вдруг в шее Лена что-то хрустнуло, и это было так же необычно, как капли слюны на кухонном столе. Лен наскоро протер поверхность рукавом, надеясь, что Барри ничего не заметил.  
  
— Ты тут! — пропел Барри. — Все нормально. Я никому не расскажу. — Он приложил палец к губам, широко улыбаясь. — Я принес китайскую еду!  
  
Стоило ему упомянуть об этом, Лен сразу почувствовал запах. Его желудок заурчал. Возможно, его слишком затянул сериал, чтобы он вспомнил про ланч. Наверное.  
  
— Я собирался вечером готовить, — напомнил ему Лен.  
  
— Я помню! — Барри пересек кухню и начал выгружать свои трофеи на кухонный стол. Вид пенополистирольных контейнеров снова вызвал урчание в животе Лена. — Но я хотел еще раз извиниться за прошлую ночь, так что… мир?  
  
— Я люблю готовить, Барри, тебе не придется постоянно покупать еду навынос. Тебе не стоит. Твои конечности-палки такими худыми не будут, если ты будешь продолжать есть всю эту хрень.  
  
Барри отмахнулся с беспечностью человека, который никогда не заморачивался с тем, что ест.  
  
— Да знаю я. Но я… хотел китайской еды, — признался он. — Я взял тебе утку в хрустящем кляре и креветочные крекеры.  
  
— Мои любимые, — нехотя признался Лен. — Откуда ты узнал?  
  
Барри закатил глаза и открыл еще один контейнер. Аппетитный запах наполнил кухню.  
  
— Их все любят. Кроме Айрис. Он любит водоросли — только водоросли и больше ничего. Чокнутая, — ласково сказал он.  
  
Они устроились перекусить в приятной дружеской тишине. Барри мог — и хотел — говорить с полным ртом, и его даже не смущал тот факт, что Лен был не так уж многословен и терпеть не мог постоянной болтовни. Еда была еще горячей, наверное, Барри очень спешил домой, чтобы она не успела остыть. Лен не знал, где находится ближайший китайский ресторан, но примерно помнил, что что-то такое было в нескольких кварталах от дома.  
  
Он был странным образом тронут этим жестом, хотя, по собственному признанию Барри, вся эта еда была принесена исключительно ради перемирия.  
  
После ужина Лен занялся уборкой. Он должен был признать, что в еде навынос был один весомый плюс — не нужно было мыть посуду. Он просто смял засаленные бумажки, в которые были упакованы контейнеры, и тут же почувствовал еще один укол в шею, причем в том месте, на котором он обычно лежал. Лен поморщился и прижал руку к шее, сжал ее несколько раз и осторожно наклонил голову, чтобы попытаться облегчить боль. Но это не сильно помогло.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спросил Барри, отрываясь от телефона.  
  
— Шея болит, — сказал Лен, с трудом удержавшись от очередной колкой шутки.  
  
— Ты на этой стороне спишь? — глаза Барри странно блеснули.  
  
Лен поморщился и отвернулся. Барри через минуту вдруг ухмыльнулся — ножки стула царапнули по полу, он отодвинул стул и встал.  
  
— Давай массаж сделаю.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Лен, от неожиданности так резко дергая головой, что чуть вторая половина шеи не заболела. Барри уже засучил рукава.  
  
— У Джо часто бывало защемление. Думаю, что это было связано с работой. Ловля плохих парней плохо отражается на здоровье. Хочешь посмотрю?  
  
— Я пас, — сухо сказал Лен.  
  
— Давай! — убеждал его Барри. — У меня хорошо получается!  
  
Он игриво пошевелил пальцами. Лен уставился на его длинные тонкие пальцы, а потом снова почувствовал болезненный укол в шее. Пришлось сдаться.  
  
— Хорошо, давай, — сказал он.  
  
Обрадовавшись, Барри похлопал по стулу, с которого только что встал, и Лен безропотно сел туда, куда указали. Барри устроил маленькое шоу, хрустя костяшками пальцев, а потом начал разминать плечи Лена.  
  
По крайней мере, казалось, что он знал, что делает; все напоминало профессиональный массаж. Несколько минут в комнате было тихо.  
  
Когда Барри снова заговорил, его голос был немного хриплым.  
  
— Было бы лучше, если бы ты снял рубашку.  
  
Лен повернулся, проигнорировав очередную вспышку боли в шее, чтобы удивленно посмотреть на Барри. Тот обезоруживающе поднял руки.  
  
— Что? Я просто предлагаю.  
  
Воздев глаза к потолку, Лен снова отвернулся. Поразмыслив несколько секунд — как правило, он не очень любил раздеваться на людях, потому что чувствовал себя как на виду, — но, в конце концов, он одним движением стянул свитер и бросил себе под ноги, хорошо, что он чуть раньше убрался. Под свитером у Лена не было футболки, и он услышал, как Барри в замешательстве вздохнул, увидев шрамы на его спине. Их было относительно немного — огнестрел, оставивший длинную борозду почти до бедра; уродливый белый след от потушенной сигареты; несколько мелких ножевых, плохо зашитых. Хорошо, что пацан не видел его грудь, на которой было намного больше следов.  
  
На мгновение Лен напрягся, не зная, будет ли Барри это комментировать. Но нет — Барри спокойно положил руки ему на плечи и вернулся к работе.  
  
Лен заскрипел зубами; Барри вовсе не был таким уж осторожным.  
  
— Я думал, что ты хочешь помочь моей шее, а не добить меня.  
  
— Я пытаюсь разработать все мышцы, — утвердительно сказал Барри. — Иисусе, ты так напряжен. А я думал, что Джо было плохо.  
  
Ощущения от того, как Барри разминал его плечи, были не такими уж приятными. Лен слышал, как его кости трещат, когда Барри работает над очередным упорным клубком сжатых мышц, когда пытается расслабить его и убрать напряженность. Лен стиснул зубы и с трудом удержался и не оттолкнул Барри.  
  
Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы мышцы разогрелись, а Барри вжился в роль его массажиста, и как только его пальцы стали теплее, а суставы у Лена перестали неприятно щелкать, боль начала отступать. Пальцы Барри терпеливо прорабатывали основание шеи. Хотя он все еще чувствовал дискомфорт там, где проходились пальцы Барри, мышцы стали более податливыми, и напряжение начало покидать плечи Лена.  
  
Он действительно не заметил, когда оно начало исчезать, но облегчение было ощутимым.  
  
В конце концов, Барри отступил, разминая пальцы.  
  
— Пожми плечами, — попросил он.  
  
Лен так и сделал. Боль в шее не совсем исчезла, но значительно ослабла, и плечам было удивительно свободно. Потрясенный Лен снова поднял и опустил плечи. Помимо остаточной боли, которая осталась от первой части массажа, он чувствовал себя прекрасно.  
  
— Лучше? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Лучше.  
  
— Тебе не стоит так запускать мышцы, — сказал Барри. — По крайней мере, постарайся не засыпать на столе. Для этого есть кровать.  
  
— Ха-ха, — кисло сказал Лен. — И как долго ты собираешься использовать это против меня?  
  
Барри сделал вид, что раздумывает.  
  
— Если ты наденешь фартук, то долго.  
  
— Тогда нам придется заключить соглашение. Ты никому об этом не расскажешь, а я надену чертов фартук.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Нет. Фартук дурацкий.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я так и знал, что этого не сделаешь.  
  
— Я дорожу репутацией, Скарлет.  
  
— Ой, да ладно. Это же я. Я на это больше куплюсь, и так уже слишком много видел.  
  
— Ясно. Мне придется заставить тебя молчать. Скажи, как ты предпочтешь умереть — от расчленения или обезглавливания?  
  
— Мирно и во сне.  
  
Лен тоже сделал вид, что думает.  
  
— Это вариант неплох. Я знаю одного парня, это будет дорого стоить, но я вроде как готов потратиться.  
  
— Вроде как?  
  
— Ну я, вообще-то, мечтал сделать все сам. Мои руки вокруг твоего горла…  
  
— Хм, как-то кинково, — сказал Барри, усаживаясь на кухонный стол.  
  
— Убери зад со стола. — Лен прищурился, бросая в Барри скомканный шарик бумаги от китайской еды — он отскочил от его лба, Лен поймал его и бросил в мусорное ведро.  
Барри равнодушно продолжал махать ногами, задевая пол.  
  
— Ага, тебе можно лежать на столе, а мне сидеть нельзя.  
  
Лен сердито посмотрел на Барри.  
  
— Не смей никому об этом говорить.  
  
— И что я за это получу? Взятки наличными я не беру. Тебе придется проявить творческие способности.  
  
— Хм, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Лен. — Моя душа? Ой, постойте, у меня ее нет. Моя вечная благодарность? Нет, не пойдет. Как насчет вечного рабства и котенка?  
  
— Ох, заманчиво, — сказал Барри. — Я люблю котят и рабство меня тоже устраивает. Будешь мыть посуду?  
  
— Если это спасет меня от позора перед Миком и Сарой, то я сделаю все что угодно.  
  
Он ждал очередной порции смешных колкостей, но Барри вдруг пошел красными пятнами и уставился на свои шнурки. С его губами происходило что-то странное — уголки подрагивали, и Барри смотрел куда угодно, только не на Лена, который таращился на него в полном замешательстве.  
  
В итоге Барри пробормотал что-то вроде «не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать» и густо покраснел. Лен не удержался и снова подколол его:  
  
— О, Барри, Барри, Барри, когда ты уже усвоишь? Очень мало осталось того, чего я в своей жизни не делал.  
  
Видимо, для Барри это уже было слишком — он издал слабый звук, будто поперхнулся, и цветом лица сравнялся с помидором. Все ясно. Видимо, он представлял все многочисленные страшные и жестокие вещи, на которые был способен Лен, и подумал, не входит ли он теперь в его список людей, которых следует убрать. Лен решил над ним сжалиться.  
  
Передвигаясь по кухне, он хлопнул Барри по плечу; пацан чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул, что вызвало у Лена смешок.  
  
— Расслабься, Барри.  
  
— Прости, — тихо сказал он.  
  
— Это всего лишь шутка. Ты знаешь, что это такое?  
  
Барри сначала таращился на Лена, а потом натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, — сказал он. — Шутка. Просто шутка. Ясно.  
  
Лен покачал головой и вышел из кухни, собираясь сходить в душ, прежде чем Барри опередит его и потратит всю горячую воду. Возможно, это была всего лишь игра его воображения, но Лену показалось, что он услышал, как Барри тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь на кухню.  
  


***

  
  
Это был один из первых странных и непонятных моментов между ними, но, как выяснилось, не последний.  
  
Следующий произошел через неделю или чуть позже, когда Лен возвращался домой после на редкость ужасного собеседования. Пролетев по лестнице, он ворвался в квартиру, пнул разбросанную обувь Барри и прошагал в гостиную, где нашел самого Барри, который сидел на диване и читал.  
  
Барри сразу поднял голову.  
  
— Лен? Все в порядке?  
  
— Отлично, — прорычал Лен, направляясь к шкафчику и выуживая оттуда бутылку водки. Он налил себе стакан и залпом выпил, тут же скривившись. Это было похоже на то, будто жидкость из зажигалки облизнула его горло, распространяя тепло вдоль живота и по пальцам. Хлопнув стаканом об стол, Лен налил еще.  
  
Барри осторожно вошел на кухню.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Собеседование случилось. — Лен хмыкнул. Глаза Барри тут же загорелись.  
  
— Ну и как прошло?  
  
Лен раздраженно глянул на своего соседа и поднял стакан.  
  
— О, — обронил Барри, — точно. — Он сразу стал каким-то суетливым. — Что случилось?  
  
— Меня не взяли, — жестко сказал Лен. — Они были готовы закрыть глаза на мою судимость и отсутствие среднего образования, но мое отношение ко всему этому стало последней каплей.  
  
— Судимость? — хрипло спросил Барри.  
  
Вот дерьмо. У Лена онемели губы. Он забыл, что Барри об этом не знает — он, как и любой законопослушный и порядочный гражданин, сразу посмотрел на Лена с беспокойством.  
  
Лен едва мог подавить в себе желание расколотить стакан об стену, поэтому просто выпил еще водки. Иисусе. Водка была ужасной, ему нужно было выхлебать намного больше, чтобы опьянеть настолько, насколько хотелось.  
  
— Я был молод. Одна ходка. У меня был отвратительный переходный возраст.  
  
Барри слегка расслабился, хотя все еще выглядел обеспокоенным. Запой в четыре часа дня вряд ли рассеет его опасения, но Лен решил, что сейчас уже не имеет смысла останавливаться, поэтому предложил Барри бутылку.  
  
— Нет, спасибо.  
  
— Давай, — подбодрил его Лен. — Ты ребенок, а не я. Немного.  
  
Это было неуклюже, но слова попали в цель. Барри сжал зубы.  
  
— Я не ребенок, — заявил он и забрал у Лена бутылку.  
  
Лен наблюдал за ним, чтобы убедиться, что пацан не жульничает — он храбро сделал приличный глоток, но потом захлебнулся и отчаянно закашлялся. Лен забрал у него бутылку, чтобы Барри ее не уронил.  
  
С трудом передвигаясь по кухне, Барри наклонился над раковиной и выплюнул остатки водки, потом набрал в рот воды и сплюнул. Когда он повернулся, Лен увидел, что его глаза покраснели. Снарт повеселел.  
  
— Не выдержал, да?  
  
— Я выдержал бы! — в свою защиту сказал Барри. — Просто… обычно не пью чистую водку.  
  
— Зато теперь у тебя вырастут волосы на груди, а то у тебя явно еще их нет.  
  
— Мне не нравится волосатая грудь, — фыркнул Барри.  
  
— Буду иметь в виду.  
  
После этих слов Лена повисла странная пауза. Барри смотрел так, будто у Лена выросла вторая голова. Почувствовав себя неуютно, Лен отвернулся и сделал вид, будто глядит в окно. Не чтобы ему было так нужно туда смотреть. Из окон открывался вид на многоквартирные дома, редкие деревья и шоссе, если голову поднять повыше. Когда Лен снова повернулся, Барри выглядел нормально.  
  
— Играл когда-нибудь в алкогольный пинг-понг? — непринужденно спросил Лен.  
  
— Неа.  
  
— Тогда тебе пора узнать, что это такое. — Лен поставил бутылку на стол. — Чашки есть?  
  
У них не было пластиковых стаканчиков, поэтому они вытащили все возможные чашки и кружки. Теннисного мячика у них тоже не было, но Барри откопал где-то старый мячик для пинг-понга, и игра началась. Во избежание отравления алкоголем, водка-понг превратился в «водка-с-колой-понг», но они довольно быстро напились.  
  
Хихикая, Барри облокотился о стол, целясь в один из стаканов. Даже будучи трезвым, он ужасно бросал мяч. Лен отпил половину стакана, чтобы хотя бы немного сравнять счет.  
  
— Сожалею о твоей работе, — сказал ему Барри. Его мячик приземлился в один из стаканов — не в тот, в который он целился, но Барри победоносно вскинул кулак.  
  
Закатив глаза, Лен выудил мяч и сделал еще один глоток.  
  
— Будут и другие варианты. Во всяком случае, я и не был особо уверен, что гожусь для этой работы.  
  
— Что за работа?  
  
— Стриптиз, — сказал Лен. — Платят хорошо, но не переношу, когда люди меня объективизируют.  
  
Барри фыркнул так громко, что из его носа брызнула кола.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся и прислонился спиной к стойке, отпивая из своего стакана. Через минуту, после малопривлекательных попыток прочистить нос, Барри сказал:  
  
— Если говорить серьезно, то ты был бы довольно горячим стриптизером.  
  
— А теперь ты меня объективизируешь! — возмутился Лен. — В моем собственном доме!  
  
— В нашем собственном доме, — поправил его Барри. — Я тоже тут живу.  
  
— К моему огорчению. Я пытаюсь от тебя избавиться, а ты продолжаешь возвращаться.  
  
— Ты никогда от меня не избавишься, — сказал ему Барри. — Я буду преследовать тебя…  
  
— Как отвратный запах…  
  
— Да… — Барри вдруг понял, что сказал. — Нет, стой…  
  
Смеясь, Лен поставил стакан на стол и растрепал волосы Барри, тот попытался вывернуться, но Лен упрямо продолжал его лохматить, пацан извивался и протестовал, отбиваясь как котенок, который умывается. Вскоре Барри напоминал очень встрепанного ежа. Лен отпустил его, и Барри отпрянул, чуть ли не спотыкаясь, Лен едва успел подхватить его, а затем запоздало понял, что они теперь оказались гораздо ближе друг к другу.  
  
Барри порозовел и слабо захихикал, глядя на Лена. Его улыбка смягчилась, стало более спокойной, но глаза все еще были косые. Лен ухмыльнулся.  
  
Пошатываясь, Барри закинул другую руку Лену плечо и прикусил губу. Лен разглядывал его и чувствовал что-то очень похожее на очарование, но потом очнулся и отпустил пацана.  
  
— Спасибо, что живешь со мной, — сказал Барри.  
  
Лен поднял бровь.  
  
— Размяк, Скарлет?  
  
— Нет. Но было бы неплохо, если бы ты тоже сказал мне спасибо.  
  
Притворившись, что он думает об это Лен произнес:  
  
 — Спасибо, что платишь больше половины арендной платы. Я не собирался упоминать об этом, пока не придет новый счет, но я сказал хозяину, что мы будем теперь платить не пополам, а семьдесят пять на двадцать пять. Надеюсь, твоя работа хорошо оплачивается.  
  
— Ты такой мудак, — сказал Барри, сияя как начищенный таз.  
  
— Я знаю, пацан. Я знаю.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром следующего дня Лен проснулся рано и с самодовольным видом грел пальцы о чашку кофе, пока Барри привычно скакал вокруг, как безголовая курица, запихивал в рот кашу, что-то дописывал в отчет, в то же время пытаясь завязать шнурки. В такие моменты Лен радовался, что он безработный — не нужно каждое утро проходить через всю эту канитель.  
  
— Сможешь на обратном пути купить продукты? — лениво спросил Лен. — Список на холодильнике.  
  
Барри, который зажал многострадальный отчет между зубов, отцепил записку от двери холодильника и осторожно сунул ее между страниц. Лен понадеялся, что он не забудет ее вытащить, и позже не сдаст своему боссу вымученный отчет вместе с просьбой купить две пинты молока и приправу.  
  
Барри сунул листы под мышку.  
  
— Да, но я буду поздно. У меня свидание.  
  
Лену вдруг стало жарко, будто кто-то открыл перед ним раскаленную духовку. Он раздраженно потянул ворот свитера.  
  
— Ты не говорил, что с кем-то встречаешься.  
  
Со времен Хартли. Казалось, что Барри и правда потерял интерес к поиску пассии после случая с Хартли, предпочитая по вечерам валяться на диване, облачившись в мешковатый свитер и штаны, рассказывая обо всем, что произошло днем, треплясь про сериалы и ТВ-шоу, читая (и часто комментируя происходящее или хихикая и так громко вскрикивая от удивления, что Лен частенько подпрыгивал от неожиданности) или же ничего не делая, попросту слоняясь из угла в угол. Лену и в голову не могло прийти, что у Барри кто-то есть — странно, что Барри ничего не рассказал ему, он же все выбалтывает. Конечно, Лен и половины не запомнил, болтовня Барри была чем-то вроде фонового шума, да и самому пацану, в общем-то, было все равно на то, что Лен почти не реагирует.  
  
— Еще рано что-то говорить. Мы собираемся поужинать, так что я поздно вернусь, но в магазин по дороге забегу, — сказал Барри, накинув на плечи куртку. Его взгляд, направленный на Лена, был слишком восторженным. — Он правда хороший парень. Когда я узнаю его получше, то, может быть, приведу его сюда, и ты с ним познакомишься.  
  
— Жду не дождусь, — ехидно сказал Лен.  
  
Видимо, Барри не понял его сарказма — он просиял и выскочил из квартиры. Лен вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно из-за того, что язвил, но потом плюнул на это. Барри все равно ничего не заметил.  
  
Он понятия не имел, почему так странно отреагировал на то, что у Барри сегодня свидание. Его отвращение к Хартли объяснить было довольно легко — парень был придурком. Но этот новый парень был неизвестной переменной, Лен даже его имени не знал, но этот незнакомец бесил Снарта точно так же, как и Хартли. Только одна мысль о нем вызвала эти непонятные ощущения — тепло распространилось по всему телу Лена, но это больше было похоже на сыпь, которая начала чесаться. Чтобы хоть что-то предпринять, Лен встал со стула и несколько раз прошелся по кухне, с сожалением глядя на свой кофе. Он его не допил, но это вряд ли помогло бы прийти в себя.  
  
Намотав пару кругов по кухне, Лен решил, что это чувство связано с тем, что он просто привык к присутствию Барри. Даже когда они не сидели вместе в гостиной, а занимались своими делами, Лен знал, что Барри дома — он пел в душе, гремел столовыми приборами, шебуршился в своей спальне, щелкал мышкой, листал страницы, и все это говорило Лену о том, что он не один.  
  
Снарт занервничал. У них была своего рода рутина, а теперь она изменилась, и это вызвало у него смутное беспокойство. Самым лучшим способом отогнать эти непрошенные мысли было организовать компанию самому себе, дабы заполнить возникший пробел.  
  


***

  
  
— У вас довольно мило, — заметила Сара, прогуливаясь по комнате. Внешне она казалась спокойной, но Лен был уверен, что она запоминает даже мельчайшие детали и оценивает обстановку, прежде чем по-настоящему расслабиться.  
  
Пожав плечами, Лен скрестил руки на груди. Он не считал себя хорошим хозяином — этот термин ассоциировался с мамочками из пригорода, которые носят фартуки и ласково кудахчут, размахивая тряпками и делая пирожные. Но, несмотря на это, Лен перед приходом Сары по-быстрому прошелся по дому с пылесосом. Он вымыл посуду и разобрал груду кроссовок Барри, которая высилась возле входной двери. Было чудо, что он не нашел кроссовок без пары. Лен провел добрых двадцать минут, располагая обувь ровными рядами, хотя эта работа, по сути, была бесполезной — Барри все равно вернет кроссовки в первоначальное состояние бардака, когда придет домой.  
  
Сара стянула из вазы с фруктами блестящее румяное яблоко и с хрустом откусила. Сок брызнул на ее запястье, и Сара невозмутимо облизала кожу. Лен отвернулся и снова посмотрел на вазу — она была новой, он приобрел ее недавно, лелея надежду убедить Барри есть что-то действительно полезное. Хоть пацан был тощим и неуемно активным (Барри всегда опаздывал, поэтому перманентно спешил, и Лен не думал, что он вообще передвигается пешком; он всегда прыгал или бегал, даже перед таксистами размахивал руками просто маниакально), но он обречен на сердечный приступ еще до того, как ему стукнет тридцать, если он не начнет есть что-то более питательное, чем готовая еда для разогрева в микроволновке или еда из кафе.  
  
— Ну как твой новый сосед? — спросила Сара.  
  
— Он грязнуля, не умеет готовить, не убирает за собой, слушает дерьмовую попсу и постоянно трындит. Это как жить с самым раздражающим в мире щенком.  
  
Сара внезапно улыбнулась — ее улыбка была больше похожа на оскал.  
  
— Он тебе нравится.  
  
— И с чего ты это взяла?  
  
Сара пожала плечами.  
  
— Если бы он тебя правда так раздражал, ты бы его уже пристрелил.  
  
Лен скривился, но вынужден был признать поражение. Да, он отказался от своей преступной жизни, но был совсем не против покончить со своим новым соседом и закопать его на заднем дворе, если он оказался бы вдруг конченым кретином. Например, если бы Хартли Рэтэуэй нарисовался вдруг у него на пороге с предложением разделить арендную плату, Лен бы, ничуть не смущаясь, его застрелил или хотя бы попросил Мика разобраться и поджарить ему зад.  
  
Фыркнув, Лен присел на диван. Сара плюхнулась на противоположный конец дивана, ухмыльнулась, как Чеширский Кот, а потом устроила ноги на коленях у Лена, не потрудившись разуться. Лен раздраженно пихнул ее в бедро, но потом сдался и вздохнул.  
  
Сара снова ухмыльнулась.  
  
— И где же это чудо? — спросила она, лениво догрызая яблоко и бросая огрызок в корзину под телевизором как заправский баскетболист. Лен закатил глаза, а Сара победоносно вскинула кулак.  
  
— Он на работе.  
  
— А когда вернется? Хочу познакомиться с этим таинственным парнем, который так тебя раздражает, что ты прямо  _не можешь дождаться_  возможности избавиться от него.  
  
— Не знаю, плевать. У него свидание.  
  
— Ааа, как мило! И кто она?  
  
— Это мужчина, — бросил Лен. — Наверняка тот еще мудила, если вспомнить его предыдущего ухажера. Главное, что он его сюда не притащил, потому что я возненавидел его последнего парня, которого обнаружил на нашем диване, еще до того, как он открыл рот.  
  
— Ревнуешь, Леонард? — поддразнила Сара.  
  
Лен с презрением посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Ну уж нет.  
  
— Я же вижу. Твой сосед ушел в загул, как и все молодые парни, поэтому ты пригласил меня, чтобы заполнить пустоту.  
  
Лен фыркнул и взял пульт от телевизора, заставляя себя уставиться в экран, чтобы Сара не поняла, насколько она близка к истине. Не то чтобы он скучал по Барри — он просто к нему привык. Скрипы и другие звуки дома казались жуткими, если рядом не было того, кто мог бы их издавать; никто не стучал ложкой, добавляя в чай слишком много сахара, не спотыкался о собственные ноги и не шелестел страницами журнала чересчур энергично.  
Кроме того, Лену очень не нравилось ощущение, что он просто сидит и ждет, когда Барри вернется. Он не ждал, но оставаясь в одиночестве, Лен чувствовал именно это. Чувствовал себя  _жалким_.  
  
— Мик его видел? — поинтересовалась Сара, когда ей наскучило смотреть, как Лен щелкает пультом.  
  
Он слегка напрягся, надеясь, что она не заметила, но как бы не так. Это заметил бы любой, даже не такой наблюдательный человек, как Сара, кто не привык оглядывать одним взглядом комнату, анализируя обстановку за считаные секунды.  
  
— Я не сказал ему о Мике, — коротко высказался Лен.  
  
Сара вопросительно подняла брови.  
  
— Барри не знает о моих…  _внеклассных занятиях_. Ему известно, что я законопослушный гражданин, у которого настали трудные времена, и единственное препятствие на пути поисков работы — несколько незначительных судимостей. Я не рассказал ему всего, пусть он считает, что это нарушения ПДД или нарушения общественного порядка. Я провел довольно хорошую работу, заметая следы моей преступной карьеры. Но Мик…  
  
— Выглядит как бандит.  
  
— И это тоже, — признался Лен. — Но в основном… он не верит в мой честный образ жизни. Не хочу, чтобы он приходил сюда, чтобы чесать языком или еще чего похуже. И есть еще кое-что, Барри — коп.  
  
Сара поперхнулась.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну не коп, а судмедэксперт. Но мы оба знаем, как Мик относится к полицейским, и я не хочу в один прекрасный день прийти домой и увидеть, что моя квартира сгорела дотла, а моего соседа линчуют на лужайке.  
  
— Господи, Леонард! Уверена, ты сделаешь правильный выбор. Ты оставишь свой криминальный промысел и будешь примерным мальчиком? А что, если он найдет твои снимки в базе данных?  
  
— Он судмедэксперт, и единственная причина, по которой ему придется искать мое лицо — это моя смерть, а мне к тому времени уже точно будет все равно.  
  
— Я не о том говорю, — пробормотала Сара. — Перестань.  
  
— Перестань что?  
  
— Листать эти чертовы каналы. У меня уже голова болит. Выбери что-то одно или выключи.  
  
Лен вырубил телевизор и бросил пульт на другой диван — там обычно сидел Барри. Пульт приземлился на подушки — Сара тут же подняла брови, и Лен понял, что швырнул его слишком уж сильно.  
  
— В чем проблема, Леонард?  
  
— Во-первых, меня задрало торчать в четырех стенах без работы, — прорычал Лен. — Без работы, без моих дел и почти без денег. И без вариантов. Я либо вернусь к привычному образу жизни, либо буду объяснять Барри, почему я не могу платить свою долю за квартиру, и еще долго не смогу.  
  
Сара поднялась с дивана и сняла обувь, после чего встала напротив Лена.  
  
— Прекрати ныть, — резко сказала она. — У тебя в жизни полный бардак. Разберись. Если будешь сидеть на заднице ровно — ничего не изменится.  
  
— И что же ты предлагаешь делать? — вскинулся Лен.  
  
— Выпусти пар. Я знаю, тебе это нужно, Леонард, у тебя на лбу написано.  
  
— Я не хочу драться с тобой, — с легким отвращением сказал Лен.  
  
— Да что ж ты будешь делать! — рявкнула Сара и выбросила ногу вперед, целясь в голову Лена.  
  
Он довольно легко остановил ее — схватил за лодыжку, когда нога Сары была всего лишь в паре дюймов от его щеки, выводя ее из равновесия. Сара вырвалась, даже не упав, а потом снова ударила его — этот удар Лен едва не пропустил.  
  
Осторожно встав, он обошел диван. Сара откинула волосы назад и улыбнулась. А потом бросилась прямо на Лена.  
  
Дрались они преимущественного на кулаках, иначе они просто избили бы друг друга до полусмерти — особенно если бы Сара использовала какие-то подручные материалы, как, например, строительные леса, как несколько дней назад. Они дрались методично, чтобы не повредить мебель и не потревожить соседей, но Сара вовсе не была слишком уж осторожной, поэтому Лену приходилось давать ей сдачи.  
  
Примерно через полчаса они рухнули обратно на диван, смахивая пот и тяжело дыша. Лен покраснел и закатал рукава свитера, чтобы немного остыть. Щеки Сары тоже заалели, на щеке наливался синяк — Лен ударил ее слишком сильно, но это было честно, потому что у него самого остались на ребрах следы от ее ногтей, она умудрилась поцарапать его через свитер.  
  
Сара все еще ухмылялась. Лен повернул голову и тоже улыбнулся.  
  
— Лучше? — спросила она.  
  
— Лучше, — согласился Лен.  
  
— Хорошо. Теперь давай перекусим. Пока я выбивала из тебя дерьмо, я проголодалась.  
  
Оскалившись напоследок, Лен направился к холодильнику и быстро обшарил полки. Единственной приличной вещью там был лосось — Барри так поэтично отзывался о нем, когда Лен как-то раз приготовил лосося на гриле с прованскими травами и лимоном. Пацан тогда сказал, что никогда в жизни не пробовал ничего более вкусного.  
  
 _Как жаль, что его сейчас здесь нет,_ — кисло подумал Лен, вытаскивая рыбу из холодильника.  
  
— Лосось? — сказал он вслух.  
  
— Устроит. Помощь нужна?  
  
— Обязательно, — отозвался Лен и оставил Сару сидеть на диване и смотреть шоу, которое он пропустил, пока безумно перепрыгивал с канала на канал.  
  


***

  
  
В десять минут десятого раздалось привычное приветствие Барри. Лен удивленно посмотрел на часы на руке, а потом перевел взгляд на те, что висели на стене. Нет, со временем все в порядке. Странно.  
  
— Ты рано вернулся, — сказал он. — Как прошло твое свидание?  
  
 _Ужасно_ , судя по тому, что Барри рано вернулся домой. Лен не смог совладать с собой и самодовольно улыбнулся. Барри опять выбрал себе в партнеры какого-то мудака.  
  
— Пришлось отменить, — брюзгливо сказал Барри, и Лен услышал, как он перебурушивает всю тщательно организованную обувную систему, но он не мог заставить себя злиться. — Задержался на работе, — добавил Барри, все еще не высовываясь из коридора. — Сингх навешал сверхурочной работы. Убийцы не делают перерывов, если у кого-то намечается свидание.  
  
Наконец Барри появился в гостиной. Он выглядел измотанным и уставшим, его щеки покраснели, а волосы встали дыбом. Он замер в дверном проеме, тяжелая на вид сумка оттягивала его плечо. Лен и Сара сидели на противоположных концах дивана, а ноги Сары небрежно лежали на коленях Снарта. Барри помолчал, настороженно рассматривая развернувшуюся перед ним сцену.  
  
— Простите… — медленно произнес он. — Я помешал?  
  
— Нет, — бодро отозвалась Сара. — Два унылых ублюдка смотрят какую-то документалку про рыбу.  
  
— Барри, это Сара, — представил Лен. — Сара, Барри.  
  
— Приветик.  
  
— Привет, — без привычного энтузиазма ответил Барри.  
  
Лен несколько секунд разглядывал его лицо. У Барри под глазами залегли темные круги, похожие на синяки, губы были покрасневшие и искусанные. Пацану явно было не очень хорошо. Наверное, он был расстроен, Лен понадеялся, что Барри не умудрился заболеть и его не заразит. Барри вошел в гостиную, неприятно шаркая ногами, ворча и шмыгая носом — если он простыл, Лен точно будет следующей жертвой.  
  
— Пахнет лососем? — спросил Барри, наконец опуская сумку на пол.  
  
— Мы уже поели, — сказал Лен. — Ничего не осталось, прости.  
  
Барри заметно погрустнел, и Лен вдруг почувствовал себя очень плохо, несмотря на то, что он был честен с собой и признавал, что приготовил любимое блюдо Барри ему назло. Как бы сказать… ну и поделом тебе, нефиг быть где-то  _не здесь_. Лен позвал Сару и скормил ей еду, предназначавшуюся Барри — все было просто, но… он не ожидал, что все это вдруг станет таким неважным, пусть Барри ничего и не понял. Лен все равно чувствовал себя придурочным хером.  
  
— Я думал ты поешь вне дома, — как бы в оправдание сказал Лен. — Я и не знал, что твое свидание отменилось.  
  
— Все нормально, — устало сказал Барри, вешая пальто на вешалку и входя в кухню.  
  
Лен съежился в своем углу дивана.  
  
— Я могу тебе что-то приготовить.  
  
— Все нормально, — сказал Барри. — Правда.  
  
Он исчез в кухне и закрыл за собой дверь. Сначала там что-то загрохотало и застучало, а потом Лен услышал звук включившегося тостера и понял, что пацан делает себе тост. Из-за того, что они с Сарой всего полчаса назад съели изысканного лосося, который предназначался Барри, Лен почувствовал себя просто ужасно.  
  
— Я на минутку, — тихо сказал Лен, коснувшись ноги Сары. не говоря ни слова, она пересела и поджала ноги, тактично глядя не на Лена, а в телевизор.  
  
Лен встал и пошел на кухню.  
  
Барри орудовал ножом для масла, пока тостер дымился, пытаясь справиться с двумя слишком толстыми кусками хлеба. Лен быстро пересек кухню, выключил тостер, спас от верной гибели хлеб и разрезал кусочки еще на два. Вставив их в тостер, он убрал лишние куски обратно в пакет. Барри смотрел на него исподлобья, скрестив руки на груди и прижавшись спиной к стойке.  
  
— Ты слишком толсто нарезал, — пояснил Лен. — Если хочешь запихнуть их в тостер, режь потоньше.  
  
— Угу, а можно просто покупать нарезанный хлеб, как нормальные люди делают, — как бы оправдываясь, сказал Барри.  
  
На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Барри вдруг отпрянул, выпустил из рук нож, размазав масло по столешнице, но тут же спохватился и вытер пятно кухонным полотенцем. Видно было, что Барри сомневается в самом себе, смущается. Лен терпеливо ждал. Он хорошо умел молчать; и прекрасно знал, что самым лучшим способом заставить кого-то говорить было именно молчание — особенно это касалось Барри, наверное, у него была аллергия на тишину.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты привел девушку, — в конце концов выдавил Барри.  
  
— Сара не моя девушка, — ровным голосом пояснил Лен. — Она мой друг. И я рассказывал тебе о ней.  
  
— Она ведет себя как твоя девушка, — Барри насупился, скрестив руки на груди еще сильнее.  
  
Это утверждение казалось странным, если не считать того факта, что Лен, в общем-то, считал себя закрытым человеком. Он не привык показывать чувства. Пока они жили вместе, по их квартире промаршировали целые легионы друзей Барри и его любовных увлечений, Лену на обозрение, но сам Лен еще никого не приводил. Он привык держать между собой и кем-либо еще определенную дистанцию; не обнимался, не давал «пять» или не шлепал по спине, по крайней мере, не так уж часто. И он всегда сидел далеко от Барри, когда они вечером встречались в гостиной (хотя Барри чаще всего перебирался к нему поближе). Лен предположил, что Барри было не очень приятно увидеть, что Лен делит диван с женщиной, даже если это и была Сара, которая относилась к Барри не иначе как к мебели.  
  
Легкий контакт между ним и Сарой был таким естественным, что Лен привык к нему и даже не задумывался, как это выглядит со стороны. И конечно же, Лен сам ее пригласил, да еще и приготовил необычный ужин.  
  
— Просто это смешно — ты спокойно можешь приводить домой девушку, но стоит мне прийти с парнем, разворачивается Третья мировая война, — пробормотал Барри. — Конечно, Хартли был тем еще мудаком, но… я видел, как ты смотрел на меня, когда я начал говорить о Джереми, и я понял, что ты точно не оценишь, если я приведу его сюда, и именно поэтому я никогда не приглашал его домой, хотя это было бы намного уместнее для первых нескольких свиданий…  
  
— Сара не моя девушка, Барри, — твердо сказал Лен, зная, что лучше не давать Барри завести шарманку, если ты не хочешь слушать его болтовню в ближайшие минут сорок.  
  
— ...и он действительно хороший парень, и я не давлю на него, он не платит за мой ужин, или еще за что-то, а этого трудно избежать, если вы в ресторане… что?  
  
— Сара не моя девушка, — терпеливо повторил Лен. — Она мой хороший друг. Ты, наверное, мог заметить, у меня их немного.  
  
Барри что-то невнятно пробормотал и потер затылок — явно понял, что хватанул лишнего.  
  
— От твоего  _пристального_ внимания не должно было ускользнуть, что я довольно закрытый человек. Сара одна из очень ограниченного числа людей, с которыми я чувствую себя комфортно, так что если со стороны и кажется, что я близок с ней более, чем с другими людьми, то это просто потому, что мы с ней давно знакомы. А не потому, что я с ней встречаюсь.  
  
— Но это все равно не объясняет, почему ты так против того, чтобы я приглашал парней домой, — сказал Барри будто бы защищаясь.  
  
Лен мог бы отреагировать на это по-разному. Первая и наименее вероятная реакция — он мог бы объяснить (или хотя бы описать) странные чувства, которые он испытывал, когда Барри говорил о парнях совсем не в платоническом смысле. Донести до него жесткие, злые чувства, жар, похожий на лаву и внезапное желание раздавить что-нибудь. С другой стороны, было бы логично все отрицать и обозвать Барри параноиком. Но Лену эта тактика была не по душе — он так уже делал раньше, и это ничего не дало, кроме неуверенности в собственном восприятии. В итоге Лен выбрал самый последний вариант:  _нагло соврал_.  
  
— Честно говоря, Барри, у меня есть более важные дела, чем переживать, кого или что ты притаскиваешь домой. Пока ты не приводишь конченых ублюдков и бродячих кошек, можешь делать, что хочешь. Мне все равно.  
  
Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, Барри вдруг стал выглядеть так, будто Лен только что ударил его в лицо. Странно. Барри продолжал моргать и напоминал ребенка, который только что споткнулся и не знает, как к этому относиться.  
  
Стоило Лену начать волноваться, Барри будто очнулся ото сна и улыбнулся.  
  
— Отлично, — сказал он и повернулся к тостам. Лен смотрел, как Барри смазывает хлеб, щедро плюхая масло в середину и обмазывая края. Снарта от такой картины чуть не стошнило.  
  
Первый кусочек хлеба был уже на полпути ко рту Барри, когда Лен выхватил его и швырнул через всю кухню как чертов фрисби. Тост приземлился аккурат в мусорное ведро.  
  
— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул Барри.  
  
— Садись, — бросил Лен. — Я приготовлю что-нибудь.  
  
— Да я уже приготовил!  
  
— И ты не будешь это есть. Меня это оскорбляет.  
  
— Я есть хочу!  
  
— Твой уровень холестерина скажет мне спасибо, — заявил Лен, выуживая ингредиенты из недр холодильника.  
  
Барри с неохотой наблюдал за ним.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что я несколько лет сам себя кормил, перед тем как встретил тебя.  
  
— И это чудо, что ты выжил в такие темные времена, — сухо сказал Лен. — А теперь сядь и будь добр, закрой рот.  
  


***

  
  
Когда они вернулись в гостиную, Барри уже наелся того, что Лен счет приемлемым, и они оба напрочь забыли о Саре. Она лежала на диване, свернувшись калачиком, и смотрела малобюджетное ток-шоу, и Лен почувствовал дискомфорт, когда понял, что факт ее присутствия совершенно вылетел у него из головы. Минута превратилась в сорок, они с Барри словно оказались в пузыре, отрезающим их от реальности.  
  
Сара повернулась. Лен внимательно рассмотрел ее лицо, ища признаки раздражения и обиды — натянутые уголки рта, напряженные плечи, отстраненная холодность — но ничего этого не было.  
  
— Неприятности в раю? — спросила она.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Прости, я вовсе не хотел, чтобы разговор затянулся так надолго, — сказал Барри. — С моей стороны это было невежливо. Но в свою защиту скажу, что у меня был ужасный день.  
  
Сара похлопала по месту рядом с собой.  
  
— Присаживайся и расскажи, — приветливо предложила она.  
  
— Это очень долгая история, — предупредил Барри.  
  
— У меня полно времени. — Сара оглядела гостиную. — Леонард, у тебя есть карты?  
  
— Колода или две валялись где-то.  
  
Наверное, он их найдет, если постарается.  
  
— Ну а у меня есть бурбон, — провозгласила Сара, выуживая пузатую бутылку из сумки — Устроим маленькую вечеринку.  
  
  
Через двадцать минут они организовали покер, и Лен понял, что потерял Сару и Барри окончательно. Наверное, стоило взять крапленую колоду. Если бы Лен играл с Миком, то точно бы знал, что тот жульничает, но Барри и Сара обыгрывали его исключительно честно. Барри вообще застал Лена врасплох тем, что оказался тем еще карточным фокусником и оставлял Лена с носом без малейших усилий. Лен сначала был почти уверен, что Барри будет знать правила лишь Go Fish или Снапа, если повезет. Таланты Барри к покеру его шокировали; это было поразительно.  
  
— Папа научил, — пояснил Барри, когда Лен угрюмо признал поражение.  
  
— Отец Барри полицейский, — сказал Лен Саре, сгребая со стола карты, которые он отшвырнул от себя в порыве злости из-за проигрыша. — Наверное, поэтому он и не жульничает.  
  
— Нет, не Джо, а мой родной отец.  
  
Лен замер. Он не особо любил говорить об отце и заметил, что Барри тоже никогда о своем не упоминал, поэтому Снарт не считал нужным поднимать эту тему. Барри говорил о Джо и Айрис, и они были его единственной семьей. И хотя Лену все же было интересно узнать подробности, ему было несвойственно копаться в чужих жизнях. Лен попытался вести себя как обычно, отпил из стакана, но если Барри его демонстративное спокойствие не заметил, от  внимания Сары это не укрылось. Ее острый взгляд метнулся между ними двумя, а затем снова опустился вниз.  
  
— Он в тюрьме, — сказал Барри. Лен только тогда заметил, что пацан слегка… не пьян, но его речь стала мягче, его слабо пошатывало, когда он лениво тасовал свои карты.  
  
— Что он сделал? — полюбопытствовала Сара.  
  
Лен насторожился. Конечно, они оба хотели это знать, но если бы кто-то задал подобный вопрос Лену, он бы припер вопрошающего к стенке и в недвусмысленных выражениях пояснил, что если этот кто-то не хочет следующие несколько месяцев выплевывать зубы, то лучше бы ему забрать свои слова назад. Эта тема была слишком личной, особенно для того, чтобы делиться ею с тем, кого ты видишь впервые в жизни.  
  
— Он невиновен! — с искренним убеждением сказал Барри. — Его подставили.  
  
— Я сожалею, — добавила Сара.  
  
Она намеренно не смотрела на Лена, который боролся с желанием закатить глаза. В молодости он тоже уверенно защищал родного отца, который уж точно не мог быть преступником. Даже когда он ударил Лена и толкнул Лизу, пил, курил и делал бог знает, что еще, когда колошматил Лена в пьяном угаре, Лен все равно почти ежедневно приходил из школы с новой порцией синяков, потому что бил каждого, кто называл его отца вором и жуликом. Ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что дети в школе были правы не то чтобы наполовину, а его отец был еще большим ублюдком. Борясь с собственными заблуждениями насчет отца Барри, Лен посочувствовал пацану, но отвращение никуда не делось. Отвращение из-за того, что такой умный, хороший парень, как Барри страдает той же идиотской манией, что и Лен много лет назад.  
  
— Что случилось? — осторожно спросила Сара.  
  
Барри положил карты на стол. Он не казался злым, скорее просто что-то для себя решил — и погрустнел.  
  
— Когда я был маленьким, мою мать убили.  
  
Сара напряглась.  
  
— В ту ночь я был в своей комнате, — начал Барри, — услышал шум внизу. Шелест, будто вихрь. Я вылез из постели, чтобы посмотреть, что это было. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Я спустился вниз и услышал, как мама кричит, она была в гостиной. Вокруг нее был свет, и в этом свете человек — человек, одетый во все желтое.  
  
Лен не мог смотреть на Сару, только неотрывно глазел на Барри.  
  
— Мужчина двигался так быстро, что я едва мог его разглядеть, только мельком увидел. Потом появился папа, который схватил меня и крикнул, чтобы я бежал из дома. Но я не мог пошевелиться, будто меня заморозили. Но он велел убираться. А потом я оказался в десяти кварталах от дома.  
  
Барри сделал глоток, а его рука, сжимающая стакан, задрожала.  
  
— Я бежал всю дорогу. Когда… когда я вернулся, в доме было полно полицейских. Я вошел и… увидел белый лист. Такой, что показывают по телевизору. Я стянул его и… — Барри сглотнул. — Там была моя мама, под простыней. И она… не просыпалась. — Барри поднял голову и вдруг решительно посмотрел на Сару и Лена. — Все говорили, что это мой отец. Все думают, что он убил ее. Но я знаю правду. Это был человек в желтом костюме.  
  
Сара взяла Барри за руку, но он даже не обратил на это внимания.  
  
— Поэтому я пошел работать в полицию, — сказал Барри. — Я смогу найти больше улик. И смогу выяснить, что случилось с моей мамой, и докажу, что это был не мой отец, он ее не убивал. Однажды я докажу, что он невиновен и верну его домой.  
  
Повисла гнетущая долгая тишина. Внезапно Барри засмущался и опустил взгляд.  
  
— Вы думаете, что я сумасшедший, — печально сказал он.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — произнесла Сара.  
  
Барри широко распахнул глаза и с надеждой уставился на нее.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Нет. Я видела столько сумасшедшего дерьма в своей жизни, поэтому кто я такая, чтобы спорить с тем, что ты видел? К тому же ты был там и видел, что произошло. Если бы твой отец убил твою мать, ты бы знал.  
  
— Я это и говорил! — Барри приободрился. — Мой отец не такой — я бы знал! Я встречал убийц. Ты сразу поймешь, что они убийцы. Это всегда понятно.  
  
Лен поерзал на диване. Если это правда, то Барри должен сейчас прекрасно понимать, что находится в комнате с двумя убийцами. Но Лен слишком хорошо знал, что убийцы могут выглядеть совершенно по-разному, и ты порой даже не догадаешься, что человек перед тобой кого-то пришил.  
  
— А ты мне не веришь, — вдруг тихо сказал Барри, глядя на Лена.  
  
— Ты должен признать, что-то, что какой-то парень ворвался в твой дом и убил твою мать, а «торнадо» вели бой в вашей гостиной, звучит довольно неправдоподобно, — заметил Лен.  
Барри приложил все усилия, чтобы никак не реагировать, но Лен все равно заметил, как пацан подобрался и сгорбился.  
  
— Я не знаю, как этому верить, Барри, — признался он. — Принять твою сторону в этой истории очень трудно… но я не знаю твоего отца, и не могу с уверенностью говорить, что ты все это выдумал. В мире происходит огромное количество безумных вещей. Я тоже видел всякое сумасшедшее дерьмо. Кто я такой, чтобы обвинить тебя во лжи? Я верю, что ты веришь в это. Прости, но это все.  
  
Барри отвернулся и отвечать не стал. Лен снова почувствовал укол вины, будто бы он должен был поверить в эту шизанутую историю по умолчанию, только потому, что ее рассказал Барри, а Барри никогда не врет — его искренность была почти болезненной, не поверить ему было невозможно, что бы он ни говорил. Барри был честным во всем — это касалось его интересов, переживаний, социальной жизни, все это проникало в их маленькую квартирку, и Лен еще до того, как расценил это как раздражающий фактор, понял, что это его… успокаивает. Это стало каким-то…  _домашним_. Если Барри будет молчать и сдерживаться, это нарушит равновесие, а если Лен будет настаивать на том, что он не верит в эту сказку, пацан и вовсе может съехать.  
  
Живот Лена неприятно скрутило.  
  
Затем Барри снова повернулся к нему — глаза пацана блестели, губы были крепко сжаты, а когда он заговорил, его голос был сиплым, будто у него горло сдавило от волнения.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Барри. — За честность. Большинство людей… они просто считают меня сумасшедшим.  
  
— Ты живешь с этим, — сказала Сара. — Надо быть действительно сумасшедшим, чтобы с этим мириться.  
  
Барри рассмеялся и вытер глаза. Лен поспешно отвел взгляд — так ему не пришлось бы смотреть на него и пытаться игнорировать или анализировать странные ощущения, которые он почувствовал, когда увидел, что Барри вот-вот расплачется. Спасибо, боже, за Сару, подумал Лен; через минуту Барри окончательно пришел в себя, только ярко-розовое пятно и слишком блестящие глаза напоминали о том, что было совсем недавно.  
  
Лен почувствовал облегчение. Он не знал, как справляться с такого рода эмоциональными всплесками; он был в ужасе оттого, что нужно обниматься и делать подобные странные вещи, чтобы подбодрить человека. Лучшее, что мог делать Лен — внимательно слушать, что он и делал всегда, с едва заметным дискомфортом.  
  
Он бросил благодарный взгляд на Сару, которая никак на него не отреагировала.  
  
— Сыграем? — спросила она, разваливаясь на диване и продолжая смотреть прямо на Лена.  
  
— Я всегда готов! — преувеличенно бодро сказал Барри, отдавая карты Лену, который хоть и плохо играл в покер, но карты тасовал отлично.  
  
Они настроились на новую игру, Лен испытал чувство огромного облегчения, но внутри все равно свербило, но он решил это игнорировать.  
  
Он сделал вид, что смотрит на свои руки и что не видит, как Барри и Сара по очереди стреляют в него глазами, хотя должны были смотреть не на Лена, а на свои карты.  
  


***

  
  
— Спасибо за сегодня, — сказал Барри. — Было здорово. Отличный конец отвратительного дня.  
  
Они стояли в коридоре, на полпути к спальням. Сара ушла около пятнадцати минут назад, Барри и Лен сначала попробовали навести порядок, но ничего толкового из этой затеи не вышло, потому что было слишком поздно. Поэтому они оставили пустые стаканы и карты на столе. Утром от посуды останутся круги, которые будет тяжело отмыть, но Лену было, откровенно говоря, насрать на чистоту. Его глаза опухли и чесались, он устал, губы слегка онемели от выпитого виски, и он по-прежнему чувствовал легкое раздражение, которое было совершенно не уместным. Барри стоял напротив него, засунув руки в карманы. Его глаза тоже были красными, а волосы топорщились во все стороны. Несмотря на усталость, буквально написанную на его лице, Барри явно не сильно хотел сейчас ложиться спать. У Лена же были совсем иные желания. Он любил поспать и вставал пораньше, а не валялся без дела, как дурак, забив на дела, а потом носился по дому в панике (как Барри).  
  
Тем не менее, он не жаловался.  
  
Лен прислонился к стене, чтобы получше рассмотреть Барри; он выглядел таким юным в чрезмерно большом свитере и невероятно узких джинсах —  _слишком юным_. Даже в полумраке коридора было видно, что под глазами Барри залегли темные тени.  
  
— Отличная похвала. И все?  
  
Барри покраснел.  
  
— Ладно… мне стоит извиниться за свою исповедь. Я не хотел тебя задеть.  
  
— Мне не привыкать к проблемам с отцом, Барри, — сказал Лен. — Мы же в одной лодке. Мой отец тоже в тюрьме.  
  
Барри вскинул голову, пристально глядя на Лена.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Д-да. — Лен предательски запнулся на букве «д», но постарался говорить непринужденно. — Только мой старик виновен. Почти по всем параметрам.  
  
— Это отстой, — честно сказал Барри. — Полный отстой.  
  
Лен ждал, что за этим последует, затаив дыхание, эта часть разговора уже его бесила. «Мне жаль, — представил Лен себе слова Барри, а затем тут же придумал свою реплику. — А мне нет!». Но к его изумлению, Барри спокойно встретил взгляд Лена.  
  
— Так будет лучше, — сам от себя не ожидая, ответил Лен. — Главное, что он подальше от меня.  
  
— Думаю… что он сделал что-то очень хреновое.  
  
— Он много чего сделал, — отрезал Лен. — Исправить это я не могу. — Воцарилась тишина. Лен не хотел говорить об этом, знал, что это неловко. — Ты не собираешься говорить, что тебе жаль? — Это прозвучало скептически, но Лен хотел убедиться, что Барри этого точно не скажет.  
  
Барри пожал плечами.  
  
— Какой в этом смысл?  
  
Лен попытался не коситься на Барри с недоверием. Уже не в первый раз оказывалось, что пацан намного умнее, чем выглядит.  
  
Снова стало тихо. Лен изучал томную позу Барри — тот стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, откинув голову назад. Его шея слегка подрагивала. Барри закрыл глаза, щурясь на свет, а его профиль слабо осветило с одной стороны. Лен с каким-то незнакомым восхищением смотрел, как Барри сглотнул с тихим звуком. Затем он снова открыл глаза и встретился с Леном взглядом.  
  
Лен почувствовал в груди что-то странное — трепыхание, какое-то шевеление, что-то между тем и тем. Неуклюжее, резкое, будто что-то внезапно сжалось. Лен с опаской переступил с ноги на ногу. Барри все еще смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом — словно запоминал черты его лица, и от этого Лену стало неудобно. Он почувствовал, что атмосфере между ними что-то изменилось, но не знал, как к этому отнестись.  
  
Кашлянув, Лен выпрямился.  
  
Барри расслабился, и Лен вдруг понял, что его искусная томная поза была специальной, потому что он знал, как красиво выглядит. Маленький тщеславный говнюк. С трудом сдержав смешок, Лен сказал:  
  
— Я иду спать.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо ответил ему Барри.  
  
Но ни один из них не сдвинулся с места. Лен вдруг подумал, что они оба чего-то ждут, но он понятия не имел, чего именно.  
  
После минутного бессмысленного молчания он решил, что это было глупо. Он просто устал, вот и все.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Барри.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Леонард, — так же тихо ответил Барри.  
  
Последнее, что видел Лен перед тем, как закрыть дверь своей спальни, это был Барри, который все еще стоял на том же месте и смотрел на него.


	4. Chapter 4

Через неделю начался новый виток проблем. Барри почему-то встал на работу в нужное время и даже помыл за собой тарелку. Лен выпил свою обычную чашку кофе. На самом деле она была уже третьей за утро: у Лена были большие планы на сегодня. Поиски работы, которые заключались в сидении дома и ничегонеделании. Такими темпами Лен может просто стать домработницей.  
  
Барри насухо вытер миску, убрал ее и открыл свой портфель, проверить оборудование, которое собирался взять с собой. Лен поставил кружку на место и мельком заглянул в холодильник.  
  
— Что хочешь на ужин — мясо или запеканку с тунцом?  
  
Барри, сжимающий в руках пробирку, которую изучал на предмет трещин, застыл на месте.  
  
— Ох, я… я сегодня ужинаю с Джереми, мы наконец смогли перенести свидание.  
  
Лен закрыл холодильник, тщательно изображая незаинтересованность.  _Джереми_. А он считал свое имя чрезмерно пафосным.  _Джереми_. Претенциозный мудак.  
  
— Хорошо, — процедил Лен. — Когда вернешься?  
  
Убрав пробирку, Барри ответил:  
  
— Поздно. Мы идем ужинать в новый китайский ресторан в центре, а потом пропустим пару стаканчиков. Не жди меня. — Барри захлопнул портфель. — Какие у тебя планы?  
  
Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— Как обычно. Безуспешные поиски работы. Если так пойдет и дальше, то я начну стучаться во все двери, как бойскаут, с вопросом, не нужно ли кому-то подстричь газон.  
  
— Не сдавайся! — бодро сказал Барри. — Ты найдешь работу, я уверен.  
  
Ему легко было говорить — у Барри были мозги, ученая степень, отличная работа, тонна оборудования и бог знает, что еще. Лен не мог не признать, что ему, с его отсутствием образования и преступной задницей, приличную работу будет невероятно сложно найти. Но вместо того чтобы озвучить свои нелегкие мысли, он сменил тему, и несколько минут спустя Барри вприпрыжку отправился на работу, улыбаясь во все тридцать два от мысли, что он смог подбодрить Лена.  
  
Лен же сел за стол и занялся резюме.  
  
Через несколько часов он решил прерваться на обед. Направившись быстрым шагом в сторону крошечного ресторанчика быстрого питания, Лен вдруг врезался в мужчину на несколько лет старше себя. Незнакомец в длинном пальто отвлекся от своего телефона и брезгливо посмотрел на Снарта.  
  
— Смотри куда идешь! — бросил он.  
  
— Сам смотри, — прорычал Лен, проходя дальше и задевая парня плечом. Вот же мудак.  
  
Только пройдя несколько кварталов, Лен понял, что держит в руке бумажник.  
  
Лен замер как вкопанный. Люди с одной стороны обходили его, а с другой — раздраженно пихали. Лен удивленно посмотрел на кошелек в своей руке и перевернул его. Он точно ему не принадлежал. Внутри Лен обнаружил водительское удостоверение на имя Рональда Пирсона, который родился девятнадцатого января 1965 года; немного наличных, в основном мелочь, скидочные карты каких-то магазинов; смятая фотография девочки, наверное, дочки или внучки; самым многообещающим был широкий выбор кредиток и дебетовых карт.  
  
Лен рассеянно перешел на другую сторону улицы, все еще рассматривая свою добычу. Убрав деньги в карман, он изучил остальные документы с определенным любопытством, с которым люди обычно смотрят не совсем интересную телепередачу.  
  
Он не собирался красть кошелек. Даже не думал об этом. Удивительно, но мышечная память не подвела. В течение многих лет Лен проворачивал этот трюк, натыкаясь на кого-то и тайком выуживая чужой бумажник — видимо, его пальцы забрались в карман того парня сами по себе. Это было слишком просто. Ситуация могла бы быть еще более выгодной, если бы незнакомец носил с собой больше наличности.  
  
Засунув руки в карманы — так Лен выглядел неприметно, да и точно не утащил бы еще чей-нибудь кошелек, — он направился к центру города. Он довольно быстро мог найти банкомат, в городе их было много, но Лену требовалось тихое местечко, где не будет очередей. Он хотел обналичить деньги без свидетелей.  
  
Лен вытащил из кошелька карту, которую Пирсон, скорее всего, использовал чаще остальных — она лежала ближе всех. Лен вставил карту в банкомат и задумался. В большинстве своем люди были предсказуемыми существами; они не используют выданные банками пин-коды, а предпочитают устанавливать свои собственные. Их легче запомнить, но проще угадать при необходимости. Как правило, люди выбирают знаменательные даты — годовщины или дни рождения. Немного реже используются номера телефонов. Пирсон показался Лену трезвомыслящим человеком, лишенным воображения. После некоторых размышлений Лен набрал 1-9-6-5, год рождения Пирсона.  
  
Через несколько секунд машина предложила ему проверить баланс или снять наличные. Ухмыляясь, Лен выбрал пятьсот долларов — сумма, которая не вызовет тревоги в банке, он не хотел, чтобы карты блокировали слишком рано, порция веселья не помешает.  
  
Лен убрал деньги в задний карман джинсов. Этого хватит, чтобы оплатить свою долю аренды за месяц.  
  
  
Пока Лен добирался до дома, он провернул еще несколько краж. Это было легко и имело своего рода терапевтический эффект. Лен научился таскать у зевак из карманов еще в раннем детстве. Его дорогой папаша учил его, потому что руки Лена в то время были маленькие и легко могли проскользнуть в чужие узкие карманы. Лен крал кошельки, сигареты, какую-то мелкую ювелирку и бог знает, что еще — и все это с одобрения отца. И он был чертовски хорош в этом. Главное, что он помог Лизе избежать такой участи; зачем учить воровать второго ребенка, если первый отлично справляется? С годами Лен сноровки не потерял.  
  
До дома он добрался за сорок минут и успел обчистить еще трех простофиль, стянув три кошелька, шикарные часы и две тысячи долларов в сумме. Его настроение было намного лучше, когда он наконец оказался дома.  
  
Поскольку в квартире Лен был совершенно один, он без малейших колебаний разложил добычу на столе. Ему нужно было использовать карты как можно быстрее; он снял по несколько сотен, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Раньше он бы сразу же снял все до цента, но теперь он стал более осторожным.  
  
Удивительно, насколько ему стало легче.  
  
Потратив недели на поиски работы, Лен не заработал ничего, но буквально за час он выудил из чужих карманов сумму, которой хватит на продукты, аренду и много чего еще. Конечно, его преступная деятельность редко приводила к таким скромным результатам, но все равно.  
  
Убрав карты в свой кошелек, Лен собрал в кучку остальные мелочи, чтобы их сжечь. Из бумажника Пирсона выпала фотография маленькой девочки — Лен уставился на снимок невидящим взглядом. В ее лице было что-то, неуловимо напоминающее ему Лизу. Наверное, не по годам серьезная улыбка.  
  
Лен разорвал фотографию пополам и сунул ее обратно в бумажник. Глупые сантименты, которые не приводят ни к чему хорошему.  
  
 _Как и воровство чужих кошельков,_  — едко напомнил ему внутренний голос.  
  
Лен вздрогнул. Ханжескому голоску в его голове не было места. Он делал, что мог, потому что хотел выжить. Он не хотел красть эти чертовы кошельки. Он покинул квартиру, твердо решив жить честно, но мир не дал ему шанс. Мир не делал ему одолжений.  _Ты должен заботиться только о себе._  
  
 _И тебе это понравится._  
  
Конечно, Лен думал только о себе, отрицать этого было нельзя. Когда он опускал руку в чужой карман, на пальцах ощущалось приятное покалывание, стоило обхватить чужой телефон, ключи или кошелек. Дрожь энергии буквально танцевала по его руке и пальцам. Ничто не пьянило так, как эти острые ощущения — адреналин был просто неописуемым. Он воровал слишком долго, и это уже слегка приелось. Но теперь Лен так давно этим не занимался, что почти забыл это чувство. Конечно, это не могло не нравиться. Он и правда скучал.  
  
 _Нет,_  — строго сказал себе Лен. Его новая жизнь не допускает даже мысли о том, чтобы скучать о подобных вещах. Он пытался быть нормальным. Это было трудно, пиздец, как трудно, у него плохо получалось, но постепенно Лен обязательно бы смог. Он теперь жил вместе с Барри, доказывая самому себе, что может делать нормальные обычные вещи. Да, возможно, Лен иногда и думал с тоской о драках, адреналине и погонях, но все это безумие рано или поздно свело бы его в могилу. Однажды он будет слишком стар, чтобы бежать, и что тогда? Камера. Никаких посетителей и ни малейшей возможности сбежать.  
  
Нет уж.  
  
Лен собрал украденные вещи, за исключением часов, которые могли стоить реально много, и отнес все на задний двор. Этот двор был общим, так что выглядел он непрезентабельно — грязная трава, похожая на потрепанную щетку, слишком короткая и сухая, чтобы называться газоном. Кое-где лежали бетонные плиты. В дальнем углу виднелись остатки костра, который разводил кто-то из соседей пару недель назад. Дерево все еще было сухим.  
Он прошелся по двору, сбрасывая куски дерева и ветки к углям. Потом он засунул в середину кошельки и завалил их ветками. Чиркнув спичкой, Лен бесстрастно смотрел, как она горит, медленно сжирая деревянное основание. Он не чувствовал того восхищения, которое при виде пламени обычно испытывал Мик.  
  
Прежде чем огонь успел укусить его пальцы, Лен бросил спичку вниз. Огню понадобилось время, чтобы разгореться, средства для розжига у него не было, но древесина была сухой, поэтому огонь радостно облизывал дрова, пожирая их.  
  
Лен смотрел, как чужие кошельки превращаются в пепел, и в какой-то странный момент ему показалось, что лицо маленькой девочки танцует в огне.  
  


***

  
  
— Дорогой, я дома! — провозгласил Барри, вплывая в квартиру с огромным пластиковым пакетом в руках.  
  
Он принес с собой волну приятных запахов, и уже сытый Лен снова почувствовал голод.  
  
— Хороший вечер? — поинтересовался Лен.  
  
Он сидел на диване, устроив ноги на журнальном столике, нацепив на нос очки. На коленях он держал одну из своих книг — она была такая старая, что треснула вдоль корешка, а страницы топорщились веером.  
  
Несмотря на то что Барри сказал его не ждать, он даже не удивился, обнаружив Лена бодрствующим — они оба знали, что Лен все равно не ляжет спать.  
  
Барри провальсировал по гостиной, размахивая пакетом.  
  
— Фантастический, — сказал он. — Еда была просто смертельно вкусной, так много, что я не смог съесть все.  
  
— Не смог съесть? — с притворным недоверием переспросил Лен. — Не верю. У тебя желудок как черная дыра.  
  
— Заткнись, — беззлобно огрызнулся Барри. — Я забрал кое-что домой, так что нам хватит до конца недели. Уберу в холодильник.  
  
Его кроссовки скрипели, касаясь пола. Лен рассеянно перевернул страницу книги. Барри распахнул холодильник — свет пролился на темную кухню.  
  
Стало тихо.  
  
— Леонард? — с опаской протянул Барри.  
  
— Барри.  
  
— Почему у нас в холодильнике запеканка из тунца?  
  
Лену вдруг стало неловко. Он поерзал в кресле, перелистнул несколько страниц, потерял место, где читал, вернулся назад, но потом положил книгу на стол — пытаться сосредоточиться на чтении сейчас было бесполезно.  
  
— Я думал, что свидание может опять отмениться, — пояснил Лен. — Не хотелось, чтобы ты остался голодным, как в прошлый раз, поэтому я сделал дополнительную порцию.  
  
Барри в течение длительного времени хранил молчание. Лен уже начал беспокоиться, когда пацан появился в дверях гостиной, все еще держа в руках пакет.  
  
— Ты не должен был этого делать.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Видимо, Барри потерял дар речи.  
  
— Ты плакать, что ли, собираешься? Я бы зря потратил время и перевел продукты, если бы приготовил ужин только себе.  
  
— Можешь перестать вести себя как придурок. Это же я. Я никому не расскажу.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Это все круто, но меня это бесит. Ты же на самом деле очень добрый. Можешь расслабиться, я сохраню твой секрет.  
  
Лен снова взял книгу и перевернул страницу.  
  
— Если ты не перестанешь болтать, Скарлет, то точно не попробуешь запеканку, потому что я надену ее тебе на башку. Посмотрим, будешь ли ты после этого называть меня добрым.  
  
Барри сморщил нос.  
  
— Тебе придется помочь мне съесть все это. Мы будем жить на остатках тунца и китайской лапши до конца недели.  
  
— Кажется, именно так ты жил до встречи со мной.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Аллен, убери еду в холодильник, хватит таскать пакет по всей квартире.  
  
— Есть, сэр! — бойко сказал Барри. Он так быстро рванулся к холодильнику, что врезал себе пакетом по лицу.  
  
Лен фыркнул и вернулся к книге. Барри покрутился по кухне и начал пытаться засунуть еду из пакета в холодильник. Судя по звукам, еды там правда хватило бы на неделю.  
  
Барри матерился, кряхтел и чем-то шуршал, после чего наконец закрыл холодильник. Лен подумал, что стоит проверить технику на предмет повреждений, но решил отложить это на потом. Едва он успел поднять голову, Барри запрыгнул на диван совсем близко к Лену, а потом вообще устроился прямо у Лена под локтем. Он заворчал, пихнул Барри пару раз, но позволил ему устроиться на его плече. Барри поерзал еще минуту, пока наконец не нашел подходящую позу и не успокоился. Его волосы щекотали шею Лена, и тот постарался не обращать на это внимания.  
  
— Что читаешь?  
  
— «Анну Каренину», — коротко пояснил Лен.  
  
— Да? Это же классика.  
  
— Удивлен?  
  
— Я всегда считал, что ты любишь триллеры и загадочные убийства.  
  
— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Барри.  
  
— Да… — задумчиво произнес он. — Так и есть.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что когда-то я расчленил человека при помощи книги «Война и мир»? Это была аналогичная ситуация — я пытался читать, а он все никак не хотел от меня отстать.  
  
Он почувствовал, что Барри ухмыльнулся, уткнувшись прямо в его шею, явно не принимая слова Лена всерьез.  
  
— Ты дубасил его книгой по голове?  
  
— Я отпилил его конечности книжными страницами. Никогда не стоит недооценивать остроту бумаги.  
  
— Довольно кропотливая работа.  
  
— Оно того стоило, поверь.  
  
Барри дал ему почитать какое-то время, но терпение явно не было сильной стороной пацана.  
  
— Не хочешь послушать про мое свидание?  
  
— Нет, — честно признался Лен. — Но ты все равно расскажешь.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты взорвешься, если не поведаешь мне эту архиважную информацию. — Лен захлопнул книгу и бросил ее на стол. — Давай.  
  
Барри, конечно же, сразу пустился в пространные объяснения, рассказывая о Джереми, о его хобби, музыкальных вкусах, о том, во что он был одет, провел глубинный анализ его любимого цвета, рассказал про совместимость их знаков зодиака, которая была скверной, а Барри не особо верил во всю эту хрень. Лен пытался делать вид, что слушает. Ему не хотелось говорить о Джереми. В общем-то, Джереми мог просто пойти на хуй. В голове он представлялся Лену как Хартли 2.0, только почему-то с блондинистыми волосами. Может, даже с раздражающе белыми зубами, как с брошюры в кабинете стоматолога. Да неважно, Джереми ему не нравился. Если Барри продолжил бы превозносить добродетели Джереми ближайшие сорок минут, то следующий человек, который произнесет при Лене имя «Джереми» рискует оказаться со стулом в заднице.  
  
Чтобы ситуация не дошла до крайности, Лен театрально зевнул.  
  
Барри запнулся.  
  
— Ой. Прости. Я тебе надоел?  
  
— Уже поздно, — напомнил ему Лен, хотя и чувствовал, что это звучит не очень — но у него уже уши вяли от болтовни Барри.  
  
Выждав паузу, Барри сказал:  
  
— Оу. Точно. Ты из-за меня не ложился. Не стоило. — Он хитро посмотрел на Лена. — У тебя даже оправдания нет.  
  
— Конечно, есть! — неожиданно горячечно возразил Лен. — Я должен был убедиться, что ты благополучно добрался до дома. Если тебя ограбят, как ты будешь оплачивать аренду?  
  
— Ты такой добрый, Леонард.  
  
— Ты уже который раз это говоришь. Иди спать, Барри. Тебе нужно выспаться.  
  
— Ладно… — сконфуженно пробормотал Барри. — Спокойной ночи, Лен.  
  
Он не ответил. Просто пошел к себе и ничком упал на постель, почему-то дико улыбаясь. Видимо, он не привык обмениваться колкостями с кем-либо, кроме Мика, причем не ради стеба.  
  
Это было странно. Он к такому не привык. Его шутки, как правило, были однобокими, направленными прямо на оппонента. Сухие, язвительные подколки Лена парировать было невозможно. Но ему нравилось пикироваться с Барри, потому что тот не умел обижаться на его подначивания — они будто играл в диковинный словесный настольный теннис. Примерно по этой же причине Лен дружил с Сарой, за исключением того, что их перепалки обычно были физическими, а не словесными.  
  
Лен не думал, что Барри так глубоко сможет проникнуть ему под кожу. Даже не под кожу, а гораздо глубже. Может, в желудок, там сейчас ощущалось много странных вещей. Он мог бы назвать их бабочками, но всегда считал эту метафору глупой. Это было больше похоже на тиски, что сжимались и разжимались, но он не мог понять, почему.  
  
Или, может быть, Барри был в его груди, потому что там тоже были непонятные ощущения. Что-то давило прямо на грудную клетку — если бы Лен не был уверен в своем здоровье, то решил бы, что у него сердечный приступ...  
  
И в голове тоже. В самые неподходящие моменты. Когда Лен случайно слышал дурацкую попсовую песню и привычно кривился, переключая канал, он на секунду вспоминал о том, что Барри неделю назад пел эту песню в душе. Когда Лен видел большого смешного пса, сидящего на тротуаре рядом с домом, думал, что Барри наверняка остановится, чтобы его погладить. Если он готовил ужин и вдруг понимал, что забыл купить что-то, то всегда мог написать Барри и попросить забежать в магазин, даже если Лен мог сделать это сам. Он вел себя как угрюмый кот, который царапает мебель и орет, чтобы его выпустили на улицу, но как только оказывается на коленях хозяина, начинает громко мурлыкать.  
  
Лен никогда бы не признался, что наслаждается происходящим.  
  
Фыркнув с отвращением, Лен стянул ботинки и бросил их на пол. Он просто стал сентиментальным, чего раньше не было. И Лен не собирался заострять на этом свое внимание. Натянув одеяло на голову, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и позволил себе расслабиться. Он все еще слышал в голове монотонный голос Барри, бормочущий о Джереми, Джереми и еще раз  _Джереми_. Чтобы заглушить это остопиздившее гудение в мозгу, Лен задышал громче.  
  
Это успокаивало. Первую минуту он чувствовал себя глупо, но потом даже начал получать удовольствие. Он просто вдыхал и выдыхал, его грудная клетка вздымалась и опускалась, Лен уложил руки на живот, чтобы они двигались в ритме его дыхания… его затопило ощущение спокойствия, словно теплая вода, утянув Лена в глубины бессознательного…  
  


***

  
Лен проснулся и рывком сел на постели. Как будто кто-то потряс его за плечо. Смутившись, Лен потрогал затылок. Что-то его тревожило, но он не мог вспомнить, что. Наверное, плохой сон.  
  
Лен поднялся к постели и решил сделать себе какой-нибудь теплый напиток — оказалось, что уже был почти полдень, то есть Лен проспал около десяти часов. Самым странным было то, что Барри, кажется, все еще спал. Его судмедэкспертное барахло все еще лежало у двери рядом с обувной горой, где он вчера его и оставил, и никаких признаков кровавой бойни с кроссовками видно не было. Будучи перманентно в режиме «опаздываю!», Барри был неспособен действовать без беспорядка и шума. Это означало, что он все еще в постели.  
  
Лен налил себе чашку горячего молока и по дороге к себе постучал в дверь комнаты Барри.  
  
— Барри?  
  
— У-гу? — раздался приглушенный голос.  
  
— Ты в курсе, сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Ага, без четверти двенадцать.  
  
— Тебе разве на работу не надо?  
  
— Я сегодня не пойду, — ответил Барри.  
  
Его голос звучал так, будто он разговаривал из-под подушки. Лен нахмурился.  
  
— Ты заболел?  
  
— Вроде, — уклончиво сказал Барри.  
  
— Можно войти.  
  
Повисла пауза.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Лен распахнул дверь в комнату Барри и шагнул внутрь.  
  
Он еще ни разу не был здесь, поэтому мог только представлять, какая в его комнате обстановка. Она была намного опрятнее, чем Лен ожидал; со вкусом оформлена в шоколадно-сливочных тонах. На столе лежала стопка книг, а возле окна высилась стойка с дисками. Кровать Барри, как у Лена, была односпальной. Одеяло тоже было коричневое — Барри высунулся из него как зверь из берлоги.  
  
Его волосы топорщились, глаза заплыли. Щеки блестели; было видно, что он совсем недавно плакал.  
  
Лен растерянно уставился на его — чего-чего, а слез он точно не ожидал увидеть. Отец не разрешал Лену плакать; слезы только выводили его из себя, так что Лен быстро понял, что так показывать свою обиду не стоит. Первым порывом у него было свалить, но сейчас это смотрелось бы совершенно дерьмово, поэтому Лен сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову — протянул Барри свою кружку с молоком.  
  
К счастью, Барри протянул руку и обхватил чашку. Его ногти были обгрызены, чего вчера Лен точно не видел. Он поколебался мгновение и осторожно присел на край постели.  
Барри отхлебнул молока. Лен представил, как оно согревает его изнутри, как тепло касается его пальцев… Молоко было не слишком горячим и не обжигало.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Барри после нескольких минут уютной тишины. К тому моменту кружка опустела наполовину, а на губах Барри появились молочные «усы». Лен, сам не понимая, почему, не стал ему указывать на это.  
  
— Ты болеешь или?..  
  
— Сегодня… — голос Барри был сиплым, поэтому он откашлялся. — Годовщина. Смерти моей мамы. Я прошлой ночью не думал об этом, но проснулся и… — он сглотнул и сильнее стиснул кружку. — Давай просто будем считать, что я не в настроении идти на работу.  
  
— Это ужасно, — честно сказал Лен.  
  
— Иногда меня так накрывает… я скучаю по ней. Конечно, я всегда по ней скучаю, но в такие моменты я вспоминаю о том, что без нее я живу дольше, чем с ней… и я забыл о годовщине. Иногда я не могу вспомнить ее лицо. Звук ее голоса. Когда я вспоминаю о ней, то думаю о том, что рассказывал отец. Я не помню свою собственную мать, Леонард. И ненавижу это.  
  
Барри закутался в одеяло — теперь его голова казалась маленькой. Почти детской. Будто маленький мальчик прятался от того, с чем не хочет сталкиваться.  
  
Барри поднял кружку выше, пряча за ней свое лицо.  
  
Лен положил ладонь на верх кружки и мягко толкнул ее вниз так, чтобы взглянуть Барри в глаза. Тот на долю секунды поднял взгляд, но потом снова уставился на кружку.  
  
— Расскажи мне о ней.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Держу пари, ты помнишь о ней больше, чем тебе кажется. Так что давай. Расскажи мне.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Все, что помнишь. Неважно, хорошее или плохое.  
  
Барри наморщил лоб.  
  
— Мама носила красную сумку. Это был ее любимый цвет. Она не всегда подходила к ее одежде, но она всегда брала именно эту сумку.  
  
— Хорошо, — подбодрил его Лен. — Что еще?  
  
— Она часто плакала. Над книгами, фильмами, даже над грустными песнями или рекламными роликами. Ее все заставляло плакать. Папа часто ее из-за этого дразнил.  
  
— Молодец. Что еще?  
  
Барри замялся.  
  
— Она читала мне книгу. Она называлась «Сбежавший динозавр». Она нам обоим нравилась, но иногда я думаю, что маме все же она нравилась больше. — Барри рассмеялся. — Она всегда ее мне читала, особенно когда я болел. Когда я подрос, то стал говорить, что это для маленьких. Но стоило мне простыть, то мама сразу брала книжку, это было здорово…  
  
Лен вдруг понял, что не может оторвать от Барри взгляда, и пацан это заметил. Барри смутился и отвел глаза, все еще обнимая ладонями кружку. Лен открыл рот, собираясь что-нибудь сказать, но горло пересохло, и он не смог вымолвить и звука.  
  
Барри вдруг отпустил кружку — одна его рука теперь безвольно торчала из-под одеяла, в паре сантиметров от ладони Лена. Тот ощутил странное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, странный незнакомый зуд под кожей, желание что-то сделать, действовать немедленно, но он не был уверен, что именно стоит сделать… Лен пытался вырваться, но ощущения крепко держали его, он буквально тонул в них с головой.  
  
Но стоило руке Лена дернуться, Барри наклонился и поставил пустую кружку на стол. Лен сжал пальцы, убеждая себя, что это был просто спазм. Он не знал, откуда взялась эта странная судорога. Если бы Барри не шевельнулся…  _Лен бы взял его за руку_. Слава богу, пацану на месте не сиделось. Лен понятия не имел, что делать, если он снова почувствует этот странный позыв. Черт, он никогда не разводил подобные сюси-пуси.  
  
— Я… обычно в этот день навещаю отца. Для нас это трудное время, особенно для него, ведь он так много потерял тогда.  
  
— Понятно… — проронил Лен, думая, что Барри потерял не меньше.  
  
Барри поднял голову.  
  
— А ты мог бы пойти со мной?  
  
Лен был уверен, что его недоумение слишком красноречиво отразилось на его лице. Барри покраснел.  
  
— Я... прости, не стоило. Это было глупо. Забудь, что я сказал.  
  
— Почему ты хочешь взять меня с собой? — медленно спросил Лен.  
  
Барри поерзал под одеялом.  
  
— Я много рассказывал ему о тебе. Он был бы рад с тобой познакомиться. И… — Барри опять отвернулся. — Я не хочу сейчас быть один.  
  
Это был удар ниже пояса. Лен таял, как мороженое на солнце, чувствуя, как вся его внутренняя холодность рассеивается, как дым. Барри сиротливо сгорбился на кровати, явно смущаясь и краснея, и он вообще не мог посмотреть на Лена. Будь на его месте Мик или Сара, Лен бы просто пихнул кого-то из них в бок, сделал бы несколько пренебрежительных замечаний о том, что они те еще рохли, и ждал бы, что они возьмут себя в руки. Но Барри этого не заслуживал. Сегодняшний день для него и так был ужасным, и Лен не хотел усугублять ситуацию.  
  
— Конечно, пацан, — сказал он. — Я пойду с тобой.  
  
— Правда? — Барри неверяще уставился на него.  
  
— Почему нет? Это лучшее, что я могу сейчас сделать.  
  
Лицо Барри взаправду начало светиться. Можно было подумать, что Лен предложил ему выигрышный лотерейный билет.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Спасибо!  
  
И Барри бросился ему на шею. Лен был так поражен, что даже не сообразил сразу ответить на объятие; он сидел неподвижно, подняв руки, будто его держали на мушке. Но Барри этого не заметил. Он обхватил Лена, как обезьяна пальму, и через минуту или две Лен опустил руки и осторожно погладил Барри по согбенной спине.  
  
— Ты лучший, — с непривычной нежностью в голосе пробормотал Барри, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Лена.  
  
— А ты плакса, — сказал Лен. От нечеткого теплого чувства в груди ему почти стало больно.  
  
— Прости. Тебя это напрягает?  
  
— Очень.  
  
— Ладно. Прости. — Отпустив Лена, Барри откинулся на спинку кровати, широко улыбаясь. — Прости, я не думал, что ты согласишься. Я даже не знаю, зачем спросил. Спасибо.  
  
— Угу. Только не привыкай к этому.  
  
— Конечно, мистер Гринч.  
  
Лен прищурился.  
  
— Не испытывай удачу.  
  
— Слушаюсь, — сказал Барри, улыбаясь во весь рот. Лен снова почувствовал себя очень странно, коротко улыбнулся ему в ответ и отвернулся, чтобы Барри не заметил, как он стесняется смотреть ему в глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Эйфория, вызванная согласием Лена, длилась недолго, и вскоре Барри снова сник, закутался в какую-то неприметную темную одежду и вместе с Леном направился в тюрьму. Он надел мешковатый шерстяной свитер с растянутыми манжетами, потрепанные конверсы и джинсы, которые были не в лучшем состоянии. Барри тихо шел рядом с Леном, и тот старался лишний раз на него не смотреть, чтобы Барри не напрягался — парень и правда выглядел из рук вон плохо. Конечно, даже наряд из мусорного бака смотрелся на нем хорошо, но Бари выглядел слишком удрученным и расстроенным. Лен чувствовал на себе его мрачный взгляд. Обычный свет исчез из глаз Барри, под глазами залегли тени, а руки пацан держал в карманах, хотя обычно жестикулировал едва ли не быстрее собственной речи. Непривычно было видеть Барри таким, и это явно не сулило ничего хорошего.  
  
Со своей стороны Лен тоже выглядел не лучшим образом — надел огромные солнцезащитные очки и натянул капюшон на голову — хотел замаскироваться как можно лучше. Он уже бывал в Айрон Хайтс, но время, проведенное там, было значительно меньше положенного срока, и причины, по которым Лен вышел, были далеки от юридических. Как только Барри сказал, что его отец в тюрьме, Лен начал догадываться, к чему это приведет. Он рисковал, отправляясь туда, хотя и понимал, что в случае чего снова сбежит, но отказать Барри он был не в силах — один только взгляд на несчастного пацана заставил Лена найти очки и надеть куртку с капюшоном. Маскировка была так себе — в пасмурный день последних чисел августа Лен выглядел идиотски в солнечных очках, но Барри был слишком сосредоточен на себе, чтобы это заметить.  
  
Когда они подошли к воротам Айрон Хайтс, Лен пытался сохранить рассудок трезвым, хотя в животе у него буквально носились сороконожки.  _Даниил пришел в логово льва_. Лен засунул башку в львиную пасть так глубоко, как мог. Он даже вспотел под паркой. Лену вдруг пришло в голову, что если его раскроют и арестуют, день Барри будет еще более ужасным.  
  
Однако Лен делал много всего в своей жизни и точно не был трусом, он проворачивал гораздо более смелые кражи, поэтому он расправил плечи и продолжил идти вперед.  
  
Пару раз на него взглянули со смешками, а один охранник даже покосился подозрительно, но когда он увидел Барри, то отвернулся. Видимо, к нему здесь все уже привыкли.  
  
Они подошли к одной из кабинок, и Барри удалось даже изобразить на лице улыбку, когда он взял телефонную трубку со своей стороны. По другую сторону стекла сидел отец Барри — он казался добрым, его теплый взгляд был полной противоположностью привычному взгляду отца Лена, который всегда напоминал ему акулу.  
  
Лен с опаской взял вторую трубку и поднес ее к уху. Ему не очень хотелось говорить, но… он пришел сюда для моральной поддержки, напомнил Лен сам себе. Он чувствовал себя невероятно сюрреалистично, находясь по другую сторону стекла. Он не так много времени провел там, с обратной стороны, и посетители нечасто у него бывали, но все равно было непривычно быть по другую сторону баррикад.  
  
— Эй, здоровяк! — бодро сказал отец Барри. Слишком жизнерадостно, по правде говоря. — Как твои дела?  
  
— Я в порядке, — сказал Барри, что было откровенной ложью, потому что выглядел он дерьмово. — А ты?  
  
— А я все такой же старый. Сегодня тяжелый день. А кто твой друг?  
  
— Это Леонард, — сказал Барри, оглядываясь на Лена. — Мой сосед. Я рассказывал о нем. Лен, это мой папа, Генри.  
  
Лен неловко поднял руку. Это мало смахивало на попытку приветственно махнуть. Больше было похоже на благодарность какому-нибудь таксисту или тому, с кем ты рад наконец попрощаться.  
  
— Точно. Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Леонард. Я бы пожал тебе руку, но… — отец Барри с улыбкой пожал плечами.  
  
— Не стоит об этом волноваться, — сказал Лен.  
  
— Заботишься о моем мальчике?  
  
— Папа! — запротестовал Барри.  
  
Мужчина за стеклом по-доброму улыбнулся, и Лен ответил тем же, решив не сдерживаться. Он никогда не видел, как Барри стесняется отца — и это было чертовски мило.  
  
— Делаю все, что в моих силах! — сказал Лен. — Но он вряд ли способен держаться подальше от неприятностей.  
  
— Согласен. Но мне кажется, что ты с ним справишься. — Генри посмотрел на Барри. — Я помню, что ты говорил, что ты с кем-то встречаешься? — быстрый взгляд в сторону Лена дал ему понять, что отец Барри точно так же относится ко вкусам своего сына в том, что касается мужчин, как и Лен.  
  
 _Это странная тема для разговора,_  — подумал Лен. Но этот мужчина сидит здесь и не обращает внимания на то, что тот привел с собой странного мужчину, одетого для арктической зимы. Наверное, он проще ко всему относится.  
  
Подытожив свои мысли, Лен откинулся на спинку жесткого стула.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Барри. — Его зовут Джереми. Он врач. Он тебе понравится!  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но тебе стоит сказать ему, что твой отец в тюрьме, и если он не отнесется к этому терпимо, кое-кто надерет ему зад.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, я справлюсь с этим, — вставил Лен. — Он будет не первый мудаком, которого мне доводилось вышвыривать из нашей квартиры.  
  
Генри заулыбался.  
  
— Он мне нравится.  
  
— Естественно, — проворчал Барри. — Вы оба как горошины в стручке. — Он глянул на Лена и постарался скрыть улыбку.  
  
Хотя Лен ожидал, что визит в тюрьму будет ужасным испытанием, но он даже не заметил, как отведенное им время подошло к концу. Барри стал говорить увереннее, отец его внимательно слушал, и вместе они были отличной командой. Лен иногда вставлял какие-то свои замечания, но по большей части молчал, предоставив отцу и сыну время наговориться. Барри. Когда они собрались уходить, Барри повеселел и стал похож на самого себя. Он практически несся по дороге, пока Лен плелся за ним, нехотя улыбаясь выходкам Барри.  
  
— Уймись, Скарлет, сейчас синяки заработаешь.  
  
— Не стоит называть меня Скарлет, на мне нет красного цвета.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я забыл о фартуке, то ты заблуждаешься.  
  
Они были далеко от тюрьмы — достаточно далеко, чтобы Лен стянул опостылевший капюшон. Холодный воздух коснулся его головы, и Лен глубоко вдохнул, закрывая глаза. Очки он оставил на месте.  
  
Он украдкой взглянул на Барри. Пацан улыбался, конечно, не совсем широко, как обычно, но выглядел он получше. Ветер ерошил его волосы, а цвет лица Барри стал более ровным.  
  
— Ты намного лучше выглядишь.  
  
Барри пожал плечами.  
  
— Мне лучше, потому что я увиделся с папой. Конечно, то, что он сидит там, особо не радует, но в такие дни, как сегодня… я начинаю думать, что я своего рода везунчик. Конечно, хреново, что он тюрьме, но… он жив и с ним все хорошо.  
  
Родитель в тюрьме вообще не вписывался в классификацию везения для Лена — если он, конечно, не был таким мудаком, как его отец, — но он понял, почему Барри так считает.  
  
— Ты ему понравился, — сказал Барри.  
  
— Теперь я знаю, откуда у тебя такой дурной вкус.  
  
Барри надулся.  
  
— У меня хороший вкус! И у папы со вкусом все нормально. Ты хороший парень, Леонард.  
  
Лену очень хотелось рассмеяться.  
  
— Думай как хочешь.  
  
— Ты пошел сегодня со мной. Ты мог этого не делать, тебе было неловко… но ты все равно пошел.  
  
— Ладно, спущу это на тормозах. Не слишком расслабляйся, в один прекрасный день ты пожалеешь о том, что взял меня с собой.  
  
Барри закатил глаза.  
  
— Когда ты наконец перестанешь изображать из себя плохого парня?  
  
Лен сделал вид, что задумался.  
  
— М-м-м… не знаю. Когда свиньи научатся летать? Когда ананасы начнут выращивать на Луне? Когда ты перестанешь носить этот дурацкий фартук?  
  
— Да когда я последний раз надевал этот фартук?!  
  
— Он мне снится уже, — сухо сказал Лен. — Слушай, Скарлет, это неважно. Я пошел с тобой, потому что тебе был нужен кто-то рядом, а я, хоть и ненавижу признаваться в этом, все же не полный мудак.  
  
Они остановились. Барри с неподдельным восхищением уставился на Лена, открыв рот. Это заставило Лена почувствовать себя виноватым — будто он лгал. Но в этот раз он был честен. Хоть ему и не очень хотелось идти с Барри в тюрьму, он даже не задавался вопросом, как отказаться. Пацану был нужен  _кто-то_. Леонард был этим  _кем-то_. Возможно, он был хреновым  _кем-то_ , но подходил по критериям.  
  
— Кроме того, — продолжил Лен, — если ты будешь брать много больничных, то тебе сложнее будет платить за аренду, так что в моих интересах сделать так, чтобы это случалось как можно реже. Если это значит подработать нянькой, когда ты ездишь к своему папе — так и быть.  
  
Барри громко фыркнул.  
  
— Ну да, тебе нужно было нагадить. А я думал, что ты хотя бы пять минут не будешь говнюком.  
  
— Я почти смог. Не говори никому, у меня определенная репутация, и я не хочу ею рисковать.  
  
— Мой рот на замке, — сказал Барри, все еще ухмыляясь. — Давай, Ворчун, пойдем домой.  
  
Лен шлепнул Барри по руке — совсем не так, как стукнул бы Мика или Сару, а осторожно, слабо. Честно говоря, Барри выглядел так, будто приличный удар свалит его с ног, а при падении он еще и кучу синяков заработает. Лен подозревал, что у Барри сил как у щенят, которые кусаются и играючи дерутся…черт, как же это было мило.  
  
Замечательно, блин.  
  
— Не поранься.  
  
— Если ты заткнешься, то ужин приготовлю я. И даже без микроволновки.  
  
— Это будет важный день, Барри. Я хочу стать свидетелем этого чуда. Пойдем.  
  
Они зашагали бок о бок. Барри обхватил Лена за талию и устроил голову у него на плече.  
  
Удивительно, но Лен не возражал.


	5. Chapter 5

Однажды вечером Леонард вернулся домой и обнаружил на диване нового незнакомца. И теперь это ему не понравилось дальше больше, чем в первый раз.  
  
В этот раз Барри и его гость были полностью одеты, полулежали в обнимку и смотрели какой-то фильм. Голова Барри раздражающе удобно лежала на груди незнакомца. Лен тут же почувствовал знакомое шевеление гнева, который поднял голову, словно змея. Он глубоко вдохнул — _очень глубоко_. Парень — Джереми, видимо — был светловолос, слегка кучеряв и расслабленно улыбался.  
  
Лен хлопнул входной дверью, чтобы сообщить о своем появлении. Оба парня на диване синхронно подняли головы — незнакомец вздрогнул, а Барри просиял.  
  
— Леонард! Ты дома!  
  
Ему потребовалось неимоверное количество усилий, чтобы натянуть на физиономию улыбку и не сказать какую-нибудь гадость — оставалось надеяться, что это хотя бы выглядело убедительно. Хотя ему, в общем-то, было не слишком важно, получилось или нет.  
  
— Джереми, это Леонард. Лен — Джереми.  
  
Джереми вскочил с дивана, чтобы пожать Лену руку, при этом своим рвением он был похож на дружелюбного лабрадора. Рукопожатие у него было неплохим. Крепким. Не слишком нарочитым, будто Джереми хотел раздавить Лену пальцы, просто сильным и уверенным. Ублюдок наверняка отрабатывал его на своих родителях. Лен выпустил его ладонь, едва справившись с желанием вытереть руку о рубашку.  
  
— Наслышан о тебе! — жизнерадостно сказал Джереми.  
  
— Боюсь даже предположить.  
  
— О нет, я о хорошем!  
  
Господи, он был таким искренним. А Лен думал, что это Барри перебарщивает со своей сахарной добротой. Этот парень буквально сочился очарованием —  _слизняк_. Это было отвратительно.  
  
Джереми на мгновение завис, видимо, ждал, что Лен как-то отреагирует. Когда ответа не последовало, он сел обратно на диван.  _Забрался под руку Барри._  
  
Лен стиснул зубы.  
  
— Хочешь поесть? — спросил Барри. — В холодильнике. Джереми сделал потрясающую лазанью, язык можно проглотить.  
  
Скромный Джереми пожал плечами, чем добавил к желанию Лена ударить его в лицо еще один балл.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — коротко ответил Лен. — Я уже поел. — В этот момент его желудок должен был заурчать, выдавая и так очевидную ложь, но этого не случилось.  
  
— В другой раз, — весело сказал Джереми.  
  
— Конечно, — бросил Лен. Ага,  _как же._  
  
Стало тихо. Рука Барри, обвивающая плечи Джереми, заметно напряглась.  
  
— Присоединишься к нам? — миролюбиво предложил Джереми.  
  
Стоило отдать парню должное — он старался. Первым порывом Лена было свалить как можно быстрее, но что-то заставило его неловко присесть в кресло. Может, это был своего рода мазохизм. Может, всему виной был умоляющий взгляд Барри. Что бы ни было причиной, Лен решил оставить это при себе; они с Барри почти никогда не садились в эти кресла, предпочитая лежать на диване, в результате чего кресла были примерно так же гостеприимны, как мебель на витрине магазина — с них даже не сняли пластиковую пленку. Лен схватился за подлокотник и попытался выдавить еще одну улыбку, которая вышла кривой и косой.  
  
— Итак, что ты там рассказывал про пациента «скорой»? — спросил Барри.  
  
— О-о! — протянул Джереми, приступая к длиннющей истории о парне не в себе, которого привезли в больницу, где он работал.  
  
Если бы об этом рассказывал кто-то другой, история была бы вполне сносной, даже смешной. Но из-за неприязни к этому Джереми Лену история не понравилась — он даже ее возненавидел, но терпеливо ждал, пока она подойдет к концу. А Барри, в свою очередь, был весьма впечатлен. Слишком громко смеялся, слишком широко улыбался. Очевидно, что он пытался компенсировать то, что Леонард почти не притворялся, что слушает.  
  
— А чем ты занимаешься, Леонард? — спросил Джереми, когда наконец его история закончилась.  
  
— Ничем.  
  
— Леонард сейчас в поисках работы, — поспешно сказал Барри. — Он все время изучает вакансии… ну ты знаешь, каково это.  
  
— О, да, — согласился Джереми. — Сейчас с этим сложно, рабочих мест не хватает, а работодатели не могут найти подходящие кандидатуры. Мне повезло, что я работаю там, где мне нравится… кстати, у меня есть друг…  
  
Он опять начал рассказывать очередную историю. Видимо, к Барри как магнитом тянет людей, которые тащатся от звука собственного голоса.  
  
Лен знал, что Джереми — мудак, и это приводило его в ярость. Возможно, этот парень хочет угодить, выглядеть хорошим — он явно прилагал все усилия, и Лен ему помогать не собирался. Возможно, у них не было вообще ничего общего, и Лен понимал, что Мик тоже возненавидел бы Джереми из принципа, но он мог  с этим парнем найти общий язык, если бы захотел. Даже искренним можно было бы и не быть — односложных ответов, казалось, было вполне достаточно. У Джереми был целый ворох историй для разговоров, так что его даже не нужно было поощрять продолжать.  
  
Проблема была в том, что Лен его  _ненавидел_.  
  
Это была глубокая ненависть, и он понятия не имел, откуда она взялась. Парень был приветлив. Но Лену все равно хотелось треснуть его, выкинуть из квартиры и удостовериться, что он больше никогда не появится на пороге. Понимание того, что он думает о подобном, еще больше его разозлило.  
  
В конце концов, Джереми заткнулся. Барри все еще обнимал его за плечи, будто неловкий подросток в кинотеатре, и продолжал кидать неодобрительные взгляды на Лена. Снарт почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, словно ребенок на семейном ужине. Он сам не понял, как встал и посмотрел на Барри взглядом, который мог бы расплавить чертову сталь.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — прохладным тоном сказал он и направился на кухню.  
  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Лен прижался к ней спиной, мелко дрожа. Его характер почти не поддавался контролю, но обычно он понимал, откуда растут ноги, но в этот раз была только ярость, которая вспыхивала в нем все чаще и чаще. Ему хотелось что-нибудь ударить. В подростковом возрасте Лен частенько испытывал подобное желание, но став старше, он старался сдерживать порывы, а то хозяин не оценит дыру от кулака в кухонной двери.  
  
Прижимаясь спиной к двери, Лен пытался сосредоточиться на спокойствии и именно в тот момент он услышал приглушенные голоса. Он повернулся и тихонько приоткрыл дверь, чтобы разобрать, о чем там речь.  
  
— Он кажется  _милым_ , — раздался голос Джереми. Для такого искреннего парня, каким он казался, он слишком уверенно использовал саркастический тон.  
  
— Прости… — пробормотал Барри.  
  
— Он не такой, как ты описывал. Как ты там говорил?.. Отличный парень, редкое чувство юмора, добрый? Он совсем непохож… он какой-то мудак.  
  
Оказывается, Джереми снаружи был более приятным, чем внутри. По-видимому, он был более чем способен на гадости, просто ничего не озвучивал вслух.  
  
Он услышал, как что-то зашуршало, наверное, диванные подушки. Наверняка это был Барри.  
  
— С Леонардом бывает…  _сложно_ , — уклончиво сказал он.  
  
Сложно, да? Гнев Лена, который чутка поутих, когда Джереми перечислил его положительные стороны, которые назвал Барри, вспыхнул с новой силой.  _Сложно_. Как с испорченным подростком или вредным стариком.  
  
Сейчас он им покажет, что значит  _сложно_.  
  
Лен рывком дернул дверь и устремился к выходу из квартиры. К счастью, он не снял ботинки и остался в куртке — не пришлось тратить время.  
  
Парни, сидящие на диване, уставились на него.  
  
— Я ухожу.  
  
— Лен…  
  
— Не жди, — бросил он, напоследок изо всех сил приложив дверью о косяк. Лену было хорошо, хотя он не сделал ничего, чтобы исправить первое впечатление о себе, а наоборот, повел себя, как несносный мальчишка-подросток.  
  
Вечер был прохладным, промозглый осенний ветер гонял листву, а дыхание вырывалось изо рта облачками пара. Лен убрал руки в карманы и продолжал идти вперед. Холод действительно помог. Он всегда предпочитал дубак жаре, а от переполняющего его гнева он буквально кипел. Здесь, на легком морозе, Лен чувствовал, что остывает до вполне управляемого уровня.  
  
Держа руки в карманах, он шел по парку, а над его головой деревья слабо качали ветками. На них все еще были листья, но вскоре они должны были облететь; под ногами хрустело, потому что Лен шел прямо по жухлой траве. На город опускалась ночь, и черные тени деревьев высились вокруг, будто пальцы, указывающие вверх, в облака. Лен остановился и задрал голову. Изредка на стремительно темнеющем небе мелькали проблески звезд. В такую прекрасную ночь сложно было злиться.  
  
В городе стало тихо, только вдалеке шуршали шины изредка проезжавших машин. Мерцали огни жилых домов, а некоторые магазины все еще были открыты. Это заставило Лена почувствовать себя одиноким. Это была странная, но спокойная мысль. Будто он мог продолжать и дальше блуждать в ночи, не встречаясь с какой-либо живой душой.  
  
К сожалению, вскоре эту иллюзию разрушил велосипедист в режущем глаза люминесцентном жилете. Он проехал мимо и покосился на Лена. Через несколько минут рядом прошла женщина с рыжей собакой, и Лену пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, мало ли собака решит к нему прицепиться. Не то чтобы его напрягали собаки — просто у них были хозяева.  
  
  
Когда Лен вернулся, уже совсем стемнело, так что он не смог разглядеть циферблат своих часов, чтобы узнать, сколько времени. Он надеялся, что Барри не придал значения его словам и лег спать, но полоска света под дверью говорила об обратном. Вставив ключ в замок, Лен понял, что пацан даже не запер дверь.  
  
Снарт скрипнул зубами и вошел в квартиру.  
  
Барри сидел на диване один, сложив руки на груди. Стоило Лену войти, пацан тут же гневно уставился на него.  
  
— Где ты был?  
  
— Погулять пошел, — холодно сказал Лен. — Ты против?  
  
— В чем твоя проблема?! — потребовал объяснений Барри, вскакивая, чтобы посмотреть Лену в лицо.  
  
— То же самое я могу спросить у тебя.  
  
— Да блин! Ты сегодня вел себя, как мудила! Я уже несколько недель рассказываю Джереми о тебе, о том, какой ты замечательный и как мне нравится жить с тобой, а потом ты заявляешься домой и ведешь себя, как хуй знает кто!  
  
— Видимо, не стоило его зря обнадеживать, — со смешком сказал Лен, расстегивая пальто.  
  
— Ничего смешного! — Барри почти кричал. — Я пытаюсь понять, в чем, черт возьми, твоя проблема, но не могу! Мы с тобой отлично ладим, но как только я привожу кого-то домой, ты превращаешься в первостатейного засранца! Ты говоришь, что тебя это не напрягает, но блин, должна быть какая-то причина, почему ты так против моей личной жизни!  
  
Лен возмущенно уставился на него.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что меня это не касается.  
  
— Ты мой сосед по квартире. Ты мой друг. Если я привожу парня домой, я хочу, чтобы он узнал тебя получше, чтобы вы поладили! Джереми — хороший парень! А ты вел себя ужасно. Когда ты ушел, я не знал, что ему говорить. Ты просто испортил наш вечер.  
  
Лен почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение от этого, но уж никак не мог заставить себя чувствовать вину.  
  
— Не понимаю, тебе нравится быть мудаком?  
  
— Вообще-то, да, — ответил Лен.  
  
Барри покраснел.  
  
— Шутки шутишь? Ты что, ревнуешь, потому что тебе некого приводить домой, да? Поэтому тебя это так бесит.  
  
— Пошел ты, — спокойно сказал Лен.  
  
— Да? Ну и хуй с тобой.  
  
Стало ясно, что разговор никуда не ведет. Было поздно, и Лену хотелось потратить вечер более плодотворно, чем стоять, обмениваясь оскорблениями со своим соседом. Если ситуация обострится, то он может вообще перестать быть соседом Барри. Они просто обвиняли друг друга, и это точно не могло ничего решить. Лен снова застегнул пальто и взял ключи. Он хотел закрыть дверь, когда вошел, но теперь это стало бы пустой тратой времени. Поэтому он молча развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился Барри.  
  
— Ухожу.  
  
— Ты только что вернулся.  
  
— А теперь снова ухожу.  
  
— Сейчас три часа ночи!  
  
— Это свободная страна!  
  
Лен захлопнул дверь прежде, чем Барри успел сказать что-нибудь еще, и очутился на первом этаже раньше, чем успел подумать об этом. Пацан за ним не пошел. Хорошо.  
  
Домой сегодня возвращаться было нельзя. Барри точно снова к нему пристанет, начнет орать, как поздно бы Лен ни пришел, еще соседей всех перебудит. Кроме этого, сам Лен был адски зол и больше не хотел ничего выяснять. Все, что ему сейчас хотелось — лечь спать и оставить этот идиотский день позади. Именно поэтому он за рекордно короткое время добежал до квартиры Сары и надавил на кнопку звонка.  
  
Недовольная Сара в черной футболке до колен открыла дверь.  
  
— Леонард?  
  
— Я посплю у тебя на диване?  
  
Сара прищурилась.  
  
— Что не так с твоей кроватью?  
  
— Мы с Барри поссорились. Мне нужно место, чтобы побыть как можно дальше от этой тощей задницы.  
  
— Ты не думал Мику позвонить? Его диван получше моего.  
  
— Если Мик узнает, что я поругался со своим соседом по квартире, ты думаешь, он будет сидеть спокойно, а не спалит Барри прямо в постели вместе с простынями?  
  
Сара поджала губы, но после паузы шагнула в сторону и впустила Лена в квартиру. Снарт благодарно кивнул и снял ботинки, потому что Сара к этому всегда придиралась. Ее квартира была выдержана в минималистичном стиле, диван в гостиной был кожаный, не особо удобный, но выбирать не приходилось.  
  
Сара вышла из спальни с подушкой и одеялом.  
  
— Поспи. Все расскажешь утром. И не вздумай удирать.  
  
Лен закатил глаза, бросил подушку на диван и стянул пальто. Сара без лишних слов вернулась к себе и с тихим щелчком закрыла дверь.  
  
— Что, никакого печенья и теплого молока на ночь? — пробормотал Лен себе под нос.  
  
— Я все слышу. Хочешь переночевать со всеми удобствами — не приезжай за полночь, я устала.  
  
Ну в этом была логика. Справедливости ради Лен совсем не был настроен обсуждать случившуюся катастрофу прямо сейчас.  
  
В ванной Лен нашел одноразовую щетку и почистил зубы, а потом обнаружил даже пару нижнего белья. Спустя пару минут он улегся на диван, пытаясь привыкнуть к подушке (она была более мягкой, чем он привык) и дыша незнакомым запахом стирального порошка. В попытке найти удобное положение, он расстегнул джинсы и снял носки, но все равно чувствовал себя странно — раздеваться в чужой квартире, лежать тут на диване… Дом Сары был жутко тихим, словно нежилым. Она не пустила здесь корни — никаких семейных фото и других личных вещей. Никаких изменений в декоре. Лен слышал собственное дыхание — отвратительно громкое в мертвой тишине квартиры. У него дома всегда слышались машины за окном, скрипели трубы, ворочался Барри, который часто вставал по ночам выпить воды и не мог нормально закрыть кран. Повторяющиеся удары капель по нержавейке Лену казались абсурдно успокаивающими. Что угодно, лишь бы не эта давящая тишина. Совсем недавно, сегодня вечером, одиночество казалось Снарту лучшим в мире чувством. А теперь совсем нет.  
  
С трудом осознавая, что делает, Леонард сгреб подушку и бросился в спальню Сары, прямо на незанятую половину кровати. Швырнув подушку, он коротко взглянул на подругу. Ее волосы разметались во все стороны, и Лен подумал, что она уже уснула, но потом Сара вздрогнула.  
  
— Ты не против?  
  
— Нет, но если ты во сне меня треснешь — проснешься без ног. Спи давай.  
  
Улыбаясь, Лен улегся на кровать и закрыл глаза. Он слышал дыхание Сары и ее сонные вздохи. Пододеяльник приятно шуршал, когда она ерзала во сне. Часы обеспечили привычное ритмичное тиканье, отдаленно напоминающее звук капающей воды, который, по логике, должен был мешать, но Снарт успел к нему привыкнуть.  
  
Расслабившись, он провалился в сон, напоследок довольно вздохнув.  
  


***

  
  
Одно у них с Сарой было общим — они оба обладали одинаковой неспособностью функционировать без кофе, поэтому утром, не сговариваясь, оба уселись за кухонный стол и в дружеской тишине глотали бодрящий напиток. Лен включил телефон и обнаружил пропущенный звонок и три сообщения от Барри. Он не стал их открывать, а совершенно спокойно положил телефон на стол экраном вниз, чтобы не соблазняться.  
  
— Итак, — начала Сара, наливая сироп в банку йогурта. Лен поморщился; мысль о том, чтобы есть что-то сладкое утром, заставила его вздрогнуть от подступившей к горлу тошноты. — Что случилось?  
  
Леонард всегда умел объяснить проблему в двух словах, поэтому ему не понадобилось много времени. Пока он говорил, Сара нетерпеливо перемешивала йогурт и слушала.  
  
— Ладно… — сказала она, когда Лен закончил. — И?  
  
— «И» что?  
  
— Так почему ты ведешь себя, как придурок?  
  
— Не знаю, — медленно сказал Лен, потому что, как ему показалось, Сара не уловила смысл.  
  
— Должна быть причина. Ты же не просто так изображаешь мудака.  
  
Лен удивленно поднял брови.  
  
— Ладно, причина есть, но дело не в Барри. Тогда в чем? Колись.  
  
Лен колебался. Он вдруг подумал, что если будет честным, то может потерять своего друга… но был ли у него выбор вообще?  
  
— Может, я просто гомофоб.  
  
Сара выразительно фыркнула.  
  
— Ты?  
  
— Да, я, — раздраженно сказал Лен. — Мне плевать, когда он приводит домой женщин, что это, если не гомофобия?  
  
— Ага, ты считаешь себя гомофобом. Как долго мы дружим?  
  
— Достаточно.  
  
— А мне нравятся женщины, Леонард. Я старая, прожженная бисексуалка. И ты это знаешь. Ты правда думаешь, что мы могли бы дружить, если бы у меня было бы хотя б малейшее подозрение, что ты гомофоб?  
  
— Может, это недавно началось, — бросил Лен.  
  
Закатив глаза, Сара бросила пустую банку из-под йогурта на стол. — Окей. Давай проверим.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Посмотри на меня.  
  
Лен вздохнул, но сделал так, как ему сказали.  
  
— Сиськи! — торжествующе произнесла Сара.  
  
Лен вскинул брови.  
  
— Мне нравится женская грудь. Я люблю женщин. Всех женщин. Они меня возбуждают, понимаешь? Сиськи, задницы… женщины. Я очень люблю женщин. Я хочу с ними встречаться. Когда-нибудь я обязательно встречу идеальную женщину и займусь с ней поистине грязным сексом. Сяду вагиной ей на лицо, или она сядет на мое. В день всех влюбленных я куплю здоровенный дилдо и трахну ее. Леонард. Мне нравится вагина.  
  
Лен явно не впечатлился.  
  
— Как тебе?  
  
— Я думаю, что теперь знаю о сексе больше чем когда-либо было мне необходимо.  
  
— Да, но ты чувствуешь злость? Отвращение? Желание избить этих гипотетических женщин? Чувствуешь ли ты что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее то, что ты ощущаешь, когда видишь Барри Аллена с другим парнем?  
  
Лен крепко задумался. Он даже припомнил ночи, когда отдыхал в барах вместе с Миком и Сарой и намеренно заговаривал с женщиной, чтобы с ней переспать, а в конечном итоге наблюдал, как она уходит с Сарой. На самом деле, он за Сарой наблюдал — за тем, как она танцует, обжимается с женщинами, целуется с ними, покупает им коктейли — он просто наблюдал, в отличие от Мика, которому это нравилось гораздо больше, чем следовало бы (Сара как-то заметила, что он пялится, и врезала ему кулаком по лицу. С тех пор Мик перестал заглядываться на женщин, любящих женщин).  
  
Закрыв глаза, Лен попытался припомнить некоторые (весьма нечеткие) моменты, когда он видел Сару с женщинами, но не мог вспомнить ни одного случая, когда его это задевало. Потом он подумал о Барри, целомудренно обжимающимся с Джереми на диване, и это было похоже на удар кулаком в живот.  
  
— Ну? — спросила Сара.  
  
— Может, дело в том, что он парень? А я гомофоб-сексист.  
  
— Тебя бы все равно стошнило, если бы я зажигала при тебе с другой женщиной, и если ты сейчас скажешь, что пялился бы, то получишь сильнее, чем Мик, когда я его спалила. — Она откинулась на стуле и переплела пальцы. — Леонард, ты не гомофоб. Должна быть другая причина.  
  
— Так почему бы тебе ее не озвучить, раз ты такая умная? — зло спросил Леонард.  
  
Сара задумалась  
  
— Опиши мне еще раз. Это чувство.  
  
Будто он мог выразить это словами. Бурлящее, жгучее чувство, горящие щеки и желудок, яростное желание что-нибудь ударить, в сочетании с ощущением, будто что-то ударило его. Это было смесью ярости, раздражения, наполняющих его до краев, чувством ужаса, когда ты понимаешь, что оставил включенной плиту или пропустил ступеньку и едва не кувырнулся носом вниз. Неприятное сосущее чувство прямо перед тем, как полететь башкой вперед.  
  
Лен никогда не считал себя красноречивым человеком, но он сделал все возможное, чтобы донести до Сары то, что хотел сказать, но она вдруг загудела и откинулась на стуле.  
  
Почему-то это Лена разозлило. Он скрипнул зубами и как можно быстрее закруглился.  
  
Во время повисшей паузы Сара успела взять еще один йогурт и что-то пробормотала.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Ты полный идиот, — терпеливо повторила Сара. — Ты серьезно описываешь мне свои чувства и все еще не понимаешь,  _что с тобой_?  
  
— Ну просвети меня.  
  
Лен насупился и ждал. Сара медленно поднесла ко рту ложку йогурта и задумчиво посмотрела на него.  
  
— Нет. Не думаю, что у меня получится.  
  
Леонард возмущенно уставился на нее.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Поверь, тебе лучше стоит разобраться во всем самому. — Сара встала и включила воду. — Ты когда последний раз говорил с сестрой?  
  
— Не меняй тему.  
  
— И не собиралась. Так когда?  
  
— Давно, — фыркнул Лен. Во время их последнего разговора Лиза сказала, что ходила на свидание с каким-то козлом, которому Лен неоднократно угрожал, поэтому последние дни он качественно бастовал, выжидая, пока она не одумается и не бросит этого ублюдка.  
Конечно, он бы ответил, если бы Лиза позвонила, но она была такой же упрямой, как Лен, и точно не собиралась первой идти на контакт, как и он. Это все усложняло.  
  
Но насколько Лен знал сестру, она наверняка уже послала того кретина.  
  
— Тебе стоит с ней поговорить, — сказала Сара. — Она тебе поможет. Проветришь голову. — Она покосилась в его сторону. — Кроме того, не пора бы познакомить ее с Барри?  
  
— О нет. Я приложу все силы, чтобы эти двое не оказались в одной комнате. Количество дерьма, которое мне прилетит, если они объединятся, превратится в чертов оползень.  
  
— Ты не хочешь познакомить двух своих любимых людей?  
  
— Думаю, что эти двое слишком хорошо могут спеться, — коротко сказал Лен.  
  
— Зануда. — Сара облизала банку из-под йогурта и бросила ее в мусорное ведро. — Ну же, не будь брюзгой. Я целую вечность не видела твою сестру.  
  
— Вы обе — еще один пример того, что двоих людей не стоит пускать в одну комнату.  
  
— Если ты ей не позвонишь, я позвоню сама.  
  
Лен запнулся. Эта угроза была ударом ниже пояса. Лиза и Сара ладили вместе были прямо как лавина, и если Сара позвонит сестре первой, Лен получит еще и за то, почему не сделал этого сам.  
  
— Хорошо. Но если все пойдет по пизде, разбираться будешь сама.  
  
— Окей! — Сара хлопнула в ладоши, как ребенок. Лен, который видел, как Сара надавала звездюлей двум здоровенным мужикам, а одному воткнула в глаз зубочистку, нашел это просто очаровательным. — Ты не пожалеешь об этом.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Лен. — Представляю.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Лен вернулся, квартира была пуста, но он все равно открыл дверь с немалой долей осторожности. Вместе с облегчением оттого, что он не обнаружил на диване ждущего его Барри, с этим идиотским возмущенным выражением на лице, к Лену пришло понимание, что отсутствие соседа его…  _расстроило_ до нелепости. Было бы приятно узнать, что пацан его ждал, несмотря на ссору. _Это нелепо_ , — напомнил Лен сам себе. Его не было всю ночь, а Барри пора было на работу. Странно, что пацан прибрался перед уходом. Обычно он оставлял после себя разруху, когда спешил — крошки от тостов, полупустые кружки от кофе, оставленные где попало, грязь от обуви в прихожей, какие-то рабочие бумаги, которые Лен никак не мог собрать в кучу. Но сейчас квартира была непривычно чистой. Даже обувь была рассортирована на пары.  
  
Лен сразу же пошел в душ. Ополоснувшись и почистив зубы, он сразу же почувствовал себя лучше. Когда Лен не успевал принять душ, его настроение всегда становилось плохим. После блуждания по городу и сна в чужой кровати он чувствовал себя потным и грязным. Потянувшись за чистым свитером и джинсами, он вдруг понял, что часть его отвратительного настроения испарилась вместе с водой.  
  
После этого он пришел на кухню и оглядел безупречно чистые столы и отсутствующую посуду в сушилке. Время шло к обеду, поэтому Лен открыл холодильник и первое, что он увидел, был пластиковый контейнер с лазаньей. О-о-о, это же та самая знаменитая и потрясающая лазанья, которую сделал доктор Джереми. Лен скривился.  
  
…Она выглядела довольно неплохо.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Лен с удовольствием съел разогретую лазанью. Отвратительно, но на вкус она в самом деле была удивительной. Он сказал себе, что ест ее в качестве предложения мира, чтобы показать Барри, что он не парится насчет его придурка-бойфренда, но… на самом деле Лен проголодался, и это была чертовски хорошая лазанья.  
  
Вымыв за собой посуду, Лен сходил в продуктовый магазин, чтобы купить ингредиенты для любимых блюд Барри. У него появилась идея сделать ужин из того, что пацан любил больше всего — тем самым, Лен найдет себе занятие на несколько часов, а также обставит Барри, первым подняв белый флаг.  
  
Когда Лен был на полпути к завершению чрезвычайно сложной задачи — приготовить три блюда одновременно, передвигаясь между кухонными столами и перебирая ингредиенты, разложенные по всей кухне, внезапно вернулся Барри. Грохот приборов заглушил звук его прихода; он не поздоровался. На самом деле его появление на кухне слегка удивило Лена. Барри стоял в дверях, держа свой портфель как щит, и таращил глаза.  
  
— Ты вернулся, — сказал он.  
  
— Скучал? — мягко спросил Лен.  
  
— Я… — Барри сглотнул. — Где ты был?  
  
— Остался у друга переночевать. Думаю, нам двоим нужно было передохнуть. — Он повернулся к плите и одновременно помешал еду в двух кастрюлях.  
  
— Я волновался.  
  
— Я тронут.  
  
— Прекрати! Я серьезно.  
  
Лен обернулся. Барии так сильно сжал портфель, даже костяшки пальцев побелели.  
  
— Прости меня… — сказал Лен. — Я… я не очень хорош в этом.  
  
— Просто будь со мной честен. Это все, чего я хочу.  
  
Лен колебался.  
  
— Тогда… мне правда жаль. Я знаю, что вчера вел себя как мудак. Мне не понравился этот парень, но если он делает тебя счастливым, то будь с ним.  
  
Барри посмотрел Лену прямо в глаза.  
  
— А тебя это делает счастливым?  
  
— Это не мои отношения, Барри. Так что неважно, счастлив ли я.  
  
Когда Лен это произнес, в его животе  _что-то_  сжалось. Барри все еще смотрел на него, и это  _что-то_  внутри Лена начало корчиться.  
  
Внезапно заорала пожарная сигнализация, а потом и вовсе разразилась брызгами во все стороны. Лен кинулся к еде, пытаясь спасти ее от капель воды. Барри ринулся через всю кухню, схватил полотенце и начал разгонять дым. Лен успел спасти брокколи, а Барри распахнул окна и двери, чтобы проветрить кухню и угомонить тревогу. Странная атмосфера рассеялась вместе с дымом, и Леонард безмолвно вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
— О, кстати, у меня скоро будут гости. Я подумал, что будет здорово, если я проведу немного времени со своей сестрой. Это не проблема?  
  
Барри заулыбался и бросил портфель на стол.  
  
— Я не знал, что у тебя есть сестра.  
  
— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Барри. — Подняв полотенце, которым до этого размахивал Барри, Лен шлепнул им по руке пацана. — Например, что я псих. Убери свой портфель со стола, не хочу, чтобы части трупов попали в мой ужин.  
  
— Где, по-твоему, был мой портфель?  
  
— В непосредственной близости от погибших людей.  
  
— А мне тогда что делать? Вообще за стол не садиться?  
  
— Ты можешь принять душ. А твой портфель не может. Так что перестань трепаться и убери эту штуку с моего чертового стола,  _Скарлет_.  
  
— Скотина, — ласково сказал Барри, но спорить не стал и опустил портфель на пол. — Ну и какая она?  
  
— Кто, Лиза? Заноза в заднице. Она тебе понравится, у вас много общего.  
  
— Она такая же ворчливая, как ты? Я представляю ее как тебя в платье.  
  
— Она замечательная и умная, и на самом деле намного круче, чем заноза для наших жалких задниц. Если бы ты не был геем, я бы сказал тебе держаться от нее подальше. Как бы то ни было, не ссорься с ней, а то мы оба пожалеем.  
  
— Леонард, Леонард, Леонард… ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я кого-то злил специально?  
  
— Часто видел, — сказал Лен, но улыбнулся. — Так значит, проблем нет?  
  
— Конечно, нет! Я заинтригован. Хочу увидеть эту замечательную умную женщину, которая каким-то случайным образом стала твоей сестрой… ее что, удочерили?  
  
Лен шлепнул Барри полотенцем, пацан рассмеялся и схватил второе — началась битва не на жизнь, а насмерть, удары сыпались один за другим.  
  
— Кажется, ты хочешь сжечь наш ужин! — Лен выдохнул, отбросил полотенце и вернулся к приготовлению еды.  
  
— Мне просто нравится с тобой беситься. — Барри с размаху плюхнулся на стул. — Мне нужно закончить отчет. Ты не против, если я здесь посижу? Обещаю, что буду держать свои грязные записи о деле подальше от тебя.  
  
— Тогда не мешай.  
  
— Не буду, — пообещал Барри и вооружился ноутбуком и ворохом бумажек.  
  
Воцарилась приятная тишина, слышно было лишь шкворчание сковородок и щелканье клавиатуры. Лен подумал, что приход Лизы может вызвать неприятности. Он вел себя отвратительно со всеми парнями Барри, так что пацан вполне может ему отомстить через сестру, ведя себя с ней по-ублюдски.  
  
Но как только эта мысль промелькнула в голове Лена, он тут же откинул ее подальше. Он и представить не мог, что Барри будет вести себя ужасно. Наверняка такая мысль Барри в голову не приходила. Специально вести себя отвратительно было совсем не в его природе, так что Лен отругал себя за такие мысли.  
  
Ужинали они тоже в такой же приятной тишине. После третьего блюда Лен заметил, что Барри уже не так активно уплетает за обе щеки — это было понятно, Лен много успел наготовить.  
  
Наевшись окончательно, Барри опустил вилку и взял воду.  
  
— Мы с Джереми поссорились.  
  
— Понятно, — сказал Лен, надеясь, что ему не придется сочувствовать.  
  
— Я знаю, тебе не нравится, когда я говорю о нем, — поспешно добавил Барри, — но мне показалось, что тебе стоит знать. Дело в тебе. Когда ты ушел, я хотел пойти за тобой, а Джереми… нагрубил мне. Сказал, что ты взрослый… а потом, когда ты не вернулся, я позвонил в больницу где-то в шесть утра, чтобы убедиться, что тебя там нет, что ты не попал в аварию… а Джереми как раз был на работе… он разозлился, и мы поссорились. Не думаю, что в ближайшее время мы увидимся с ним.  
  
Лен спрятал улыбку за стаканом воды.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он, растягивая слова. — Он показался мне хорошим парнем.  
  
— Ты его возненавидел.  
  
Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— Это нормально. Я многих ненавижу. Наверное, это можно считать комплиментом.  
  
— У тебя странный взгляд на вещи.  
  
— Ты привыкнешь. — Лен подцепил на вилку брокколи. — У тебя еще планируются свидания, о которых мне стоит знать? Еще какие-то странные парни, которые оккупируют наш диван в обозримом будущем?  
  
— Нет, не планируются.  
  
— Рад слышать.  
  
Они оба замолчали и уставились друг на друга, подняв вилки. Пауза была странной — будто они ждали, что кто-то из них что-нибудь сделает, но понятия не имели, что именно. Свитер давил Лену на горло, собственное дыхание казалось неприлично громким, на кухне вдруг стало жутко жарко. Барри тоже покраснел, а одна его щека странно дергалась, будто он пытался сдержать улыбку.  
  
Это озадачило Лена.  
  
Его хмурый взгляд заметил Барри. Теперь они просто наблюдали друг за другом. Лицо Барри постоянно менялось, и Лен следил за переменами выражений, даже за самыми незначительными, и понимал, что Барри точно так же наблюдает за ним. Так  _близко_.  
  
В животе Лена что-то затрепетало.  
  
Кусок лосося сорвался с вилки Барри и приземлился прямо в соус. Это нарушило странную магию; Барри вскочил и бросился к бумажным полотенцам, а Лен залпом опустошил стакан воды, мысленно радуясь, что они с Барри больше не таращатся друг на друга.  
  
Как только Лен смог нормально дышать, он сразу же принялся убирать со стола. И Барри тоже решил помочь.  
  
Странно.  
  
— Когда приедет Лиза?  
  
— Я еще не спрашивал, но… возможно, на следующей неделе или около того.  
  
Барри нахмурился.  
  
— Если ты еще не спрашивал, откуда ты знаешь, что она придет? У нее могут быть дела.  
  
Лен криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Поверь мне. Я знаю свою сестру. Она приедет.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда поезд подъехал к станции, Лен отлепился от стены и направился к вагонам. Ветер трепал парку, поезд неспешно замедлялся. Лиза вышла из последнего вагона — ее волосы развевались на ветру, поэтому она выглядела как модель с рекламы средств для укладки. Глаза Лизы скрывали солнечные очки, а с ног до головы она была упакована в узкие черные шмотки. Когда сестра подошла к нему, громко цокая каблуками, высота которых превышала здравый смысл, Лен улыбнулся.  
  
— Ленни.  
  
—  _Сестренка_ , — сказал он.  
  
Она протянула руки, Лен обхватил сестру в ответ, и ее сумка врезалась ему в бок. Лиза вцепилась в него изо всех сил, объятие почти переросло в драку, Лен шутливо пихнул сестру, и она наконец отстранилась, сияя, как начищенный таз.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь.  
  
— Ты тоже, — сказал Лен. — Как твой парень?  
  
— О-о-о! — воодушевленно протянула Лиза. — Свалил с малолетней моделью. Решил, что нам обоим пора двигаться дальше. Что я и сделала, обчистив все его кредитки. — Она сняла очки и повертела их в руках. — Тебе нравятся? Триста баксов, и деньги явно потрачены не зря.  
  
— Точно, особенно потому, что это  _не твои_  деньги.  
  
— Полностью согласна, — лениво протянула Лиза. — Как твой сосед? Все еще раздражает?  
  
Лен подставил ей локоть. Лиза взяла его под руку, и они вместе зашагали по платформе.  
  
— Так себе. У него все еще отвратный вкус в мужчинах. Думаю, у вас это общее.  
  
— Если он вообще заинтересован в мужчинах, то вкус у него точно плохой. Мужчины придурки.  
  
Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— Да, но Барри, кажется, специализируется на выборе самых худших.  
  
— Ты его еще не пристрелил, так что все не так плохо.  
  
— Он милый. Слишком много говорит, но с этим я ничего не могу поделать. Он хороший парень и точно заслуживает лучшего, чем я, но он не жалуется.  
  
— Он тебе нравится, — заметила Лиза.  
  
— Это очевидно, да?  
  
— Ты хорошо о нем отзываешься, что само по себе удивительно. Я очень хочу с ним встретиться.  
  
— Пацан тоже жаждет с тобой встретиться, отменил все дела. Я бы даже мог от его имени обидеться, если ты с ним не познакомишься.  
  
— Ой! — воскликнула Лиза. — Вы такие милые!  
  
—  _Милые_ , не то слово.  
  
— Да, но ты зануда. Он тебе точно нравится.  
  
— И тебе он тоже понравится, у вас много общего. Вы оба меня раздражаете, это прямо ваше призвание.  
  
— В этом и смысл сестер, — сказала Лиза. — Я тебя раздражаю с того момента, как появилась на свет. А парень этот просто прикалывается. Что Мик и Сара о нем говорят?  
  
— Саре он тоже по душе. Мик его не видел, пацан коп, так что я не думаю, что встреча пройдет хорошо. Его и так бесит, что я решил пойти по прямой дорожке. Если он бы он узнал, что я живу с копом, то спалил бы мой дом нахер.  
  
— Приятно видеть, что ты веришь в своего друга.  
  
— Ты его знаешь, — напомнил Лен. — Я разве не прав?  
  
Лиза задумалась.  
  
— Наверное, нет. Вообще-то я под впечатлением. Думала, что тебя хватит только на неделю, а потом ты снова начнешь грабить банки. Мы с Миком даже ставки делали. Пока похоже, что мы оба в проигрыше.  
  
Лен издал какой-то булькающий звуки начал быстро прокручивать в голове варианты, как безболезненно сменить тему, но Лиза сощурилась.  
  
— Ленни, что ты сделал?  
  
— Что? — раздраженно бросил он.  
  
Лиза остановилась наверху лестницы и сложила руки на груди.  
  
— Лен, ты сдался? Скажи мне, потому что у меня есть четыре сотни и бриллиантовое колье, которые я поставила, так что ты должен сказать честно!  
  
— Я не сдался!  
  
Лиза выпучила глаза.  
  
— Ленни. Это очень, ОЧЕНЬ красивое колье.  
  
Лена хватило на двенадцать секунд, не больше.  
  
— Хорошо, я сдался. Но ты все равно проиграешь, потому что это было четыре месяца назад.  
  
— Тогда мы оба проиграли. Я ставила на неделю, а Мик — на три. Ты ограбил банк? Или украл произведения искусства? Я слышала, что кто-то несколько недель назад пытался влезть в дом Оливера Куина в Стар Сити, это ты?  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я такой тупой, что сунусь в Стар Сити, чтобы получить  _стрелу_  в зад?  
  
— Я думаю, что ты достаточно умен, чтобы не попасться, — сладким голосом сказала Лиза. — Так что ты сделал?  
  
— Стащил пару кошельков и часы, — признался Лен. — И все.  
  
— О, Ленни, ты теряешь квалификацию.  
  
— Я пытаюсь жить честно. Кражи и ограбление банков не очень похожи на занятия для честного человека. Воровство бумажников не подходило под мои привычные стандарты, но это ближе к желанию быть нормальным членом общества.  
  
Лиза вдруг поняла, что они все еще стоят на лестнице, поэтому взяла Лена за руку и повела за собой вниз, потом втолкнула в какую-то комнатку с надписью «для персонала» и встала в проходе, перегородив ему пути к отступлению.  
  
— Так, с каких это пор ты переживаешь о статусе нормального человека? Мы неплохие ребята, Ленни. Ты сам мне это говорил. Ты научил меня красть косметику, потому что отец ее мне не покупал. Научил драться с теми, кто смеялся надо мной, показал, как украсть обед у других детей, чтобы мы могли поесть. Что изменилось?  
  
— Почему тебя это так волнует?  
  
— Не надо мне этого дерьма. Я думала, что это пройдет. Как кризис среднего возраста. Ты серьезно? Хочешь бросить преступность и сидеть на жопе ровно в офисе?  
  
— У меня нет образования для работы в офисе. Я думал о ручном труде.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь работать.  
  
— Да, ненавижу, — отрезал Лен. — Когда-то воровать было весело, но я старею, что будет, если я уже не смогу убегать? Какой прок во всех этих деньгах и адреналине?  
  
Лиза выглядела обеспокоенной.  
  
— Ты уверен, что справишься?  
  
— С чем?  
  
— С нормальностью. С работой. Без убийства людей.  
  
— Я давно никого не убивал.  
  
— Послушай меня. Первое время все может быть чудесно, но потом вдруг кто-то займет твое сиденье в автобусе, врежется в тебя на улице, и ты не удержишься и совершишь глупость. Ты хорошо разбираешься в расчете рисков, Ленни, но что будет, если ты сорвешься?  
  
— О-о-о, какая ты маловерная, — фыркнул Лен. — Ты говоришь, будто я наркоман.  
  
— Разве нет?  
  
— Ты о чем? — удивился он.  
  
— Я работала с тобой и Миком. Ты должен признать, что это чертовски тебя затянуло.  
  
Лен не стал этого отрицать. Он ведь думал о том, что скучает по этому чувству. Оно всегда было с ним, кололо под кожей, сосало под ложечкой — крошечное чувство, почти ничтожное, но… оно  _всегда_  оставалось внутри.  
  
Если Лен и верил во что-то, то лишь в дисциплину. Не в выполнение приказов, а в самоконтроль. Превосходство разума над материей. У Мика этого не было, и по этой причине он вляпывался в бесконечное количество неприятностей. Лен наблюдал за ним и отлично научился владеть собой. Он понимал переживания Лизы, но не разделял их.  
  
— Ты мне доверяешь? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, — без колебаний ответила Лиза.  
  
Лен не мог не улыбнуться. Лиза была единственным в мире человеком, который знал, на что он способен, поэтому с ней он мог быть честным.  
  
— Тогда поверь мне, я не облажаюсь. Если я кого-то убью, то сделаю это без лишнего шума и избавлюсь от тела.  
  
Уголки ее рта дернулись.  
  
— И если ты решишь ограбить банк, то позовешь меня.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Тогда все хорошо, — сказала Лиза и отошла от двери. Высунувшись наружу, она тщательно осмотрелась и вышла. — Убедись, что ты все тщательно спланируешь. Оранжевый мне не идет, и в тюремной робе я выгляжу ужасно.  
  
Закатив глаза, Лен пошел за сестрой, решив не напоминать, что ограблений больше не будет. В конце концов до нее это дойдет.  
  


***

  
  
В квартире Лена и Лизу встретил запах выпечки, будто они пришли в пекарню. Аромат был непонятный, и они оба оценивающе принюхались, Лен — с беспокойством.  
  
— Барри?  
  
— Привет! — раздался голос из глубины квартиры. — Я на кухне. Лиза тут?  
  
— Привет, — отозвалась Лиза.  
  
Барри выскочил из кухни. Иисусе, он опять напялил этот дурацкий фартук, а на носу у него была мука. Лен рассмеялся.  
  
— Вау, — улыбнулся Барри.  
  
— Ты готовил? — поинтересовался Лен.  
  
— Я испек кексы! — заявил Барри, поднимая руками в смешных кухонных рукавичках повыше противень. Кексы выглядели довольно съедобными, даже симпатичными на вид. Один вылез из формы, но не сгорел.  
  
Лен подошел к нему и взял один кекс, чтобы проверить.  
  
— Они пригодны для употребления человеком?  
  
— Я умею печь! — оскорбился Барри. — И неплохо вообще-то. С остальными видами готовки у меня не очень. Лиза, да? — он повернулся к сестре Лена. — Я Барри. — Он с важным видом протянул ей руку, но потом спохватился, поняв, что не снял рукавичку, и покраснел до корней волос.  
  
Когда Барри второй раз протянул руку, Лиза с достоинством пожала его ладонь и заулыбалась еще шире.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Барри. У тебя мука на носу.  
  
— Это мода такая, — торжественно заявил он.  
  
— Прелесть.  
  
Лиза улыбалась. Эта ее улыбка была правильной, не такой, какую Лен обычно видел перед тем, как Лиза собиралась кого-то убить, застав врасплох своей доброжелательностью. Лен почувствовал, что расслабляется. Он боялся думать о том, что было бы, если бы Лиза и Барри друг другу не понравились.  
  
— Ты потрясающая, — сказал Барри.  
  
Лиза восхищенно рассмеялась.  
  
— В смысле… я думал, ты… вредная, как Лен.  
  
— Все мозги и обаяние достались мне, — игриво сказала Лиза. — Можно кекс?  
  
— Конечно! Пойдем на кухню, — Барри отскочил в сторону, пропуская Лизу внутрь. Когда она исчезла в недрах квартиры, Барри наклонился к Лену и прошептал.  
  
— Она действительно классная!  
  
— Руки прочь.  
  
— Я гей!  
  
— Да какая разница. Геи, натуралы... Лиза вне досягаемости. Мик на своей шкуре это успел проверить.  
  
Он не стал говорить, что Лиза сама объяснила Мику, что она вне досягаемости. У нее классный удар правой.  
  
— Мм-м-м… умф… потряса-умммм… — пробормотала Лиза, появляясь в дверях с набитыми щеками. Крошки летели во все стороны; она держала в наманикюренных пальцах половину кекса, а другую засунула в рот, из-за чего напоминала хомяка.  
  
— Чего ты там бормочешь? — пренебрежительно сказал Лен.  
  
Лиза сглотнула, и кусок проскользнул в ее горло, как мышь в глотку удава.  
  
— Я сказала, что это вкусно. У тебя появился конкурент, Ленни. Я знаю, что ты отлично готовишь, но твоя выпечка оставляет желать лучшего.  
  
Лен скривился, но решил себя не утруждать с ответом. Барри нетерпеливо переводил взгляд с него на Лизу, будто смотрел свое любимое телешоу; он получит, если сейчас же не прекратит.  
  
— Мне нужно ужин приготовить, — недовольно сказал Лен. — Вы полчаса сможете вести себя тихо?  
  
— Конечно, Ленни, — сказала Лиза, слишком широко распахивая глаза.  
  
Лен сестре не доверял, но решил, что, сидя на диване, эти двое сильных разрушений не учинят, так что он ушел на кухню, чтобы убрать последствия готовки Барри и заняться ужином.  
  
Ему потребовалось чуть больше времени, чем он планировал, так что на кухне Лен провел чуть больше трех четвертей часа, прежде чем ему пришло в голову проверить Барри и Лизу. Они подозрительно тихо себя вели, так что он поспешил в комнату, слегка волнуясь.  
  
Но волноваться не стоило. Барри и Лиза сидели на диване как старые друзья и о чем-то беседовали. Когда вошел Лен, они оба уставились на него. Лиза сразу же состроила самое невинное выражение, какое только могла. Барри пытался изображать спокойствие, но с его губами точно что-то было не так, потому что они дергались.  
  
Лиза и Барри не смотрели друг на друга, и Лен понял, что они что-то замышляют — он невозмутимо сложил руки на груди и стал ждать.  
  
Барри сломался первым. Он всхлипнул и засмеялся, смешно завывая. Лиза тихонько хихикнула, но потом потеряла контроль над собой и откровенно заржала. Они оба повалились на диван, задыхаясь от смеха, пока Лен продолжал смотреть на них с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
  
— Что ты сделала?  
  
— Ничего, — всхлипнула Лиза. — Ничего, клянусь.  
  
— Какая-то история, да? Барри?  
  
Пацан все еще ухмылялся, но ему удалось успокоиться.  
  
— Мы просто… боже, мы просто делимся случаями из жизни, вот и все.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага… — Лиза громко вздохнула. — У меня припрятана масса неловких историй, Ленни. Не переживай.  
  
— У меня о тебе накоплено не меньше, — пригрозил он  
  
— Поверь мне, я столько про тебя знаю, что могу тебя похоронить этими рассказами, — сладко улыбаясь, сказала ему сестра.  
  
— Ненавижу вас обоих.  
  
— А вот и нет! — сказала Лиза, растягиваясь на диване. — Когда ужин?  
  
  
Ужин для Лена оказался тем еще развлечением. Лиза и Барри трещали без умолку, забыв о том, что Снарт вообще там присутствует. Да он и не возражал, в самом деле — главное, чтобы они друг другу в горло не вцепились. Ему странным образом нравилось сидеть и слушать разговоры двух людей, о которых он заботился.  
  
— Надо вымыть посуду, — наконец сказал Лен, собираясь встать со стула.  
  
— Оставь, я завтра утром уберу, — отмахнулся Барри.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно. Куда она денется.  
  
— Ладно… — протянул Лен. — Что будем делать?  
  
— Я хочу играть в карты! — вдруг заявила Лиза.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — произнес Лен. — Барри в картах просто гений.  
  
Пацан скромно пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну я бы не сказал.  
  
— Тогда тем более стоит поиграть! Я заинтригована. — Лиза ухмыльнулась. — Спорим, я тебя сделаю.  
  
— Ага, бьюсь об заклад, что нет.  
  
Лен искренне сомневался в этом. Лиза в картах была хороша, но Лен сам ее учил, а он не смог обыграть Барри.  
  
После третьего раунда Лиза бросила карты на стол. Последние десять минут она боролась из последних сил, но Барри стойко держался.  
  
— Ты вообще в курсе, что гостям нужно уступать?  
  
— Такая победа победой не считается, — со смешной торжественностью в голосе сказал Барри. Он собрал карты и перемешал их. — Еще партию?  
  
— Я сдаюсь, я устала. Дорога была долгой.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Лен. — Сейчас сменю простыни, и ты ляжешь на моей кровати.  
  
— Нет, ты будешь спать в моей комнате, а я лягу на диван.  
  
— Она моя сестра. Барри, я не собираюсь выгонять тебя, чтобы ей было где спать.  
  
— Да, но я знаю, ты озвереешь, если не выспишься. А вообще, — нахально протянул Барри, — ты же  _старше_ , а старшим надо уступать.  
  
— Так, тогда сам вали на диван! — рыкнул Лен, за что получил удар подушкой.  
  
— Давай просто ляжем на мою кровать, чтобы никто не спал на диване.  
  
— Вообще-то, — перебила Лиза, — никому не придется уступать, потому что я тут сегодня не останусь. Я договорилась переночевать у своего старого друга; мы давно не виделись.  
  
— И у кого же? — тут же напрягся Лен.  
  
— У Сары. У нас будет вечеринка с ночевкой — будем красить друг другу ногти и обсуждать парней, как в старые добрые времена.  
  
Лен нахмурился. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась дружба Сары и Лизы, — он вообще об этом как-то забыл. И на самом деле Лен ждал, что Лиза останется у них.  
  
— Давай я хотя бы тебя провожу.  
  
— Конечно, — сладко улыбаясь, сказала Лиза. — Только возьму пальто.  
  


***

  
  
— Что думаешь о Барри? — спросил Лен, когда они направлялись к дому Сары.  
  
— Он милый, — ответила Лиза. — А ты что о нем думаешь?  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Да ладно, Ленни, не выделывайся. Никогда не видела тебя таким умиротворенным. Ты действительно о нем заботишься.  
  
Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— Наверное, он своего рода семья. Нечасто я схожусь с новыми людьми, но Барри каким-то образом стал одним из таких людей.  
  
Они замолчали. Лен практически слышал, как у Лизы в голове со скрежетом вращаются шестеренки — и он вполне мог понять сестру. Определение семьи для Лена было строгим и четким — в это понятие у него входили Лиза, Мик, Сара и… все. Сам факт включения в этот список еще кого-то был необычным, да почти неслыханным.  
  
— Еще что-то? — спросила Лиза. — Давай я скажу. Это что-то большее. Ты ведешь себя иначе.  
  
— Честно говоря, Лиз… я не знаю. Между Барри и мной… что-то  _странное_. Я сам этого не понимаю. Сейчас я просто пытаюсь с этим смириться.  
  
Лиза поджала губы, но ничего не сказала. Они шли рука об руку в полном молчании. Заговорила Лиза только возле двери Сары.  
  
— Веди себя хорошо, — сказал Лен. — Если я узнаю про драку подушками голышом, я позвоню в полицию, и тебя арестуют.  
  
Лиза фыркнула.  
  
— Не смешно.  
  
— Ты вне досягаемости, — напомнил он, нажимая на кнопку домофона. — Сара в курсе, но если нужно напоминание, я с удовольствием преподам ей урок.  
  
Лиза закатила глаза.  
  
— Успокойся, Ленни. Увидимся утром. Мне еще нужно сходить за покупками, у меня осталась еще одна кредитка Митчелла, на ней вроде бы несколько сотен долларов.  
  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением.  
  
Сара распахнула дверь и кинулась на Лизу. Они оглушительно визжали, много обнимались — Сара ловко шлепнула Лена по руке без всякой причины и утащила Лизу за порог. Они исчезли, дверь захлопнулась, но Лен слышал, что они возбужденно болтают бог знает о чем. Можно было подумать, что они не виделись сто лет, но Лен прекрасно знал, что Сара созванивалась и переписывалась с Лизой чаще, чем он.  
  
Возвращаясь в квартиру, Лен думал о том, что рассказал Лизе и сколько в этом было правды. Они с Барри жили вместе чуть меньше шести месяцев, и он уже доверял пацану так же, как Саре, и даже чуть больше, чем Мику — тот мог быть нестабильным, поэтому это было понятно. Барри мог разбудить его на рассвете, гремя посудой, или притащить всяких бездомных придурков и разложить их на диване, но Лену не приходилось беспокоиться, что пацан подожжет квартиру или оставит в ванной трупы.  
  
И все же, он знал Мика много лет… он видел Лена без рубашки всего несколько раз, и то, когда они зашивали друг друга после очередной драки. Но… Барри не только видел Лена без верха, но и… Лен позволил ему к себе  _прикоснуться_.  
  
Он сжал челюсти. Пришло время разобраться с этим дерьмом. Если Лиза не сможет пролить свет на то, что происходит между ним и Барри, то он отправится прямо к дому Сары и будет угрожать ей, пока она не скажет ему то, что знает.  
  
Она вряд ли удивится его угрозам, но, черт возьми, будь он проклят, если не попытается во всем разобраться. Стоит все выяснить раз и навсегда.  
  


***

  
  
Через несколько дней Лен провожал Лизу на поезд и взял ей кофе в Джиттерс. Он не мог усидеть на месте и нервничал, потому что собирался вывернуть душу перед сестрой, она была одной из немногих, перед кем он мог быть честным, хоть ему и не нравилось, что сидят они в забитой битком кофейне. Особенно потому, что она была любимым местом дружков Барри; там работала Айрис, и мысль о том, что она может услышать его откровения, вызывала у Лена нервную дрожь.  
  
— Так в чем дело, Ленни? — спросила Лиза, высыпая в свой стаканчик уже четвертый пакетик сахара. — Ты сказал, что это касается Барри?  
  
Лен последний раз оглядел кофейню и сказал, понизив голос:  
  
— Слушай, я не знаю, что происходит. Я правда не знаю. И мне нужен твой совет, иначе я чокнусь.  
  
— Ладно… — Лиза прищурилась. — Выкладывай.  
  
С Лизой было проще, чем с Сарой. Они всегда понимали друг друга на каком-то подсознательном уровне, могли общаться взглядами или почти незаметными жестами. Возможно, именно поэтому Лен мог использовать для объяснения минимум слов. Пока он говорил, Лиза наблюдала за ним так пристально, что забыла про свой кофе. Лен поведал ей то же самое, что и Саре, но многое выразил не словами, а мимикой.  
  
Закончив свою самообличительную речь, Лен откинулся на спинку стула, странно расслабляясь. В его голове, словно рой пчел, роились воспоминания — улыбающийся Барри, хлопающий в ладоши, запинающийся и стесняющийся, смешно откидывающий голову назад во время смеха… все эти странные паузы, возникающие между ними — Лен в такие моменты чувствовал себя словно в чужом теле, не знал, как двигаться, что думать и что говорить. От всего этого у Снарта начинала болеть голова.  
  
— Не хочу причинять пацану боль, — сказал Лен. — Я не представляю, как это объяснить, но любого парня, которого он приводит в квартиру, я хочу пристрелить. Не все они придурки, Джереми был вроде бы приличным, но я все равно не мог на него смотреть. Мне даже начинает казаться, что пацан прав, и я просто не могу видеть счастливые пары, потому что у меня такой привилегии нет.  
  
Лиза невозмутимо поерзала на стуле.  
  
— Ты идиот, — наконец веско произнесла она.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Ты идиот, — повторила Лиза. — Тебе что, правда не очевидно?  
  
— Просвети меня.  
  
— Да перестань выеживаться, Ленни, это же элементарно.  _Ты влюбился._  
  
Лен уставился на сестру.  
  
— Я была уверена примерно на девяносто процентов еще раньше, но когда ты начал рассказывать про бабочек в животе, ты не можешь перестать думать о нем, даже когда его нет рядом…  
  
— Я не говорил, что…  
  
— И твоя иррациональная ревность, которая появляется всякий раз, когда он приводит парня домой, — продолжала перечислять Лиза.  
  
— Думаешь, я ревную?  
  
— Ну а что еще? Гнев, раздражение, необъяснимая ненависть — и это лишь в тех случаях, когда Барри приводит домой кого-то, кто его ровесник и в ком он сексуально или романтически заинтересован. Все ясно, как белый день.  
  
— Я не влюблен в него! — запротестовал Лен. — Он мой сосед. Ему двадцать. Он мужчина, бога ради, я натурал!  
  
Лиза отпила кофе.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Конечно! — раздраженно сказал он.  
  
И тут у него появились сомнения. Слабые, будто крошечный огонек где-то глубоко внутри. Ведь у него правда в груди возникали странные незнакомые чувства, когда Барри улыбался (Лен списывал это на изжогу), он ощущал приятное покалывание, когда Барри лежал возле него на диване — обычно прикосновения вызывали у Лена лишь раздражение, когда все успело так измениться? И самое непонятное — Лен вспомнил, как уснул за столом, и эта мысль вызвала у него прилив тепла к щеками — Барри сделал ему массаж, а он, Лен, сам снял рубашку.  
  
Чертов массаж.  
  
Тогда ему было слишком больно, чтобы воспринимать массаж как нечто приятное, напряжение в плечах делало прикосновения Барри болезненными… но, подумав об этом сейчас… вспомнив,  _как руки Барри двигались по его спине, скользя по плечам, прямо вниз… может, даже спускаясь со спины прямо к животу… и дальше… а острый подбородок Барри уткнулся бы Лену прямо в плечо, и он мог бы просто повернуться и…_  
  
До Лена дошло, что он уже минуту пялится в пустоту. Лиза продолжала за ним наблюдать.  
  
— Нет, я уверен, — хмуро сказал он.  
  
— Я так и думала, — пробормотала Лиза.  
  
— Ла-а-адно, может, у меня и есть какие-то чувства к нему. Но я никогда раньше не влюблялся в парней, как я должен был это понять?  
  
— Чувства к парню, чувства к девушке… какая разница? — воодушевленно сказала Лиза. — Ты просто тупишь. И ты совершенно не умеешь хитрить в том, что касается Барри — я, конечно, могла себе представить, но чтобы так… ты с него глаз не сводишь. Когда он входит в комнату — ты потерян для всех остальных.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, будто я втрескавшийся школьник.  
  
Она ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Лиза, заткнись.  
  
— Я ничего и не говорю!  
  
— Ну так начни, потому что мне нужен совет. Что мне делать?  
  
— Скажи ему.  
  
— Я не собираюсь этого делать, что с тобой не так?!  
  
— Почему нет? Ты ему нравишься.  
  
— То, что он гей, вовсе не означает, что я ему нравлюсь.  
  
— Поверь, ты ему нравишься. Он думает, что ты можешь луну с неба достать. И смотрит на тебя так, будто из твоей задницы светит солнце.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Ха-ха! Я о том, Ленни, что ты не должен сидеть и мучиться. Но я же тебя знаю. Имей ты хоть половину шанса, ты все равно будешь притворяться, что не знаешь, что делать и как себя вести. — Она перегнулась через стол. —  _Ты. Не. Посмеешь._  
  
— Да тебе-то какая разница?  
  
— Потому что я переживаю за тебя. И хоть я его и плохо знаю, но и за Барри тоже переживаю. Так что не вздумай все портить.  
  


***

  
  
Лен всегда был человеком одиноким. Уже давно он знал, что есть лишь один человек, на которого ты можешь положиться — это ты сам. Если ты себя подведешь, виноват будешь сам. Так что Мика он считал скорее своим подельником, нежели таким уж близким другом. Но дело в том, что ему нужно было еще с кем-то поговорить, и Мик был единственным, кто не знал Барри лично и мог быть непредвзятым.  
  
Он обошел несколько баров, пока в одном из них не нашел Мика (это заняло бы больше времени, если бы у Лена не было списка баров, в которые им был закрыт вход). Мик в одиночестве цедил пиво. Лен взял две бутылки и сел напротив него. Мик, не говоря ни слова, протянул руку и взял бутылку.  
  
Они оба молчали. Мик допил первую порцию и принялся за вторую, а Лен все никак не мог справиться с первой бутылкой. Ему пить не особо хотелось, он просто надеялся, что это поможет привести Мика в подходящее для беседы расположение духа.  
  
Когда Мик ополовинил вторую бутылку, он наконец заговорил.  
  
— Ты избегал меня, Снарт.  
  
Лен не стал этого отрицать. Ему было бы стыдно; он избегал Мика, причем довольно нагло.  
  
— Я влюбился, — откровенно признался он.  
  
Мик вдруг заулыбался во весь рот, что выглядело устрашающе. Он с грохотом опустил бутылку на стол, оставляя пенные всплески.  
  
— Любовь, а-а?  
  
— Да.  
  
— С каких пор тебя интересует это дерьмо? — Мик все еще ухмылялся. — Ну и кто эта счастливая леди?  
  
— Это парень. Мой сосед.  
  
Повисла напряженная пауза. Лен сделал еще один глоток пива, внимательно наблюдая за Миком краем глаза. Он сомневался, какого именно ответа стоит ждать; они никогда не поднимали эту тему раньше. Это была запретная территория, вроде зыбучих песков. Сердце Лена забилось немного неравномерно.  
  
В итоге Мик хмыкнул.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что ты играешь за другую команду.  
  
— Я тоже, — сказал Лен. — Думаю, что играю за обе.  
  
— Хм, — кивнул Мик и допил пиво. Лен заказал еще. Он надеялся, что сможет просто напиться вместе с Миком и они обо всем этом забудут.  
  
— Твой сосед, — многозначительно произнес Мик. — Я его не встречал еще.  
  
— Не думаю, что он тебе понравится. Он коп, работает в полиции, криминалистом.  
  
— Коп? — Мик присвистнул. — Ты в этом уверен, Снарт?  
  
— У меня уже спрашивали.  
  
— Ты на меня все это не вываливай, — предупредил его Мик. — Я тебе не подружка. Начнешь слагать стихи про цвет его глаз — я надеру тебе зад.  
  
— Ну раз ты сказал об этом… его глаза просто сказочные, — фыркнул Лен.  
  
— Отвали, а. Иди ему в эти самые глаза и скажи, как сильно ты его любишь, или как там у вас делается.  
  
— Было бы здорово. Но он не знает, я ему не говорил.  
  
Мик вскинул бровь.  
  
— Причина?  
  
Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— Он тоже играет за обе команды? — подозрительно спросил Мик.  
  
— За одну.  
  
— Какую?  
  
— Мою.  
  
Мик откинулся на спинку стула, как бы говоря «ну и?».  
  
— Все не так просто, Мик, — злобно сказал Лен. — То, что ему нравятся парни, вовсе не означает, что ему нравлюсь я.  
  
— Ну да, — согласился Мик. — Если у него есть мозги, ты ему нравиться не будешь. Ты ж мудак.  
  
Лен молча показал ему средний палец.  
  
— Снарт, если ты ему не скажешь, он и не узнает.  
  
— А что, если он меня пошлет? Я не очень хорошая пара. У меня нет работы, семьи, нет нормальных друзей…  
  
— Пошел ты.  
  
— Я намного старше его, меня боятся старушки и, как ты любезно упомянул, я вроде бы мудак. Не могу придумать ни одной причины, по который он бы меня не послал. Между нами все сложно, он старается уйти, когда мы рядом, или я сам ухожу и… я почти его потерял недавно и чуть не стал бомжом.  
  
— Твое нытье о многом говорит, мужик.  
  
Средний палец Лена сегодня был явно в ударе. У него скоро разовьется тремор, если он так часто будет показывать его Мику.  
  
— Слушай, — сказал Мик. — Если все так, то тебе нельзя его отпускать. Ты хочешь ближайшие десять лет сидеть по вечерам в этом баре и думать о том, чтобы бы было, если б ты рассказал парню, как ты к нему относишься? Мы оба с тобой не занимаемся таким слащавым дерьмом. Если он тебе нравится так, что ты рассказал об этом мне, то это серьезно. Так что иди и скажи ему, мудила. Самое худшее, что он сделает, — пошлет тебя. Мне лично пофиг, мне нужен мой подельник, причем адекватный. Можешь вернуться к преступной жизни, то есть жить, как раньше. Можешь не возвращаться, но все равно — иди к нему. Это несложное решение, Снарт.  
  
Мик странно на него смотрел. На самом деле, он казался Лену каким-то озлобленным, будто они опять оказались в тюрьме, а Лен только что нарвался на кого-то из старших, и теперь Мик собирался надрать ему зад за то, что он ведет себя как идиот. Этот взгляд напомнил Лену о моменте, когда ему наваляли, потом Мик зашил его и наподдал как следует, чтобы удостовериться, что до Снарта дошло. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Мику приходилось с ним так обращаться. На самом деле последние несколько лет Лен мог смело дать ему сдачи.  
  
— С каких это пор ты даешь мне советы?  
  
— С тех самых, когда тебе они понадобились, — заметил Мик. — Ты никогда не нуждался в поддержке. Разберись с этим, пока не стало слишком поздно. Второй шанс — маловероятен, ты сам знаешь.  
  
Лен допил пиво. Становилось все яснее: все говорили ему одно и то же, ему нужно взять себя в руки и поговорить с Барри.  
  
Но не сегодня. Нужно все спланировать, как он раньше планировал ограбления. Чтобы выяснить, что может пойти не так и как лучше поступить, чтобы избежать прокола. Нельзя быть поспешным в такого рода вещах, если он не хочет все испортить. К тому же он успел уже прилично выпить. Барри заслуживал лучшего. Лен хоть раз в своей чертовой жизни хотел быть честным.  
  
— Спасибо, — коротко сказал он.  
  
Мик поднял бутылку.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста. И да, Снарт…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Пусть он знает: если он разобьет тебе сердце, я надеру ему зад.  
  
Лен улыбнулся и еще раз сказал:  
  
— Спасибо, Мик.  
  
Они еще раз выпили. Лен чувствовал себя невероятно хорошо и спокойно, его тело наполняла смесь облегчения и благодарности — несмотря на все, что было в их жизни, Мик все еще оставался рядом с ним.  
  


***

  
  
— Барри, нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Они смотрели какой-то документальный фильм по криминалистике — Барри сидел на диване, Лен расположился в кресле и пытался справиться с собой. Барри был полностью поглощен происходящим на экране и, кроме редких исправлений ошибочных фраз ведущего, вел себя тихо. Лен чувствовал, что уже весь покрылся мурашками. Пытаясь убедить себя в том, что всего немногие близкие говорят ерунду и он вообще не заинтересован в отношениях с Барри, он старался держать между собой и своим соседом дистанцию — раньше бы они оба уселись на диван, но теперь Лен в течение нескольких дней базировался в кресле. Барри, кажется, не придал этому значения, но Лен чувствовал… что все больше и больше хочет пересесть к нему на диван.  
  
Он попробовал поковыряться в телефоне, чтобы отвлечься, но Лиза и Сара беспрестанно бомбили его сообщениями. Они добавили его в общий чат и теперь заваливали его всеми видами фразы «скажи ему» с кучей восклицательных знаков. От них Лен постоянно вздрагивал, поэтому телефон пришлось выключить — из-за этого он каждую минуту ловил себя на том, что залипает, глядя на Барри. Он пытался смотреть фильм, но научные термины в одно ухо влетали и благополучно вылетали из другого. Он прекрасно знал, как убить человека, и ему было все равно, как это делают другие.  
  
Добравшись до пульта, Барри выключил звук в телевизоре.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал он, обращаясь к Лену. — Что случилось?  
  
На мгновение Снарт отчетливо почувствовал скребущуюся в груди панику. Он вдруг захотел сказать «ничего» и отступить, но потом подумал о том, как пострадает его задница от Сары, Мика и Лизы… тут в голову Лену пришла непрошеная мысль о Барри и Хартли Рэтэуэе, лежавших на их диване, и эта вспышка злобы сделала все за него.  
  
Поднявшись, он пересек комнату и сел рядом с Барри. Посмотрев ему в лицо, Лен увидел то, на что раньше не обращал внимания — или активно старался не обращать; темные длинные ресницы, ровный изгиб носа, яркие серо-зеленые глаза, в которых поблескивали пятнышки света. Поддавшись импульсу, Лен взял Барри за руки.  
  
Барри удивился, но руки не отнял. Лен счел это хорошим знаком и решил продолжить.  
  
— Я плохо разбираюсь во всех этих слащавостях, — сказал он, — так что просто избавлю тебя от театральности. Мне кажется, я должен объяснить тебе, почему я вел себя как полный засранец со всеми парнями, которых ты приводил домой.  
  
Барри ничего не произнес, но его руки показательно вспотели. Или это ладони Лена стали влажными? Сам Снарт дышал размеренно, стараясь сохранить хладнокровность.  _Дыши_ , — приказал себе он.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — произнес он, но потом сразу же решил, что это звучит глупо, будто он признается школьнику-подростку, как он думал, общаясь с Лизой. — У меня… чувства к тебе. И до сих пор я этого не понимал.  
  
Глаза Барри распахнулись.  
  
— Леонард…  
  
— Я не жду, что что-то изменится, — перебил его Лен. — Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно. Я рад, что все так, как есть, что ты и я живем в этой квартире… я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным что-то менять между нами. Я знаю, я староват для тебя и… не совсем гей. — Лен с усилием выдавил сардоническую ухмылку. — Просто хочу попросить тебя в следующий раз, когда я начну докапываться до какого-нибудь мудака, что ты привел, сделать мне скидку — потому что, как ты уже справедливо заметил, я ревную. В другой раз попробую вести себя более адекватно.  
  
Барри сидел словно громом пораженный.  
  
— У тебя… есть ко мне чувства?  
  
— Это что, не очевидно? Все, кому я рассказывал, считают, что это ясно, как белый день. — В желудке Лена что-то заворочалось. Почувствовав, что неприятное чувство распространяется по всему телу, Лен выпустил руки Барри. — Теперь ты знаешь мой маленький секрет, и я хочу, чтобы ты подумал, хочешь ли ты продолжать жить со мной и не помешают ли тебе мои…  
  
— Постой-постой! Леонард, ты в курсе, что я влюблен в тебя с самого первого дня переезда?  
  
Теперь настала очередь Лена терять дар речи.  
  
— Что?  
  
Барри заулыбался, неуверенно протянул руки и стиснул ладони Лена.  
  
— Я, — сказал он, — безумно в тебя влюблен.  
  
Лен почувствовал, что его счастливая улыбка вот-вот прорвет щеки, поэтому отвернулся, чтобы Барри этого позора не увидел. Но судя по широченной улыбке Барри, все это было совершенно бесполезно.  
  
— Ты что, не понимал? Я все время с тобой флиртовал.  
  
— Ты?  _Флиртовал_  со мной?  
  
— Леонард. Я сделал тебе массаж.  
  
Лен несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.  
  
— Я думал, что ты просто…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Дружелюбный.  
  
— Я попросил тебя снять футболку!  
  
Ну да, это было довольно очевидно. Наверное, было бы яснее, если бы Барри Аллен не был тем типом людей, которые кидаются делать массаж всем подряд или закидывают нового собеседника вопросами, будто он самый интересный человек на планете Земля.  
  
Тем не менее Лен заметил, как у Барри сейчас изменился взгляд. Он смотрел на него с… наверное, это можно назвать обожанием. Его горячие пальцы, стискивающие руки Лена, говорили сами за себя.  
  
Барри закусил губу, затем улыбнулся и застенчиво сказал:  
  
— Могу… могу я тебя поцеловать?  
  
Лен сделал вид, что раздумывает.  
  
— Думаю, что можно это осуществить  
  
— Дурень, — восхищенно сказал Барри и… наклонился вперед.  
  
С того момента, как Лен кого-то целовал, прошло много времени, поэтому сейчас он занервничал, в прошлом все его поцелуи смахивали на нападение. Странно было ощущать лицо Барри так близко… Лен чувствовал его теплое дыхание, касающееся щеки, видел, что его губы чуть-чуть потрескались, а зеленые глаза буквально светились. Затем они вдруг куда-то поплыли, и Лен моргнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться.  
  
— Ты… тебе стоит закрыть глаза, так будет лучше, — прошептал Барри.  
  
Лен немного отклонился назад и саркастически ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я умею целоваться, Барри, и я целовал людей.  
  
— Да, но это было давно, ты мог забыть, как это делать.  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Лен.  
  
Барри поднял брови.  
  
— Докажи.  
  
В ответ Лен отпустил руки Барри и обхватил ладонями его лицо. Пацан замолчал, но его глаза светились, а губы против воли начали растягиваться в улыбке. Ему захотелось сцеловать эту улыбку с уголка губ Барри, но их поцелуй должен был стать более впечатляющим. Если Барри в итоге не будет сорванно выдыхать и чувствовать дрожь в коленях, то Лен все испортит.  
  
Одно Лен понимал точно — все, что он испытывал последние несколько дней, было всего лишь предвкушение. Кроме того, он представлял этот момент у себя в голове еще со времени разговора с Лизой. Ему хотелось им насладиться.  
  
С Барри, конечно, и представить было нельзя, что он будет сидеть на месте. Он вытерпел всего тридцать секунд молчания, пока Лен пытался запечатлеть этот момент в памяти.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не забыл?  
  
— Адреналин от погони, Барри, — сказал ему Лен и наклонился, прижимаясь ко лбу Барри.  
Тот вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Лен почувствовал приятную пульсацию удовлетворения внутри.  _Отлично_.  
  
— Честно говоря, я бегал за тобой последние пять месяцев, и это было одним из самых захватывающих событий в моей жизни. — Лен погладил верхнюю губу Барри большим пальцем, наслаждаясь ее теплом. — Думаю, мне еще многое нужно сделать, — добавил он и прижался к его губам.  
  
Это должно было быть лишь дразнилкой, но как только их губы встретились, Лен потерял весь свой контроль, и Барри, видимо, решил, что тот его не отпустит. Схватив Лена за предплечья, Барри не дал ему отстраниться и углубил поцелуй. Лен запустил руку в мягкие волосы Барри.  
  
Несмотря на всю свою браваду и бахвальство, Лену было немного страшно целовать мужчину в первый раз, но оказалось, что это не так уж сильно отличалось от поцелуя с женщиной. Губы Барри были мягкими, а волосы шелковистыми, Лен не мог перестать ласкать пальцами его затылок. Он был поражен ощущениями. Обычно Лен считал поцелуи просто прелюдией перед сексом, больше из вежливости. Но Барри целовал его так… не так, будто хотел побыстрее пойти дальше. Он целовался ради удовольствия.  
  
Когда поцелуй прервался, они оба тяжело дышали. Губы Барри покраснели, а он сам сиял как солнце. Лен погладил его руки, прежде чем решил поцеловать его снова… потому что теперь _он мог.  
_  
— Ну и как? — спросил он.  
  
Барри сделал вид, что раздумывает, хотя не прекратил улыбаться.  
  
— Хм, не знаю даже. Возможно, стоит попробовать еще раз. Чтобы просто убедиться, что ты точно не забыл.  
  
— Ну… — протянул Лен. — Если ты так настаиваешь…  
  


***

  
  
— Айрис, перестань.  
  
Барри и Айрис сидели в Джиттерс, и он пытался воззвать к ее совести. День был промозглый, они оба завернулись в теплую одежду. Айрис выглядела очень мило в красном свитере и остроносых ботинках, но ее лицо было недовольным. Она сложила руки на груди и даже не притронулась к кофе, который ей купил Барри, потому что сочла его взяткой. Барри терпеливо ждал, надеясь, что они все же смогут договориться. Он был уверен, что кофе она все же примет… в отличие от всего остального.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — сказала она. — Он же такой ворчливый. И он старше тебя, он просто… придурок. Нет, полный придурок.  
  
— Не придурок он! Лен пытается быть хорошим. Под этим всем дурацким мачизмом — отличный парень. Если бы ты узнала его получше, то он бы тебе понравился.  
  
— Слушай, сколько раз ты сидел на моем диване и жаловался, что он вел себя с твоим парнем как мудак?  
  
— Он ревновал! — запротестовал Барри. — И я тоже не был таким уж добродушным, когда он привел Сару. Я думал, что она его девушка, и почти с ней не разговаривал.  
  
— Есть разница между отсутствием диалога и вышвыриванием конкурента из вашей квартиры…  
  
— Эй, он просто угрожал это сделать, но не сделал же!  
  
— Барри! Послушай себя. Почему ты его защищаешь? Он мне не нравится, а папе тем более. Ты должен прислушаться к тому, что о нем говорят — он общается с бандитами! Этот Мик Рори меня пугает.  
  
— Мик — большой плюшевый медведь, — сказал Барри, потому что не мог признаться, что его самого Мик до сих пор пугает. Он до сих пор не забыл их первую встречу, когда Рори сердечно пожал ему руку, позвал вместе выпить, а потом отвел Барри в сторону и пригрозил сжечь все, что ему дорого, если он обидит Леонарда. Это был слегка травмирующий опыт, но он не хотел давать Айрис еще больше причин поддерживать эту дурацкую анти-Леонард кампанию.  
  
— Он чудовище, — безапелляционно заявила Айрис.  
  
— А как же Сара? Она великолепна. Тебе нравится Сара.  
  
Айрис нахмурилась. Ей нравилась Сара, которая была самой цивилизованной из друзей Леонарда, по крайней мере снаружи. Барри знал, что Сара может выпотрошить человека соломинкой для коктейля, но она казалась милой и непринужденной, в то время как Лизу Айрис опасалась, и Мик откровенно ее пугал.  
  
Все еще нахмуренная Айрис взяла кофе, и Барри расценил это как победу.  
  
— Я просто прошу тебя прийти на ужин, — чуть ли не взмолился Барри. — Это много для меня значит. Я очень хочу, чтобы вы поладили. И Лен действительно потрясающе готовит.  
  
— Если он готовит, то я точно не приду. Он плюнет мне в тарелку.  
  
— Он никогда такого не сделает! — ужаснулся Барри.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Абсолютно! — Барри мысленно сделал заметку проверить этот факт. Не то чтобы он думал, что Лен так низко опустится, но они с Айрис совсем не сходились во взглядах. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы темперамент Лена взял над ним верх.  
  
— Будешь мне должен! — Айрис возмущенно ткнула в него пальцем.  
  
— Это значит «да»?  
  
— Гипотетически, — бросила Айрис, но Барри уже понял, что она согласилась. Расслабившись, он развалился на стуле.  
  
— Ты лучшая.  
  
— Я не сказала да.  
  
— Но скажешь.  
  
Айрис фыркнула, но Барри уже представлял, как поужинает с двумя самыми своими близкими людьми и думал, как сделать ужин менее неловким. Его предварительный план включал вино, но умеренное количество. Достаточно, чтобы уменьшить напряжение, но недостаточно, чтобы все испортить. Ему совсем не нравилась перспектива слушать, как они орут друг на друга, а Барри мечется между ними. Может, он пригласит еще несколько человек, чтобы устроить вечеринку. Три — уже много. Сара может подойти, она успокоит Леонарда и утихомирит Айрис в случае чего…  
  
Он уже собирался составить меню, когда Айрис сказала:  
  
— Только попроси его сделать тон менее резким, иначе сделка не состоится.  
  
— Тон? — недоуменно переспросил Барри.  
  
— Его голос ставит меня в тупик. Он такой саркастичный, я не слышу в нем никакой искренности.  
  
— Он всегда так разговаривает.  
  
— А, так он всегда такой мудак! — удивленно воскликнула Айрис. — Мне намного от этого легче.  
  
Барри закатил глаза.  
  
— Прошло четыре месяца, Айрис. Тебе придется с этим смириться. Мы не расстанемся, не разъедемся, и я счастлив. Да, он старше, да, он ворчливый, да, он может отвратительно себя вести, но я забочусь о нем. Я люблю его. Тебе придется это принять.  
  
— Вообще-то, моя текущая стратегия — делать вид, что ты встречаешься с тем милашкой врачом, которого твой психопат напугал несколько месяцев назад.  
  
— И это работает?  
  
— Ага, — сказала Айрис. — Этот сценарий не вызывает кошмаров, так что это отлично…  
  
— Не возражаете, если я прерву?  
  
Айрис поджала губы. На их столик упала тень; Лен стоял рядом с Барри. Он посмотрел на Айрис и коротко кивнул, на что она не отреагировала, только глянула на Барри с намеком. Между этими двумя будет невероятно сложно наладить взаимопонимание, но он готов был над этим работать.  
  
— Идем? — спросил Лен.  
  
— У нас свидание, — пояснил Барри. — Я был два дня занят в Стар Сити, так что мы идем в кино, а потом в ресторан Оливковый сад, есть наши любимые хлебные палочки, пока Лен будет вести себя так, будто совсем по мне не скучал.  
  
Он посмотрел на Лена — тот отвел взгляд и несильно ущипнул Барри за бок, но спорить не стал.  
  
— Звучит здорово, — саркастически сказала Айрис. — Держу пари, вы отлично проведете время.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал Лен, протягивая руку. — Барри?  
  
Накинув пальто, Барри обхватил пальцы Лена — он все еще испытывал приятное волнение, за четыре месяца так и не привыкнув к этому. Новым было то, что он мог прикоснуться к Лену, заигрывать с ним, не задумываясь о том, не слишком ли он увлекся, как было когда он вспоминал те моменты, когда его заносило еще во времена их соседства… теперь Барри мог держать его за руку, целовать, беситься, толкаться, обниматься с ним на диване… и все это никогда ему не надоест. Ощущая тепло, разливающееся по телу, Барри оглянулся на Айрис.  
  
— Удивимся позже. Подумай насчет ужина. Я тебе позвоню.  
  
Айрис помахала ему и, когда Барри буквально повис на руке Лена, изобразила тошноту. Барри знал, что его поведение дурацкое, но поделать ничего не мог. Внешнее безразличие Лена уравновешивалось наглым влюбленным поведением Барри. И ему действительно было все равно.  
  
Они направились к дверям, и Лен приобнял его. Но тут Айрис снова окликнула Барри.  
  
— Вы идете в пятницу вечером смотреть на запуск ускорителя частиц?  
  
 _Ускоритель частиц._  Гордость и радость доктора Уэллса, то, отчего Циско и Кейтлин были в бешеном восторге уже несколько недель. Огромный научный прорыв случится вот-вот, прямо здесь, в Централ Сити, прямо здесь! Барри дрожал от предвкушения.  
  
— Не пропущу ни за что! — сказал он.  
  
Наконец они вышли из Джиттерс, Барри прижался к плечу Лена, и они направились к такси.


End file.
